To London, with Love
by hotforteacher
Summary: Cal and Gillian are on their way to London to help solve a murder case. But Gillian gets kidnapped and now Cal has to race against time to find her. Multi-chapter story. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!!! I told you to be looking out for a new story. So here it is!!**

**I really hope you enjoy this one!**

**I own nothing mentioned in this story, including the show 'Lie to Me', the Brown's Hotel or any Beatles' songs.**

**I will probably need some help in the London area. So any of those who are from England, be prepared for some questions!**

**As always, please, please, please review!**

**

* * *

  
**

Cal got back to the Brown's Hotel by midnight. He had a look of shame on his face. Not to mention he was soaking wet from the rain. He was getting a lot of dirty looks from the other patrons, but he didn't care. He walked up to the elevator and lazily pressed the button. It opened up to Gerald the elevator man. He was smiling as he said, "Good evening Mr. Rigby! Not such a lovely night is it?" Cal didn't say anything. "Where is your lovely wife? You two couldn't keep your hands off of each other a few days ago." The elevator stopped at his floor. "Sir, I hope you have a wonderful night." He bowed and Cal was out of the elevator.

Cal put the key card in and the door unlocked. He came in with his head down, looking ashamed. He looked up and he saw that Gillian was not sitting on the sofa. He looked in the bedroom and in the bathroom, but she wasn't there. It looked like nothing had been touched. Cal started to worry. He yelled, "Okay Gillian you can come out of hiding. I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean what I said earlier. Where are you?" But no one called out.

He walked to the desk with the telephone on it. He was about to ring the front desk when something caught his eye. It was a folded piece of gold paper. On the front it said, "To Cal, with Love". It was written in Gillian's handwriting. Cal closed his eyes and said, "This can't be happening. I was only gone for an hour." He opened the note. The note read;

"Dear Cal,

We have Gillian. You will not get her back. We told you to back off but you wouldn't. Too bad for you, she is very beautiful. I hope you said your goodbyes.

Sincerely,

To London, with Love"

He slammed the note down. Then he punched the wall. He left a hole in it. Cursing at himself, he called the only person that knew they were there.

"Hey Ben. Our cover has been blown. They have Gillian." He didn't have the heart to listen to Ben give orders. He hung up the phone and went over to the couch. He put his hands over his eyes and started shaking. He spoke to no one in particular. "Why? I was gone for only an hour. I had your life in my hands and I threw it away like it was a piece of trash. I'm sorry, Luv."

***

Meanwhile, Gillian was just starting to wake up. Her head was a little foggy. She felt the warm room with the plush carpet underneath her. She smelled the air. It smelled like strawberries. "Ello? Is anyone in here" she said very groggily. She looked around the room with clearer eyes. It looked familiar to her. She tried to pull her hands around to wipe her eyes but they were caught on something. Her eyes widened when she realized that she was tied up. She tried to squirm her way out but the ropes seemed to get tighter.

"Now, now, Gillian don't try and escape. You will get caught. I have so many things I want to do with you." Gillian looked up in horror.

"It's you! I knew I couldn't trust you. Let me go now!" She started to move even more with no luck of getting out. He bent down and put a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off very violently. "Get away from me! Cal will find me! I know he will. What are you doing?" He crashed his lips onto hers. She was trying with all of her might to push him off of her body. She then bit his lip very hard.

He pulled away, trying to nurse his bloody lip. He looked at his fingers and he saw the blood. He started to get angry. "You bitch!" he yelled and slapped her across the face. She fell to the ground. "You will never deny me! You will do any bloody thing I ask." He pulled out a silver .38 pistol and pointed it at her head. "Or I will make your bloody boyfriend suffer. And you will meet your end."

Gillian looked up, a little frightened but very angry. She spat on him and yelled, "Fuck you!"

She was hit yet again by his backhand. He straightened his jacket and said, "You will learn to obey me." He picked her up and put her on the sofa.

"I have a party to attend. Don't think you can leave. I will be watching your every move. Plus why would you want to leave paradise?" He smiled at her and kissed her lips. He got to the door and said, "You can get out of those ropes. There is a knife over there. I will see you later, Luv." And he walked out.

Gillian immediately got up and walked over to where the knife was. She cut herself lose and ran over to the door. It was locked from the outside. She tried hitting it and yelling but no one came to her rescue. She started to cry. "No, don't cry. Don't give in to his satisfaction. Toughen up, Gillian." She wiped her tears and looked around to her surroundings.

She recognized the décor but not the room. She looked over to the desk. There was a phone! She picked it up but there was no dial tone. "Damn!" She slammed the phone down. Then she went to the television. She decided to turn it on. At first she couldn't believe it. It was Cal! Cal was on the screen. She was looking a live video footage. "That bastard has been spying on us all this time!" She went down to the screen. Cal looked defeated with his hands over his face.

Gillian touched the screen and said, "Don't give up, Cal. I am right here with you. Don't give up on me." This time Gillian couldn't help it, she started to cry. But her eyes never left the screen.

* * *

**Confusing?? Good?? Bad?? Everything will be brought to the light soon enough!**

** Please, please, please review!**


	2. I Saw Her Standing There

**Hello, hello, hello!!! Here is the next chapter!!!**

**From now on I will be listing the chapters by Beatles' songs!! What can I say, they ROCK!!!!**

**Also, I made up the Alpha Omega Club. (If there is one out there - Sorry for taking your name!!)**

**Like always, please review, review, review!!!!**

**ENJOY!!!**

* * *

**72 hours earlier**

Gillian was in her office at the Lightman Group. It was late and no one was around. She was finishing up some budget reports when the Beatles song 'I Saw Her Standing There' came on. She smiled and started tapping her finger on the binder. She got up to put her reports away when she started to dance. She swayed her hips to the music.

Cal was about to leave when he heard a Beatles song come on from Gillian's office. "Why is she still here?" He said but he smiled. He went to her office and his smile got bigger once he saw her dancing. She was turned around so she couldn't see him. He opened the door as quietly as he could. He stood there staring at her ass in one of those tight dresses. He crossed his arms and waited for her to discover him watching her.

Gillian was off in own world. Then she turned around and jumped when she saw Cal. He was standing there with a smug look. "Having fun, Luv?"

She looked down in embarrassment but she walked over to Cal and punched him in the shoulder. "You jerk! You should have announced that you were coming into my office." She punched him again in his shoulder.

He backed away and said, "Truce. Let me make it up to you. Let's dance." Before she could say no, he had grabbed her and started swaying to the fast music. Before she knew it, he was twirling her around and they were having a great time. When the song was finished he dipped her and pulled her back up. They were standing very close to each other.

Gillian was the first to back away. She wiped the sweat from her brow and said, "Wow, I never knew you could dance. That was a lot of fun."She returned to her desk to put more folders up.

He looked at her with shinning eyes when he said, "You weren't bad yourself, Luv. Maybe we should go out dancing sometime."

Gillian laughed and sarcastically said, "Yeah, okay Cal. It's a date." Just then her office phone rang. She picked it up and said, "Hello. Oh, hi Ben! Yeah I am still in the office. Yes Cal is here too. Okay, we will see you in a bit. Bye." She hung up the phone and turned to Cal and said, "It looks like we will be working late. I think Ben has a new case for us."

"Well there goes our dancing plan, yeah?" Cal said sitting down.

Gillian laughed and said, "Ben will be here in about five minutes. Do you think we can go out dancing for five minutes?"

"Nah, it will take you five minutes to get warmed up. Rain check?" Cal asked.

Gillian nodded and she went back to her reports. Cal got out some papers from his briefcase and started to read over them.

Ben knocked on the door a couple minutes later and came into Gillian's office. "Hey guys, thanks for staying this late. I just got this case, literally seven minutes ago." He sat down in the chair next to Cal.

Gillian looked up and said, "Its okay, Ben. What do you need?"

Ben took a deep breath and said, "Well, no one can know about this case. Not even Ria, Loker or Emily, okay?" They both nodded and he went on, "Well I got a call from Scotland Yard, from my pal Richard. They have been stumped on a case for about a month now." He turned to Cal and asked, "Do you know about the Alpha Omega Club?"

Cal straightened up and said, "It is said to be the oldest club in London. It is very private and very exclusive. All I know about them is that they have this funny philosophy that they will be the last club standing. Hence, Alpha, the beginning and Omega, the end."

Ben nodded, "Yeah that club. Well there have been five kidnappings from there in the last month. Four, of which, have turned up dead. The only thing these five men have in common is that they belong to the Alpha Omega Club. Now Scotland Yard thinks that it is someone in the club, but they aren't sure who it is. The only thing left at the crime scene is a note on gold paper to the spouse, which is signed 'To London, with Love'." Ben took a deep breath and said, "This is where you come in. Since the F.B.I. knows that you know your way around London, they want to put you in as a mole."

Cal started to get angry, "Why is the F.B.I. involved. It's Scotland Yard's problem, let them handle it."

Ben looked into Cal's eyes and said, "The last person they kidnapped was an American. He had dual citizenship between here and England. They need your help. They are holding out for the best but it has been 48 hours since the kidnapping. They don't think he has survived."

"Well how am I even going to get in? We are certainly not that rich enough to get in." Cal said.

Ben said, "The president of the club has been cooperating with Scotland Yard. He wants to get these people caught. So, he has set up a dummy account for someone to come in and catch the guys behind these killings."

No one said anything for a couple of minutes. Then Gillian said, "Ben, how safe is Cal going to be? He could be walking into a trap." She looked at Cal very worried.

Ben looked at Gillian and said, "He will be protected at all times. I will be there along with help from Scotland Yard. We can protect you." He added looking at Cal.

Cal nodded and said, "It looks like I am going home, yeah? I better go pack and I need to tell Emily."

Ben stood up holding up his hand to stop Cal from walking off. "First off, you can't tell Emily where you are going or why. Second off, you will need a wife so we are also sending Gillian to go with you."

Cal started to get angry again, "There is no bloody way that you are sending in Gillian with me. What if she gets hurt? No, Gillian you are not coming along and that is final."

Now Gillian stood up angrily, "You cannot tell me what to do Cal. If they need someone to go with you then it should be me. No one knows you better than me. Or that can live with your bubbling personality. And plus, obviously the decision has been made to take me since Ben is in here talking to both of us and not just you."

Cal turned to a guilty looking Ben and said, "You made a decision about my team and you didn't consult me. Then, no we will not take on the case. You can pick someone else to do your work."

Gillian walked around her desk and whispered to Cal, "It's a done deal. You are the best at what you do. We are a team, Cal. Let's work as a team." He only looked at her but then he nodded. "Hey look at the bright side, I have never been to England and I have the best tour guide!"

Cal laughed a little and then looked at Ben, "When do we have to leave?"

Ben looked down at his watch and said, "You leave from Dulles Airport in about three hours and you will arrive at Heathrow Airport around 11:00 am. Now what names do you want on your passports and I.D's?"

Gillian stood up and said, "Can I be Eleanor Rigby? That will be awesome!" She looked at Cal, "What? I am on this Beatles kick, okay?" She rolled her eyes.

Cal looked at her with a silly look on his face. "Of course you can't be Eleanor Rigby. That will give you away in a matter of seconds. How about we become Steven and Jules Rigby? How does that sound?"

Gillian thought for a second and said, "That will do. But I still think Eleanor Rigby is cool!" She smiled and Cal had no choice but to laugh.

"Alright Steven and Jules Rigby, get to packing and I will meet you at Dulles. I will have you fake I.D.'s and all of your information." Ben said getting up and exiting the door.

Gillian got her purse and walked out with Cal. "What do you think I should bring?"

* * *

**What did you think??? Good? Bad? Indifferent? Next chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow!**


	3. I Want to Hold Your Hand

**Hello, Hello, Hello!!! Here is another chapter!!**

**This one is mainly fluff, but they have to be 'in character'!!! LOL!!!**

**As always, please review, review, review!!!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**P.S. Thank you to Franella!!! Your awesome!!**

* * *

Gillian and Cal stepped out of the taxi holding each other's hand. Gillian put her hand on Cal's chest and said, "Wow Steven, this hotel looks wonderful! It looks so romantic." She kissed Cal's cheek as they walked into the grand hotel. They walked up to the woman behind the counter who said, "Welcome to the Brown's Hotel. How may I help you?"

Cal got out his wallet and said, "Ah, yes, we are checking in. The room is under Steven Rigby." He gave her his I.D..

"Just one moment, Sir, as I look for your name. Oh yes, here is your name, Steven Rigby and his new bride Jules Rigby. You will be staying in the Hellenic Suite. Just give me one moment as I put your information in."

Gillian and Cal looked at each other with the same surprised expression after the woman said 'new bride.' Gillian shrugged her shoulders and started to kiss Cal on the cheek and neck to play along with the story. Cal just had to laugh.

"Okay, Mr. and Mrs. Rigby, your room is all set. I hope you have a wonderful stay here at the Brown's Hotel. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ring us at the front desk. This is Paul, he will be bringing up your bags."

Paul put their bags on to a luggage cart and rolled it to the elevators. He pushed the up button. The elevators opened to an elderly man in the hotel's uniform. "Top of the morning to you. My name is Gerald. I am in charge of the lifts."

Gillian smiled and said, "Good morning, Gerald! I am Jules and this is Steven. We will be staying here for a couple of days." Cal moaned in embarrassment. Gillian looked at him with stern eyes and said sweetly to Gerald, "I'm sorry for his grumpiness. We just came off of an eight hour flight from America."

Gerald smiled, "It's okay Mrs. I would be grumpy too. Here you go, fourth floor. I hope you have a wonderful stay here." He held the door open for everyone to pass through.

Before the door closed Gillian waved and said, "Thank you Gerald!"

They walked to their room where Paul took the keycard out of his pocket and opened the door. He stepped to the side to let Gillian and Cal go through. Gillian walked in with a look of surprise and pleasure. "Oh my goodness! What a gorgeous room." She went to the window and squealed, "Oh Steven, look at the view! It is absolutely wonderful! What is that street called?" She said pointing out.

Cal came up behind her and looked out the window and whispered into her ear, "Dover Street, Darling." Gillian turned around to have Cal's face two inches away. She kissed him on the nose and said, "Thank you, Honey Bun." She walked by him and squeezed his butt. He had to keep in his laughter when he turned towards Paul.

Paul was waiting patiently when he asked, "Where would you like your luggage, Sir?"

Cal looked around and said, "You can put them down right there. Thanks lad." He saw that Gillian was in the sitting area admiring another view of Dover Street. When Paul was done unloading the luggage, he turned and asked, "Do you need anything else, Sir?"

Cal took out his wallet and handed the boy £7. "No thanks that will be all." With that Paul left closing the door.

Gillian came running up to Cal! She hugged him and said, "This room is wonderful! Let's go explore!" She took his hand and they looked at the bedroom. She stopped and looked out of the door. "Hold on, they gave us a suite with only one bed." Cal wiggled his eyebrows up and down. "Stop that! It's not funny. Well we can switch off the bedrooms. I can sleep on the sofa and you can take the bed tonight."

Cal laughed, "You thought it was so funny when you pinched my buttocks. What kind of gentleman would I be if I let you sleep on the sofa? I will sleep on the sofa and you can have the bed, okay?"

Gillian was about to argue back when her cell phone rang. It was a disposable phone Ben had gotten them so that they could keep communications with each other. She ran to her purse in the sitting area, opened it and said, "Hello. Hi Ben. We just checked in. Hey, did you reserve our rooms? Did you have to put us as newlyweds? Okay. Not a problem. If we have anything come up, I'll give you a call. Alright, Ben. Bye."

She turned to Cal and said, "That was Ben. He will be sending over some paperwork for us. I guess the meet and greet will be tonight. He said all the stuff and information we need will be in that package. He sounded so happy over the phone when I asked him about the newlywed thing."

Cal laughed as he took out his laptop. Gillian sat on the couch as Cal checked his e-mail and the live video feed to 'check' on the office. Gillian got up, yawned and said, "I am going to take my shower." He just muffled an okay never tearing his eyes away from the screen.

Gillian laughed and went into the bedroom. She took off her blouse and headed for the bathroom. She opened the door and she did a sudden intake of breath. "Oh my goodness!" she accidently shouted.

She turned around and started to yell for Cal when she bumped into him. He held onto her and asked, "What happened?"

Gillian backed away and said, "This bathroom is huge! It's bigger than my spare bedroom!" She looked at him smiling. However, he was not looking into her eyes. He was looking at her black lacey bra. She had accidently dropped her blouse when she bumped into Cal. She immediately picked it up and held it to her chest. "Oh, sorry, I forgot that I took off my blouse. But you can stop staring!"

Cal revived himself and said, "You are the one who yelled. I thought you were in trouble." She studied his face, he was telling the truth. He asked, "Why are you so excited over a bathroom?"

Gillian blushed and said, "This is the nicest bathroom I have been in. The last hotel I stayed at was a Holiday Inn, okay."

He laughed and said, "I'll let you get back to admiring the bathroom. But I have got to say the views are magnificent!" He turned and grinned at Gillian. She threw her blouse at him and said, "Get out!"

She took her luxurious shower and stepped into the complimentary bathrobes. They were very soft. She walked out to the sitting area where Cal had spread out all of the information that Ben sent them. He looked up but immediately looked down. "Ummm, the papers came in. It tells us what time to be there and what we have to wear." He looked miserable. "I can't believe I have to wear this crap."

Gillian walked over and looked down at the list. "I have to wear a hat. Is it one of those ridiculous looking hats?" Cal nodded and Gillian wrinkled up her nose in disdain. "Well at least I can wear regular dressy clothes." Then she smiled and said, "Darling, I think you will look dashing in a tuxedo."

Cal looked at her and said sarcastically, "Ha Ha! I'm going to go take my shower. Hopefully you saved some hot water for me."

After Cal walked into the bathroom, Gillian called down to the front desk. "Yes, I need a hat for this evening. One of those dressy ones. White. Yes, please bill it to the room. Thank you."

After Gillian hung up the phone and went to her luggage. She pulled out several dresses and some underwear. She first put on her matching panties and bra. Then she put on a pink and black silk lace slip. By this time Cal was getting out of the shower and walked in to see Gillian half naked. He stopped and whined, "Is there ever a point in this trip that I am going to see you with clothes on?"

She smiled coyly and said, "Of course, but we are supposed to be married. A little bare skin can't do you any harm. Now a more important question, which dress should I wear?" He moaned rolling his eyes. "Now Cal, be honest with me. This dress is wonderful but it is a little too tight." She said picking up a navy blue dress. "But this dress is a little looser but it looks very matronly." Looking down at the black dress. She thought for a moment and then turned to looked at Cal. He was staring at her butt. "Cal! Which dress? And stop looking at my butt." He turned around and mumbled, "The black one. I'm going to get dressed in the bathroom." When he turned around, he blushed a little but it soon went away.

He had dressed perfectly until he put on the tie. It kept on falling apart. Gillian knocked on the bathroom door and asked, "Can I come in? I need to put my make-up on."

Cal opened the door and said, "You don't need make-up. You are beautiful without it." Gillian looked at him with shock. "Hey, don't look at me that way; you want me to act more like a husband. So here it is." Gillian blushed and mumbled a 'thank you'. "Damn, I hate ties. I never wear them. I can never get one on." Gillian put her arm on Cal's shoulder and turned him around. "Let me." Was all she said. Her fingers worked very fast and in no time Cal had a perfect tie. He whistled, "Whoa, where did you learn to do that? That's a nice job."

Gillian beamed and said, "I learned from my brother. I would fix up his tie for a dance. And then I would practice on Alec. He was not good at tying ties, either."

Cal kissed Gillian on the cheek and said, "Thank you, Darling." And he walked out of the bathroom. Gillian blushed and continued to put on her make-up. However, she didn't put on a lot. Then she put her hat on. She hesitated for a second and then she put on a ring. She looked in the mirror and shrugged.

She walked out to the sitting area and asked, "Are you ready? Do you have the address?"

"I'm ready and I have the address right here." He patted the area over his heart where his coat pocket was. He then noticed something shiny on her finger. "What is that?" he asked pointing at her ring finger.

Gillian looked down at her hand. She looked embarrassed when she said, "It's the only ring I have. We are supposed to be married. How could I explain why I don't have a ring?"

Cal looked at her in her eyes and said, "I know what you are talking about but why do you have to wear **his** ring?" Cal looked genuinely hurt.

Gillian thought for a moment and said, "Well I can say this is a temporary ring until we find a new one. But I am not going to buy a new ring for this case. I refuse."

Cal looked down and quietly said "Okay." They left the room and went into the elevator. Gillian waved to Gerald and said, "We are going out on a night on the town. Any suggestions?"

Gerald laughed and said, "Nothing a young couple like you would like." The elevator reached the lobby and Gerald said, "Have a great evening." Gillian waved back and smiled.

They got outside and they started walking towards the city. Cal turned to Gillian and asked, "Hey Jules, can I hold your hand?"

Gillian just smiled and grabbed Cal's hand.

* * *

**So... what did you think??? Please, tell me!!!!**


	4. Yellow Submarine

**Hello again!!! Here is another chapter!! And it is a loooong one!!! I was thinking about splitting it up, but decided against it.**

**I am going to warn you, there are alot of people being introduced. And also there are a couple of bad words. **

**Please review, review, review. Let me know if there is anything that is confusing you.**

**Please Enjoy!**

* * *

They arrived at the Alpha Omega Club at 5:00. "We are just in time. How is my hat?" Gillian whispered.

Cal looked her over and said, "It's a little crooked. Let me straighten it out for you. Hold still." Cal straightened her hat and then straightened his tie. He grinned and said, "We are looking foxy!" Gillian just laughed.

Cal went up to the door and knocked. A hole opened from the door and a man said, "State your name and your business."

Cal stated, "Steven and Jules Rigby initiation into the A.O. Club."

The man closed the hole and unlocked the door. He opened it and said, "Welcome. Please take your coats off." They did as they were told. "Please wait here." He turned and walked down the hallway. They stood in silence.

A man came down the hall saying, "Welcome to our fine establishment!" He was an older man, with salt and pepper hair and a matching beard. He was dressed as if he were going to a ball. He looked at Cal like he recognized him. Gillian saw it but decided to keep quiet. He shook Cal's hand and then kissed Gillian's. "My name is Chancellor Charles Knightly. I am in charge of this fine organization. Welcome, welcome. Ahh, this is my lovely wife Serena Knightly." The woman was beautiful for her age. She had more graying hairs than her husband but her face had less wrinkles.

"Good evening. Welcome to our society. We are glad that you have decided to join us. If I may ask, what is your name?" Serena cordially asked.

Cal stated, "My name is Steven Rigby and this is my lovely wife Jules Rigby." He kissed Serena's hand. Gillian shook her hand and said, "It is very nice to meet you."

Serena smiled and said, "Well the pleasure is all mine. Will you come with me, dear. The other wives are in the sitting room waiting to meet you." Gillian nodded, turned to Cal and kissed him on the cheek. She had the slightest bit of worry on her face but Cal calmed her with his radiant smile. Gillian followed Serena into the sitting room, where there were five other women sitting on the sofas. They all stood up as Gillian and Serena entered the room.

"Ladies, may I introduce Mrs. Jules Rigby." No one said anything but they bowed their heads. Gillian bowed hers and said, "How do you do?"

Serena pointed to the oldest woman in a purple dress and said, "May I introduce Mrs. Mae Kingsley. She has been in our group for 43 years." They shook hands. Serena pointed to a middle aged woman in a white and black polka-dotted dress and said, "May I introduce Mrs. Julia Stanton. She has been in our group for 22 years." They shook hands. Serena pointed to a younger woman in a black dress and said, "May I introduce Mrs. Kiera Thorn. She has been in our group for 8 years." They shook hands. Serena pointed to another younger woman in a teal dress and said, "May I introduce Mrs. Natalie Franklin. She has been in our group for 9 years." They shook hands. Serena pointed to the last woman, who was middle aged and said with pride, "May I introduce Mrs. Alexandria Burton. She is my daughter and she has been in our group for 25 years." They shook hands.

Everyone sat down after the introductions. Mrs. Mae Kingsley said, "Tell us a little about yourself, dear."

Gillian took a deep breath and gracefully said, "My name is Mrs. Jules Rigby. I was originally born in New York. I come from the Libby Family. Our heritage can be traced back to the Rockefellers." Everyone nodded their heads as if they liked what Gillian said. She went on, "I married Steven Rigby last week in a small ceremony in Virginia. Steven owns his own real estate business in the Upper East Side of Manhattan. We have decided that we want to start a family soon." Gillian had a look of sadness cross her face but it was very fast.

The women seemed to agree that Gillian's story fit the mold.

Mrs. Alexandria Burton asked, "Do you know Patricia Madison?" Gillian shook her head no. "Ah, poor dear. She just lost her husband not too long ago. Her husband did business in New York. Something with the stock market, but I think he said something about buying a condo in Manhattan. Maybe your husband knows who he is."

Gillian smiled, "I will ask my husband tonight. What was his name again?"

Mrs. Kiera Thorn spoke up and said, "Rodger Madison. They were such a fantastic couple."

Gillian looked very curious and asked, "May I ask, what happened to Mr. Madison?" Gillian's heart was racing.

All the women looked down, some showed sadness, others shame. Serena looked up and said, "He was killed a few weeks ago. Bless his heart, he probably didn't fight back." For a split second, Gillian thought she saw contempt, but it was gone.

Gillian shook her head and said somberly, "How incredibly sad. What a terrible thing to go through." Gillian looked down and said, "I hope nobody has to go through losing a loved one, especially like that."

Mrs. Natalie Franklin said, "Oh, but she is not the only one to lose a husband. There was Mrs. Fraiser, Mrs. Templeton and Mrs. Brown." By the end of her statement every woman was looking at her with much contempt. Obviously, she wasn't the brightest one in the room.

Gillian just looked confused and asked, "What happened to their husbands? Surely they didn't all die." She looked up to find that most women had a look of concern and sadness. Contempt again from Serena but it was very quick. Gillian started to look frightened.

Mrs. Mae Kingsley spoke up, "Deary, you mustn't be frightened. This has all been nothing more than a coincidence. I am sure you have nothing to fear. This whole matter will be solved in no time." She patted Gillian's hand reassuringly. Gillian smiled back at Mae. She didn't see Serena looking at Gillian with disgust.

The women went on to discuss things like homes, vacations, babies and grandchildren. The time went by fast. There was no other discussion on the murders.

***

After Gillian left with Serena, Charles took Cal to the smoking parlor. When he opened the door, the sweet smell of cigars wafted towards Cal. He smelled the air and said, "I really miss cigars. Since knowing Jules, I have had to cut back. She hates the smell."

Charles laughed and said, "Well tonight you are a man again. Welcome to our smoking parlor. Anytime you need a smoke, just come here. We will take care of you."

They walked up to the bar where there were four men whispering in a group. Charles coughed to get their attention. "Gentlemen, this is our new inductee, Steven Rigby. His wife is Jules Rigby, an American." Cal noticed the look of contempt pass through on their faces but he played it off, "She is an American, a bloody rich one at that. What is a man to do, but to marry that woman immediately?" They all laughed and they started to shake hands.

A younger man shook his hand first, "Oi, I am Michael Franklin. I am a lawyer."

An older man was next, "Hello, I am Winston Stanton. I run a jewelry store in the Soho district. Well I run many jewelry stores actually." He laughed.

The younger man next to him didn't shake his hand but said, "Hey let me get you a drink. You look like a scotch man. Am I mistaken?" Cal shook his head and said, "Scotch all the way. On the rocks, please." The man smiled and said, "My name is Bart Thorn. I own many bars in the area. My talent is to guess what kind of drink you prefer. I am damn well good at it too!"

Charles then said, "May I introduce my son-in-law, Garry Burton. He is married to my daughter, Alexandria. He is also the Vice Chancellor of our club. If you have any problems, he is the man you need to see." Both men shook hands but Garry had a look of repulsion past through his face. However, Cal kept smiling.

Charles turned to Cal and said, "Now, welcome to the Alpha Omega Club. We are a social based society; however, we have ties to just about everything important in London. Our society was founded by Grinling Gibbons. We are the first society to have ever existed in the Soho district. We honor him." Everyone raised their glasses to a portrait of him and then silently took a sip. "We believe that our culture today will not survive in the coming future. Our world as a whole (and not just in London) is weak. They are weak minded and weak able. The men we choose as a society are not weak. We strive in not only our personal lives with obedient women but also in our professional lives with the contacts that we make. There is no room for mistakes or weakness." At that last sentence all the men said, "Here, here!" and they drank again.

Cal picked up his glass and saluted them. The men sat in silence for a moment. Cal then spoke up, "Do you mind if I ask something that has been on my mind?" No one said anything so Cal went on, "Well, I had a buddy, who works at the Met, come to the wedding last week. He tell me that some of your members went missing." No one said anything. Cal quickly spoke up, "Were they of the weak mind? Good riddance to them. I fucking hate weak people around me."

Garry spoke up and said, "Yes they were weak. They couldn't perform some of the tasks we asked them to do. They had no brass. They were crying little babies." Charles put a hand on his arm. He quietly said, "We are sad that they had to leave this earth like that, but they were weak minded. Take Paul Fraiser, he also had an American wife. She was a hussy, through and through. What did he do to get his woman in line? Nothing, bloody nothing. If he couldn't keep his woman in line, what else has he lost control of. I am like you Steven, good riddance to them."

Cal was hesitated before asking, "Do you know what happened to them? Do you know who kidnapped them?"

Garry laughed, "Steven, are you part of the fucking Met? We don't know what happened to them but like you said good riddance." He was showing full disgust and hatred.

Charles noticed how angry Garry was getting and decided to intervene quickly. "Well Steven, I hope you will enjoy coming to our society. Now remember, if you need anything, and I mean anything, please don't hesitate to ask. Now tomorrow, there is a dinner party at Mr. Stanton's house. Here is his address. It is a black tie affair, so dress accordingly. I am afraid we have to convene this meeting until next time."

Cal went around shaking everyone's hand and said, "Thank you for showing me great hospitality. Mr. Stanton, may I oblige you for a favor?"

***

Gillian was waiting in the foyer with the other ladies. Serena turned to her and said, "Now Jules don't forget about our little dinner party tomorrow night. It is going to be a Julia's house. Please dress formally." Just then, the men walked out of the smoking parlor and greeted their wives. Cal came up to Gillian and gave her a long kiss on the cheek. Well, thank you for having us at this fine establishment. We look forward to meeting you tomorrow." Cal said.

Charles came up and said, "No the pleasure is ours. Let me walk you out." And he pushed them out the door. They walked down the block and Charles turned around and gave Cal a 'man' hug. "Cal, it's good to see you ol' chap! How have you been?"

Cal smiled and said, "I have been doing well. I didn't know if you had recognized me. It's good to see you too!" He looked at Gillian, who looked confused. "Because of this wonderful man, I was able to go to Cambridge. I had granted me a full scholarship. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't even be here."

Gillian just smiled and said, "How lovely."

Charles laughed and said, "Well ol' boy, I have to get back. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. And don't worry; your secret is safe with me and only me." They shook hands. He turned to Gillian and said, "Madam, it was a pleasure to meet you. I shall see you tomorrow." He kissed her hand and then he turned around and left.

They started walking down the street, when Cal called out to a cab. They got in and Cal said to the driver, "To Cipriani on 25 Davies Street." Gillian looked at him and was about to say something when he interrupted her and said, "Darling, can't it wait until I have food in my stomach. I am starving and I am taking you to the best restaurant in town. I got us a table at the last minute. Okay, let's just wait." Gillian nodded and said, "To be honest with you, I felt as if I were in a yellow submarine. The only thing that was missing was the band." She held Cal's hand for the entire ride to the restaurant.

* * *

**Thank you to Franella! You rock, girl!!! **

**Again let me know how it is going so far!!!! Please review!! Thank you!**


	5. You Really Got a Hold on Me

**Hello!!! Happy Friday!!!! Here is another chapter!! This one has alot more fluff, so enjoy!**

**I want to shout out to Franella for helping me choose this restaurant. Of course, I don't own anything with Cipriani! **

**Please, please, please review!!! They seriously make my day!!!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

They arrived at Cipriani by 7:30. They stepped out of the taxi and walked straight in. They walked up to the hostess and Cal said, "Reservation under Lightman." While the hostess checked for the name, Gillian turned to Cal and said, "I thought we were going all out with the story."

The hostess looked up and said, "Mr. and Mrs. Lightman, right this way." She took them to a cozy, private booth. "I hope you enjoy this evening."

Gillian looked around, "Cal, how did you get us into this restaurant? It looks very busy." He looked innocently at her about to say something but their waiter interrupted him. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Lightman. Can I start you off this evening with a bottle of wine?"

Cal said, "I will have a scotch on the rocks and she will have a Sweet Annie. Thanks." He looked at Gillian and said, "What? I know some people, okay. Can't you just enjoy the evening as my wife?" He wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

Gillian laughed sweetly and whispered, "Cal, you wiggle your eyebrows at me one more time, I will rip them off. And if we are being for real, can you ask the waiter to stop calling me 'Mrs. Lightman'." He stopped wiggling his eyebrows but he kept on grinning. "What are you grinning at?" Gillian asked while blushing.

"You don't want me to tell the waiter to stop calling you Mrs. Lightman. I think you rather enjoy it. I can tell because you blush. Like right now." Gillian had to look down. "See now, you get a kick out of being my 'wife', don't you?"

The waiter dropped off the drinks and Gillian said, "Thank God." She started to drink hers very quickly. She was half way done with it when she said, "Mmmmm, that is very good. How did you know I would like that? You know I am not a fruity drink kind of gal." Cal grinned again but this time Gillian couldn't help but grin herself. She nodded as she said, "That is right, I am your wife, right? Ha Ha!"

"Do I hear a hint of sarcasms coming from you, my darling?" Cal said sweetly. Gillian said nothing, but continued to drink her drink.

The waiter came up and asked, "Are you ready to order?" Cal nodded but Gillian was scrambling for her menu. He put down her menu and said, "I can order for you, please." She looked at his soft eyes and nodded. "I will be having the Calves liver alla veneziana with polenta and she will be having the Risotto alla primavera. And could you keep the drinks coming?" The waiter nodded and said, "Great choice, sir, and I will have another round of drinks out for you in a couple of minutes. You meal will be out soon." He took the menus and left.

After Gillian got another drink, she turned to Cal and asked, "So how do you really know Charles?"

He looked confused and said, "Didn't you hear me when I told you? He helped me get through college." Gillian looked at him with a 'you aren't telling me the whole truth' look. "Oh, okay, over the summer in my youth, I took a job as a caddy on a golf course. I would caddy for him. We would talk about everyday things and soon he was paying for my schooling. He always said that my bright mind should never go to waste. And so here I am, lucky that I even knew him and that he had a kind heart."

Gillian was thinking and then said, "Well I am glad he helped you through college but there is just something about him that I just don't trust. I definitely don't trust his wife either. She without doubt had contempt on her face whenever we talked about the men being killed. She said something about Rodger Madison not being able to fight back. Oh, speaking of him, I guess he did a lot of business in America. He was going to buy a condo in Manhattan."

Cal thought, "Well Paul Fraiser had an American wife. They said that she always cheated on him. They told me that he was weak. They definitely have this strong emotion against people who show weakness. Maybe there is a deeper connection than meets the eye. Maybe all the victims had dealing with America, whether it was a spouse or business. They definitely showed weakness, but I don't know how that would give them the right to kill someone." Cal took a sip of his drink, "I don't trust Charles' son-in-law. He was being outright malicious and had a strong dislike for Paul Fraiser."

Just then, their food came out, with another round of drinks. Gillian admired the food, "Wow, this looks absolutely amazing." She just stared at her food. Cal was about to say something when she blurted out, "I think I am starting to get drunk. What is in these drinks?" Cal just laughed and shrugged his shoulders. They ate without a sound, except for when Gillian would moan after taking a bite. Soon a man came up to the table yelling, "Cal Lightman, you ol' dog! How the hell are you?"

Cal got up and hugged this man. "Nothing much, I'm just here with a co-worker enjoying your fantastic food."

He looked at Gillian and said, "Sorry for my old friend's rudeness but my name is Michael Vintino. I run the kitchens. And your name is?"

Gillian held out her hand and said, "My name is Gillian. It is very nice to meet you. Cal has never told me that he knows a famous person."

Michael kissed her hand. Cal intervened by taking Gillian's hand into his own and said, "All right, all right, you have met. Don't you have some cooking to do?"

"Of course, but I wanted to come out and meet this exquisite woman sitting right next to you." Michael said looking at Gillian. She could do nothing else but giggle.

"Alright, well you met and we have to finish our dinner before it gets cold. It was great to see you ol' chap. Let's meet up at the pub one of these days, yeah?" Cal asked still holding Gillian's hand.

Michael straightened up and said, "Definitely, but we have to pick a new pub. The one we used to go to is closed down. Let me know, buddy. In the meantime, please enjoy dessert on the house." He shook Cal's hand and then he turned to Gillian and said, "I hope you enjoy your evening, even though it is with this ol' man. If you are looking for a good time call me at this number." He gave her a piece of paper. She took it and giggled some more. He finish with, "I can show you the true meaning of love. Good night, my lovely lady." He kissed her hand, turned around and went back to the kitchen.

Gillian turned to Cal and said, "Well isn't he charming. I think I just might take him up on his offer."

Cal grabbed her hand and said, "Over my dead body. Plus he doesn't even know the true meaning of love. He is just trying to get in your pants."

Gillian grinned and said, "Cal Lightman, are you jealous? Ha! No you can't be. How do you know that he doesn't know the true meaning of love? You probably haven't seen him in years."

The dessert and the next round of drinks came out just as Cal was saying, "He has always used that as a pick up line."

She was eyeing the dessert when she asked, "What was you pick up line? I think I want the chocolate cake. No surprise, right? Do you want to share?"

He nodded and said, "I never had a pickup line. I got women with my charming good looks." He smiled a bright smile.

Gillian laughed and said, "Yeah right, come on Cal, what was your pick up line. Rest a sure; I think I have heard them all." She started to whine, "Come on, Cal, tell me. I won't tell a soul. Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye!"

Cal looked at her with a silly look on his face and said, "Honey, I think you are drunk. Let's get the check and go back to the hotel. Gillian whined but she obliged.

She got up and had to sit back down again, "How many drinks did I have, 100?"

Cal helped her up and said, "You had about five. They will get you when you least expect it." They walked together to the front of the restaurant, where Cal hailed a taxi. They got in quickly and Cal said, "To the Brown's Hotel, Albemarle Street, Mayfair." The taxi started driving. Gillian had to hang onto Cal so that she didn't fall over. But she wasn't helping the fact that was falling over on purpose. On one fall, she fell on top of Cal. Her face was in front of Cal's when she whispered, "Tell me your pick up line. I promise not to tell anyone." Then she started to giggle. He lifted her up and she looked outside of the window. Suddenly she yelled "Stop!" The taxi stopped, throwing both of them in a whiplash. Before Cal could stop her, she got out and ran to the side walk. Cal quickly paid the driver and ran out to catch up with her.

When he finally saw her, she was staring into a window. When he walked up to her she whispered, "Look Cal, Channel! How beautiful!" Her eyes were big and round.

He turned her around and asked, "You stopped the taxi, risked our lives for Channel! You are mad crazy, Luv. Come on, we can walk the rest of the way back."

She resisted at first but then gave in. They crossed Old Bond Street and cut across through the alleyway. They stopped by Tiffany's. Gillian said, "Look Cal, Tiffany's. I love that movie with Tiffany's. What is that movie called?"

Cal smiled because he knew this answer, "Breakfast at Tiffany's, Luv." Gillian was just about to ask him a question when out of nowhere it started to rain. Cal grabbed her hand and started running towards the hotel. By the time they got there, they were soaking wet and out of breath. Before they went inside, she pulled him closer and whispered into his ear, "Now remember, I am Jules and you are Steven. We are married, okay?"

She walked in first and went straight to the elevator. She noticed that Gerald was not working. Once they were in, she put her arms around Cal and said softly, "Wasn't that a fantastic evening, Steven. Let's follow it up with a fantastic night." She kissed Cal lightly around his neck. The elevator man just looked at them but didn't say anything. Once the elevator opened, they walked out to their door.

Cal opened the door and let Gillian in. She walked in slowly and sultry. When he closed the door, he grabbed Gillian and pushed her up against the door. He put his hands on her waist. As he whispered into her ear, he could feel the goose bumps and her heart beat rising. "You are beautiful and sexy, do you know that? If you come home with me, I will put you on a pedestal that you rightfully deserve. I will make you moan with desire and ache for more of my touches. Come home with me, I will make you shiver with desire and warm you with my love. The choice is up to you." He kissed her once on her neck underneath her ear lobe.

Gillian stood there for a long time, her buzz starting to wear off. She looked at Cal. If the lights were on he would see her eyes full of desire. She went in to kiss him but he pulled away and said, "That was my pick up line. I'm going to go take a shower. Why don't you take the bed and I will take the couch." He didn't wait for an answer; he left and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door. She walked to the bedroom, took off her dress and climbed into bed. Soon she was drifting into sweet dreams.

* * *

**Loved it??? Hated it?? Confused??? Please review!!!!! Thank you!!!**


	6. Eleanor Rigby

**Hello, hello, hello!!! Here is another chapter! Like the last one, this one is long and purely fluff!!**

**Thank you for all of the reviews!! Please, please, please keep them coming!!**

**I want to give a shout out to Franella for hooking me up with all of her knowledge about London!!**

**Again, I don't own anything!**

**Enjoy!!!**

* * *

Gillian woke up to the light streaming in from the window. She automatically put her hand to her head and softly moaned. She got up and walked out to the sitting room. Cal was turned over on the couch. She tip-toed to the mini-fridge and got a bottle of water out. Her back was to Cal when he rolled over and saw Gillian in her panties and bra.

He moaned and said, "Seriously, Luv, where are your clothes. It's like you walk around here as if I am invisible." Gillian turned around and blushed. She didn't move or say anything. Cal got up with his blanket and said, "Gillian, I seriously love the view, but I am begging you put something on. You are going to catch a cold." He wrapped the blanket around her body. He ended up wrapping his arms around her as well. They stood like that for a couple of minutes.

Gillian pushed herself away from Cal and said, "I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to run away like that. It's just, I have always dreamed of owning a Channel dress. I was sort of entranced." That sat in silence for a couple of seconds and then Gillian said, "Well I am going to take my shower. What are we going to do today?"

Cal perked up and said, "I have a whole day planned for us. And rest assure it does not involve drinking!"

Gillian nodded and started walking towards the bathroom. Then she turned around, smiled coyly and said, "By the way, I have never heard of a pick-up line that was genuinely sweet and sexy. You rest assure that your pick-up line is safe with me." She winked at him and turned and closed the door. He smiled at himself and shot a fist into the air. He quickly got dressed, wrote a note to Gillian and left.

Gillian got out of the shower and put a towel around her. She walked out expecting to see Cal, but he wasn't there. She saw the note and read it:

"Dear Eleanor Rigby,

I went out to get us breakfast. I will be back in about 30 minutes.

Love, Paul McCartney"

Gillian laughed out loud. She shook her head and said, "Silly, silly man." She took off her towel and started to get dress. She went to her computer and played the song "Eleanor Rigby". She was dancing and singing along to it that she didn't hear the door open.

Cal walked in with a big grin on his face. However, when he saw Gillian with only panties on, his smile got bigger. He could only see her back. So he decided to be the gentleman and closed his eyes and turn around. He yelled, "Gillian, I am back!"

Gillian froze mid-booty shake and ran to the bedroom. She came out wearing a pair of jeans and a polo shirt. Her cheeks were bright red when she saw Cal still turned towards the door and a hand over his eyes. She coughed and said, "You can turn around now. I am properly dressed." Cal turned around with a big teethy grin. She put her hands on her hips and said, "Shut up, Cal. It isn't like you haven't danced around naked when you are alone." Gillian blushed again.

"Well of course I do, Luv. All the time, but you would never know, would you?" He put a paper bag on the table and said, "I've got breakfast. I got you some eggs and toast with strawberry jelly. Plus, I got some strong black coffee."

Gillian sat down at the table and said, "Thank you. I am starving! Why did it have to take you so long to get breakfast? We could have gotten something here."

Cal sat down and put a napkin on his pants. "I didn't want to pay a bloody arm and a leg for the same thing."

Gillian stared at him, "You are not telling me something. What else did you do?"

Cal looked at her and shrugged, "It none of your damn business. Bloody hell, woman. I just got some breakfast for you. You're welcome by the way."

Gillian smiled as she ate her eggs and said sweetly, "Thank you, Steven. Or should I call you Paul from now on?"

Cal drew his head closer to Gillian and whispered, "You can call me anything you want, Luv." Gillian blushed and didn't say anything more on the subject.

When Gillian was done with her meal, she looked up and asked, "So what are we doing today? You said you had everything planned out."

Cal smiled and said, "Yes, everything has been planned out but we have to be back early so that we can get ready for the dinner party. So let's get ready to go. We don't have a lot of time."

Gillian went into the bathroom to comb her hair, brush her teeth and put a little make-up on. When she was done, Cal was ready at the door. They were about to leave when Gillian exclaimed, "Oh, hold on, and let me get my camera!" Cal just shook his head but waited patiently. She came back and kissed him on the cheek and simply said, "Thank you."

They walked out and pressed the elevator button. Gerald was there to greet them, "Well hello, my little love birds. I heard we had a grand night." Cal kept a straight face but Gillian blushed. "Well are you off to see the sights?" They both nodded as the elevator landed at the lobby. "Have a great day! Enjoy the sights!"

Cal turned around and said, "Oh, I already have!" Gillian smacked him on his head. "Oi, what the hell? Can't go a day without getting in trouble by the Mrs."

They walked out of the hotel. Cal grabbed her hand and said, "We are walking to the first place. And in fact, this is going to be a surprise, so please don't scream in my ear." She nodded and grinned at the same time. They started walking and Gillian said, "This looks so familiar."

Cal looked at her and said, "That's because we walked down here last night, bloody hell."

They crossed Old Bond Street when Gillian stopped. "Cal, are we heading towards Channel?" She intensely looked at him. All he had to do was smile and she screamed and hugged him.

He pushed her away and said, "Bloody hell, woman, I told you not to scream. I'm still at the headache stage of my hangover."

Gillian whispered, "Sorry but I am so excited! Is this what you did this morning?" She looked at his face and said, "Nope, well I guess I will figure out later. How did you get us in? Let me guess, you know somebody."

He grabbed her hand and said, "No, I just called and made an appointment." He looked at his watch and added, "Which is right now." They walked into the store and Gillian was instantly amazed. Cal looked around and said, "I have to admit, this is pretty cool."

A woman came up and said, "You must be Mr. Rigby. My name is Donatella and I will be taking care of you today. How may I help you?"

Cal spoke up, "Well, we have a dinner party to go to. I already have my monkey suit but I think she deserves a beautiful dress. Isn't she gorgeous?"

The woman nodded and said, "That she is. I have already put aside some dresses. Do you know how much you will be spending?"

Gillian was yet again cut off when Cal said, "The sky is the limit."

Donatella smiled and said, "Very well, Mrs. Rigby, if you don't mind coming this way."

Gillian looked at Cal like he was crazy but he gave her an encouraging smile. She followed the woman into the dressing room. She was greeted by a beautiful assortment of dresses. Donatella turned to her and said, "Now if you need any help, don't hesitate to ask. What would you like to have as a refreshment?"

Gillian turned around with her mouth opened and whispered, "Water, please, thank you." She took off her clothes and tried on the first dress. It was a black and white halter dress with a long scarf down the back. She hesitated before she walked out. She was expecting to see Donatella but she saw Cal.

He sat up in his seat when she came out. He let out a low whistle and then said, "I love your legs in that dress." She looked down and saw a slit coming up to her mid-thigh.

Gillian looked in the mirror and said, "I don't like this thing on my chest, I feel like I have a third breast." She shrugged her shoulders and walked back into the dressing room.

Gillian tried on many dresses and coming out to show Cal. He was just as intrigued with the first one as he was with all of them. However, Gillian kept finding something that she didn't like. She then tried on the last dress. It was cream colored, with a silver line going down the middle. She smiled with this one and walked out to show Cal. When he saw her, he got up and said, "This one is absolutely ravishing on you. This one is the one, right?" Gillian looked into his eyes, noticing the dilated pupils and nodded. As she went into the dressing room, Cal went to Donatella and said they had found the dress. He quickly paid for it and went back to meet her. He kissed her cheek and said, "Are you ready? We have to be at our other place by 12:00."

Donatella came into the room and said, "Mrs. Rigby, the dress will be delivered to your room at the Brown's hotel at 2:30. Is there anything else I can help you with?" Gillian just nodded while staring at Cal. He looked at the floor and then said, "Well, it's settled. Thank you Donatella, you have been a treat. Let's go darling." He grabbed her hand and took her outside.

Once they were out Gillian turned to Cal and said, "What gives you the right to buy my things? I am a big girl, I can pay for things on my own." He just shrugged and hailed a taxi. "If you think this conversation is over, you have another thing coming, buddy." A taxi came by and they both hopped into it. Gillian turned to Cal and asked, "Where are we going?"

Cal just put his finger to his lips and shrugged. Gillian sighed a deep sigh and turned her body to look out the window. Soon they were passing a pretty fountain with a dolphin in it. Cal pointed and said, "This is Trafalgar Square." Then they got onto Westminster Bridge when Cal said, "If you look over here you can see the Houses of Parliament and Lords. If you look closely you can see Westminster Abbey." Gillian reached over Cal to look out of the window.

She turned to Cal and said, "This city is absolutely beautiful! I wish I lived here." Cal just smiled. They soon arrived at the London Eye.

Gillian looked up and said, "Cal, aren't we a little too old for Ferris wheels? Plus aren't you afraid of heights?"

Cal looked down, put his hands in his pockets and said, "It is not a Ferris wheel, it is the London Eye. Yes I am afraid of heights, but this is for you. Plus, it is pretty stable. We will not fall to our deaths, at least I don't think. Come on!" He grabbed Gillian's hand and they went to the front desk. "Hello, we have our tickets for the 12:00 Champagne flight."

"Yes, Sir, please wait over there. Someone will be here shortly to collect you." They walked over to the seats and sat down. Cal looked really nervous but he was putting a brave face on for Gillian. She put her hand on his thigh and patted it.

A woman came out and said, "All champagne tickets please come this way." Gillian and Cal got up and walked over to the woman. "All right, I am going to check your tickets and then we will walk over to the capsule." She checked everyone's ticket without any problems. "All right, follow me please." They walked into the capsule. "We will be serving the champagne in 10 minutes."

Cal walked to the seats in the center and sat down, breathing kind of heavy. Gillian sat next to him and whispered, "Are you okay?"

He lifted his face and smiled, "Of course, darling. I just need some champagne." It started to move. "Go, enjoy the view. I will be right here." He pushed her out of her seat. She walked over to the window and stayed there until the champagne came out. Then she sat next to Cal again. "Cheers, darling." They clinked their glasses and drank. He drank his in one gulp. He signaled for another one.

Gillian hesitated and then said, "Steven, I hate to do this to you but can we get a picture together in front of the window?" She looked at him with doe eyes as he got another glass of champagne. He held up his finger and swallowed it all.

He took a deep breath and said, "Okay, darling, let's get that picture." They stood up and started to walk slowly to the window. Gillian grabbed his hand and walked him the rest of the way. She gave her camera to a person next to them and they took a lovely picture. Soon after Gillian inspected the picture, he went straight back to his seat. After the time was up, Cal had three more glasses of champagne and Gillian took 10 more pictures. They got off and walked to get a taxi.

They got in and Cal said, "To the Brown's Hotel, Albemarle Street." Then they were off. The ride back was pretty quite. Cal was looking out of the window and Gillian was looking through her pictures. Soon they were back 'home' and they walked to the elevators. They saw the same guy as the night before, so they didn't make conversation. They went into the room and sat down on the sofa.

Gillian turned to Cal and said, "Thank you for taking that picture with me. Thank you for the whole day. It seems like we are not even working. It seems like this is a very nice vacation." She looked down and mumbled, "My last vacation was to Florida with Alec. He had to leave early for 'work' reasons. I soon found out that he didn't even go into the office."

He patted her hand and said, "We should take more vacations together. I have not check on the office all day today. It's a first for me." He smiled and kissed her cheek. "We need to start getting ready. Your dress will be here at 2:30. And before you say anything," He noticed she was starting to say something, "if you say anything about the dress, I swear, I will get on that computer and spy on everyone in that office. You know I will do it."

Gillian crossed her arms and said, "I think I will go take my shower. Do not come running in." Then she yelled, "I will be naked." She smiled at him and walked into the bedroom.

He grinned and shook his head. He got up and walked to the desk. Once he was sure that she was in the shower, he rang room service, "Yes, hello, I want to order a bottle of your best wine and a plate of chocolate covered strawberries. Can you bring it up to the room by 7:30? We will be out, so can you please bring it in? Thank you. Just put it on my bill. Thank you." He hung up and sat down on the sofa.

She walked out with a towel around her body and exclaimed, "Shower is free. Plus there is some hot water left."

He got up and said, "I will be naked in there. Please feel free to walk in at any time." He grinned as she did a sarcastic "Ha ha!"

He walked into the bedroom door and closed it. He went to his suitcase and took out the bag. He opened it and then opened a box. He grinned and closed it back up. He hid it underneath all of his clothing and closed his suitcase. He went to go take a shower.

Soon enough they were ready to go. Gillian turned to Cal and asked, "Are you ready, Steven? Do you have the address?" He nodded. "Good, so how do you think we should go in?"

"Well Eleanor Rigby, we should both go in there showing our major weaknesses. Let's get them all riled up." Cal held out his hand and they left holding hands.

* * *

**Loved it??? Hate it?? Please let me know!!!!**


	7. A Hard Day’s Night

**Hello!!!! Happy St. Patrick's Day!!! I hope you didn't get pinched and that you will enjoy green beer!! LOL!!!**

**Here is another chapter!! I should have another one up by tomorrow. **

**Thank you for all of the reviews!! Please keep them coming!**

**Again, I don't own anything!!!**

**Enjoy!!!**

* * *

They took a taxi to the Westminster district. In the taxi, Cal got a call from Ben. He picked it up. "Hey Ben, what's up? Oh really, how interesting. I will definitely tell Jules. Okay, we are on our way to the dinner party. I will call you and let you know how it goes. Okay, we will, bye." He hung up the phone and turned to Gillian.

"That was Ben. All of the men that were taken had ties to, not only America, but to other countries. Like France, Belgium, Germany, Turkey, Australia and Brazil. Maybe they didn't like these guys because they had dealings outside of London. Maybe they don't like that." Gillian sat and thought for the rest of the way to the Stanton's home.

They soon arrived in front of a brick building. The Stanton's had a flat at the top of their building. Cal and Gillian went up and rang the doorbell. Cal noticed that Gillian was shaking a little, so he put his arm around her and patted her shoulder. She looked at him and smiled. He kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear, "Just act normally. You look beautiful." Just then, the door opened to Julia and Winston Stanton. They were smiling and saying, "Come in, come in!"

They walked into the flat, which was very open and spacious. Everyone was sitting on the sofa and then they got up to greet the new guests. Everyone shook hands and kissed cheeks.

Cal spoke up, "Sorry we are late, someone was holding us up." He looked at Gillian with a stern look. She smiled and said, "Oh, be quiet! We can talk about it later, darling." She patted his knee roughly. Cal loudly whispered, "Sorry." Gillian and Cal could see the concern passing through some of their faces. He brightened up and said, "Did we miss anything?"

Julia stood up and said, "We are about to serve dinner. Please come and follow me to our dining room table." Everyone got up and followed to the dinner table. Gillian and Cal both sat next to each other, although she gave a nasty look to him. He again, whispered loudly, "Sorry." She gave him a cold look. He sadly looked down. This didn't go unnoticed by the other patrons. Serena had a look of disgust on her face.

The maids brought out the first course, beef bourguignon soup. They also came out with some wine. They were about to serve Cal his drink when Gillian looked up and said, "Steven will not have any wine. He is not allowed to drink this evening."

Cal looked at her with sad eyes and whispered, "Jules, let me have one drink, please."

She looked up at him and said, "No, you are not allowed." She turned to the rest of the guests and said, "He has a drinking problem. He is supposed to stay clean." She turned back to him and said, "It's not my fault that your liver is shot to hell."

He looked down and then grabbed his spoon and started eating his soup. He wiped a tear away from his eye. By this time, Garry was seething. Serena put a hand on his arm to try and calm him down.

By the time the Waldorf salad came out, the topic of conversation changed to politics and the economy. Serena turned to Cal and said, "Now Steven, how is the real estate market doing in America?"

Cal thought for a moment and said not-so confidently, "It's beginning to rise again. I'm just not sure how it's going to end up. I mean, I haven't sold a house in over 6 months." Gillian stifled a laugh and went back to eating her salad.

The main course came out next, which was baked sea bass with garlic potatoes. After that came dessert, which was a spiced roast pear. The conversation went back to politics in London. No one talked to Cal or Gillian. The just sat there quietly and ate their food. They didn't look at each other or touch each other.

Soon the men got up and Charles said, "Ladies, if you don't mind, the men will be meeting outside for a smoke and some brandy." Cal got up and walked out onto the terrace without a glance back to Gillian.

When the men gathered outside, Garry turned to Cal and said, "Why the hell are you going to let your woman boss you around like that? Last night you sounded like you were in charge and now you look like a damn fairy. Pull yourself together man!" The brandy was being served. Cal didn't take one. Garry turned to him and said, "You better drink that brandy or I will shoot you myself."

Cal reluctantly took the glass but said, "My wife is right. I do have a problem. I am drinking too much. But I can't live without it. It is like a drug, if I don't have one then I go into convulsions." Garry looked at Cal like he had just been slapped. No one talked for a couple of minutes. Cal decided to drink the brandy.

Garry looked at him and asked, "Are you dying?" Cal shook his head. Garry nodded and said, "Good, let's get on with our meeting. What should we do about the Met? They are driving me crazy with their questionings and interrogations. What can we do to throw them off of our scent?"

Cal spoke up, "Well did anyone here commit the murders?"

Charles looked at Cal and said, "How could you ask such a question? Of course, no one committed those murders." Cal noticed Garry smirking but he didn't see Charles' shoulder jolt up.

He turned to Garry and said, "He knows something about it, don't you?"

Garry was livid, "What a fucking asshole! Of course I don't know anything about the murders."

Winston held out his arms and said, "Why don't we just keep the noise level down. We don't want the neighbors to hear."

Garry turned to Winston and yelled, "You don't want the neighbors to hear! Who fucking cares! Steven just accused us of murder!"

Cal sat up straighter and said, "If you didn't do anything, then why worried about the Met questioning you? With the way you are acting, you sound like you are guilty."

Garry was about to punch Cal when Charles stopped him, "Garry, settle down. You do look guilty with all of this anger." He pushed him down and yelled, "Settle down!" Garry was enraged but he did what he was told. Charles went on to say, "We all look guilty. We need to settle down and not let our emotions get the better of us." They sat there in silence. Charles turned to Cal and asked, "What would your game plan be?"

Garry laughed, "He can't even control his bitch of a wife, how will he know what to do?"

Cal slumped his shoulders again and looked down. Charles said, "Give the man a chance and give your mouth a break."

Cal looked up and said, "Well I would go straight to the Met and tell them everything you know. They will trust your word far better than if they have to beat it out of you. Relax your muscles and go in there confidently. Again, if you didn't do anything wrong, then why look so guilty."

Charles looked around and said, "What a great idea! It will get the Met off of our back. And plus, what do we have to lie about, we didn't commit the murders." Cal saw Charles' shoulder twitch up just a little. He shook his head and looked down.

Almost all of the guys said, "Here, here; great idea Steven." Garry folded his arms and said, "I will not go to the Met! Fuck them! And fuck you for following the advice of this weak flower." He pointed at Cal.

Charles said, "That is enough, Garry. It is time for us to go, now!" Everyone got up and walked to the door. They went inside to meet their wives.

Gillian looked up to find Cal. She went up to him with fear in her eyes. Then she smelled his breath. She yelled, "Did you just drink. You asshole, I told you not to drink! Go and die if you want to I don't care!"

He looked at Garry and then at Gillian and said, "Whatever, Jules, I wanted a fucking drink. So divorce me, you bitch!"

Gillian scrunched her face and slapped Cal as hard as she could. "Fine, go and die for all I care!" She turned to the ladies and said, "I am sorry. If you will excuse me." And she ran out of the flat.

Cal said, "I'm sorry, too." And ran out to follow Gillian.

* * *

**So, what did you think?? Good?? Bad?? Confused??? Please let me know!!!!**


	8. All My Loving

**Well, hello again!! Here is another chapter! It's a long one and a bit angsty.**

****Now, this scene takes place right before Chapter 1 (The Note).****

**Remember I don't own anything -- damn!**

**Please, please, please review!! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Gillian walked out of the building as fast as she could. She didn't even look back to see if Cal was following her. Suddenly she stopped and looked around. "Great I'm lost."

Cal came up behind her and said, "You are never lost with me, Luv." He grinned. "Hey that was a fantastic performance in there. For a second I believed you."

Gillian looked stern, "I meant every word I said." She waited until Cal had a guilty look on his face. She smiled and said, "Oh, Cal, I am kidding. What a great performance from you. My favorite part was part was when you wiped that tear away." They both laughed and started walking towards St. James Park.

Cal getting his breath back, said, "You are getting better at slapping me. It still tingles where you hit me. Who do you practice on?"

Gillian laughed and said, "I only practice on you. Maybe I should do it more often."

Cal looked at her and said, "By all means, please do, but not on the face. I was thinking around the buttocks region." He gave her a sly smile.

She reciprocated by smacking him on the arm and sarcastically laughing, "Ha ha, you are just so funny." Then she became serious, "So what happened on the terrace? We could hear Garry screaming from inside."

Cal laughed and told her what happened. "To tell you the truth, I don't think he did it. Yes he is angry but he is too vocal about it. He focuses a lot of attention on himself." He looked down and said, "I don't know who it is. No one showed guiltiness. What about your group?"

Gillian stopped him and said, "Cal, don't lie to me. You saw something. What did you see?" He tried to move around her but she blocked him.

Cal sighed and said, "I thought," putting emphasis on the word 'thought', "I saw Charles' shoulder twitch up after saying that they didn't commit the murders. But, I think I was imagining it. He would never do such a thing. He is not capable." Cal sounded desperate towards the end.

Gillian shook her head and said, "Cal, I am going to give you your own piece of advice. We are looking for a murderer, not a friend. Don't let your emotions get in the way of this investigation. Did he do anything else?" Cal shook his head and they resumed walking.

After a couple minutes of silent walking, Cal turned to her and asked, "So how did it go inside?"

Gillian looked down, "Oh, it was alright. They were bitching me out for embarrassing you in front of everyone. They said," she scrunched up her face and said in an annoying voice, "'Every woman should treat her husband like a king. That means no talking back to him and discussing his personal life while others are present.'" Gillian laughed. Cal just smiled. She turned to him and said, "Oh come on Cal, it was pretty damn funny. Did you see their faces when I slapped you? I think Serena might kill me!" She laughed but Cal did not. "Fine, suit yourself, be a fuddy duddy!" She looked at him and he cracked a smile. "That's more like! I have to say, I sometimes miss that silly grin. Anyways, what should we do now?"

Cal shrugged his shoulders and said, "We can call Ben, but that can wait till tomorrow. He told me earlier that he has a date tonight." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Gillian laughed again and said, "Best not to disturb him." They kept on walking until Gillian stopped. "Cal, why are we walking back to the hotel? Can't we just take a taxi?"

Cal whined, "It's a gorgeous night, plus we are about to walk through the park. It's less than a mile back." He looked at his watch.

Gillian stared at him, "Cal are you expecting something? Look at me! I am in a Channel dress! Does it look like I should be walking? If I was wearing my regular clothes, I wouldn't mind." Then she stared to whine, "Cal, its Channel!"

He gave in and called a taxi. They drove back to the hotel. They got out and went straight to the elevator. They saw Gerald once the doors opened. Gillian exclaimed, "Gerald! It is so good to see you! How have you been?"

Gerald laughed and said, "Doing good, it looks like you had a great time. If you don't mind Steven, I think Jules looks amazing."

Cal grabbed Gillian around the waist and drew her closer to him. "Well she does look exquisite. I helped pick out the dress though." The elevator stopped and Gillian was the first to get off. Cal walked after her, but not before giving Gerald a high-five.

She smugly looked at Cal and then opened the door. Once she turned on the lights, she squealed with delight. "Oh my goodness! Cal did you get these strawberries and wine?" She hugged him before he answered her question.

He was caught off guard and said, "Whoa, they said that they owed us for something, I don't remember what. I didn't know that they were going to send these up. What a great hotel!" When Gillian turned to grab one of the chocolate covered strawberries, he beamed.

Gillian took one bite and moaned. She looked at Cal and got embarrassed. "These are my favorite." She took another bite, this time softly moaning. After eating it, she turned to Cal and said, "That was delicious! I am going to change into my pajamas." She walked towards the bedroom door but turned back to him to say, "Now don't laugh at my pajamas, okay! My nephew got them for me. They are absolutely adorable." She paused for a moment and concluded, "My nephew and my pajamas." She smiled and went into the bedroom.

Cal uncorked the wine bottle and poured it into the glasses. Gillian then came out in flannel pants that has cupcakes all over it and a tank top that said 'Yummy Cupcakes!'. Cal laughed real hard. He would try to say something but he just ended up laughing some more. Gillian looked annoyed and sarcastically said, "Haha. I warned you, yet here you are laughing. Very mature, Cal." Then she started to giggle herself.

Once Cal got a hold of his breath he stammered, "It's just so perfect for you, Luv. Do you know that Emily and I have been dashing around the malls looking for something like that for your birthday? Emily will be disappointed but now she gets to spend my money at the mall for her." He laughed again. He gave her a glass of wine. She gulped it down and went to refill it. She also took another chocolate covered strawberry. Cal looked down before saying, "Gillian, I have a question to ask and you are the only person to ask." She mumbled something not really paying attention. He took a deep breath and said, "I think I need to be honest with someone."

Gillian turned around and said, "Of course you need to be honest. You are an honest person. I wouldn't expect anything different from you." Then she turned back around to get another strawberry.

"So you think I should be completely honest with a woman I am in love with?" Gillian turned around with a strawberry in her mouth but not biting down on it. Cal smiled, "Got your attention, Luv?"

She put down the strawberry and nodded, before saying, "Well of course you should be honest with this woman. If you love her," she took a deep breath, "then she deserves complete honesty."

Cal shrugged his shoulders and said, "Well, you see, I don't think she is ready for me to declare my love. I mean, she just broke up with this other bloke. They were together for a long time. He was a complete asshole to her. Nah, I don't think she is ready." He sadly shook his head.

Gillian thought for a moment, "Well how do you know she is not ready? Have you asked her? Is she dating?" He shrugged his shoulders. She smiled, "There you go. She could be ready. Why are you so afraid? Has she hurt your feelings before?"

Cal shook his head. "No, not really. I guess I don't want to be the make-up guy." Gillian looked confused. "You know, she has to make-up so many men that she missed out from dating that loser. I don't want her to just look at me as a 'use'em and lose'em' kind of guy. She is a pistol! I can give her that much credit. Plus she is sexy as hell. It wouldn't surprise me."

Gillian grabbed his arm and said, "Believe me, you are not a 'use'em and lose'em' kind of guy. You should at least tell her how you feel. Then the ball is in her court. Yes, it may hurt for her not to reciprocate the feelings back immediately but she will in due time. Especially if she feels the same for you."

Cal shook his head again and said, "Come on, Foster. There is a big chance that she could say 'fuck you' and leave. I don't think I could handle that."

Gillian looked at him with astonished eyes. "Come on, Cal. Get a grip on yourself. Who would do that to you? All you have to do is use that pick up line and you are 'in like Flynn'!" She wiggled her eyebrows and smiled.

He rewarded her with a big grin. "Well, let's just say, she is _**not**_ an open person. She doesn't let her guard down for one second. It's like she has a 24/7 wall around her body, not to mention, her heart."

Gillian exclaimed, "Well she sounds like a closed minded bitch, if you ask me. She would be lucky to have your love." She started to choke up a little. She looked down to compose herself and then asked, "Who are you talking about?"

Cal looked confused and said hesitantly, "Well I don't know if I should tell you--"

Gillian interrupted him, "Oh, come on Cal. We are not children. Is it Zoe?" She looked at him. He just looked down. She got up from the sofa and went towards the bedroom. "I mean if it is, it is none of my business, right. Obviously, I am happy for you but Emily is not going to be happy about it."

He got up and walked after Gillian. He grabbed her arm and he pushed her slightly against the door. He took a deep breath. She closed her eyes as he simply said, "No, Gillian, I love you."

She opened her eyes to find Cal's face open and full of emotion. She started to shake her head. "No, no, no, no! You can't love me, you just can't! This is unbelievable!" She walked around him still shaking her head. She turned to him and said, "I'm sorry Cal, but you don't love me. I think it is just the place we are at and the roles we have become."

Cal looked down in hurt, "Gillian, I love you. If you want me to, I will scream it on top of the Empire State building." He walked up to her and grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. He whispered, "I love you, Gillian. It is me, the real Cal. I am not faking anything. This is it. I bloody love you!"

She shook her head and started to tear up. "Why do you love me? I am a wreck! I am not good enough for you. We don't even complement each other. You are more of a risk taker. _**I am the fuddy duddy!**_ Please don't say you love me. You will just break my heart."

Cal smiled, "Darling, please don't deflect. Oh, the reasons that I _**do**_ love you. I love the way you look. I love those tight dresses you wear, especially when you are dancing. I love your big heart. I love the way you care about people. I love the fact that you care for Emily and Emily cares for you. You even care about the person standing in front of you professing his love. I am more of a fuddy duddy than you think. Yes, I like to take risks but only with the job I am so passionately involved in. Plus, saying 'I love you' to you is a big risk for me. But it is also one that I am sure of." He looked deeply into her deep blue eyes. "You love me too, Gillian. I can see it, I can feel it. It radiates from every pore in your body. It's what keeps me going when I want to throw in the towel." He cupped her face in his hands. "I will not stop telling you that I love you. The flood gate is open and it will not be shut. I will make damn sure of it." He was about to kiss her when she backed away.

She wiped the tears away and said, "Well I don't love you. You have made a big mistake. You thought that I was caring for you but really I was saving my own ass with all of the crazy shit you have done. Cal, get this through your head, I don't love you. I never have and I never will." She crossed her arms and turned her back to him.

He looked down and whispered, "Gillian, you don't really believe what you are saying." She didn't move. He went up to her and twirled her around. He stared into her angry eyes. He laughed, "Nah, you don't even believe what your saying is true. You are scared. You just don't want to cross that stupid line."

Gillian looked down and barely whispered, "Just leave me alone, Cal. I don't want you around me." She had a look of determination in her eyes.

He sighed and said, "Alright, I will give you your space. But I know, deep down, you love me. The ball is in your court, Gillian. And I will not leave the court until I die." He looked into her eyes. "Believe me." He turned towards the front door and walked to it. Before opening it he quietly said, "That pick-up line I told you last night, was only for you. I have _**never**_ used it on anyone else except for you. And I never will." With that, he opened the door and left.

When the door was shut, Gillian collapsed into a ball of tears.

* * *

**Good?? Bad?? I am trying to figure out if I should extend the story further than I anticipated. Maybe back to the States. I want to know if people are still interested with the story even if I take it to a different level. What do you think? Let me know! Thanks!!!!**


	9. Across the Universe Part 1

**Hello, hello, hello!! Here is another chapter! I have never written something like this before, but I think the story needs it. **

**Thank you for those who have reviewed. I think I might take this story back to the States. Thank you for you encouragement! **

**Remember, I don't own anything.**

**Please review!!!!**

**Enjoy!!**

**_**Italics = Cal thinking.**_**

* * *

**Cal's POV**

_Oh I am so angry! That bloody woman. And here is Gerald. I bet he is going to ask if I had a fight with the Mrs.._

Gerald perked up and said, "Well, well Mr. Rigby. Did you have a fight with the Mrs.?"

_Damn! I need to clear my face so that no one can read me. That bloody woman has me all tied up! I will just smile. _"Oh, she just wants her space." _I grin so this old man can leave me alone. Finally we get to the lobby. I hear Gerald say something but I don't hear him correctly. I need a fucking drink! I am sure – What the hell?_

Paul had bumped into Cal. "Oh, I am so sorry Mr. Rigby!" He bowed and went towards the elevator.

_Stupid little git. Why is he wearing a hat inside? Whatever. Now I am sure there is a bar somewhere around here. I'm sure if I walk in one direction, I will find one._

_That bloody woman! I'm not angry with the fact that she lied to me, I'm angry with the fact that she didn't even take her own advice. What kind of a psychologist is she? Here she is giving advice to me when she can't even internalize it herself. Damn it! _Cal kicked the side of a building. Then he started limping.

_Damn it, damn it, damn it! That will hurt in the morning. In fact it hurts right now. The things that woman makes me do. I never kicked something when I fought with Zoe. God knows I wanted to but I never did. But Gillian is different. I meant everything I said in that room. I do love her. I had only come to this realization a couple months ago after that crazy bloke came and held me hostage. When he pointed that gun at her, I almost died. Later that night when she fell asleep on the couch, I just watched her. I knew then that I was in love with her. _

Cal punched his fist into his other hand. _Damn it! I laid everything on the table for her and she pushed me away like I was one of her patients. What she doesn't know is that I will push back as hard as I can. She is a very stubborn woman but I am equally, if not more, stubborn. I think my game plan should be to let her know how much I want her. And I want her badly. That so-called pick-up line was just the beginning. I have plans to do things with her that I am sure she has only read in those stupid romance novels. _

_Oh, there is a pub. I knew there would be one around here. And it doesn't look that crowded. Good. Oh that dress she was wearing. I had to be very careful not to let her see my hard on. I think I had one all night, well except when she slapped me. That did hurt. Other than that, she was simply superb. I wanted to be the one to take that dress off… now Cal, ol' buddy, don't get too worked up. Damn, too late. She was utterly oozing sex and I wanted to… I will just stop right here. Think of something else, like nuns! "The hills are alive with the sound of music…"_

Cal went into the pub and sat down at the bar. _Just what I needed, thank the good lord! _"Scotch, neat, thanks." The barman gave him the drink. _Here is to Gillian's sexy dress… and nuns. _He drank it all down and ordered another one. _I think I will nurse this one. I don't want to be wasted when I go back then she will have a reason to hate my guts._

_I really hate what she said about saving her own skin. I think she just said it so that I could back away but I don't think she meant it. But she did look angry. She looked angry and sad. Did I cause that sadness? Did I do something wrong? What did I do to her to make her say that she didn't love me? _

"Penny for your thoughts," A beautiful young lady sat down next to Cal and finished, "drinking doesn't always solve the problem, but it sure helps." She flash him her bright smile and so he smiled back. "So what has you looking so confused? Is it a woman?" She looks at his face. _Damn it, Cal, clear your face! _"Yeah it's a woman. Honey, no use clearing your face, it is always a woman causing problems. Believe me, I am a woman." _A very attractive woman. _"Is there anything I can do to help?"

_Oh, there are plenty of things you can do. But I can't do these things anymore. These games are fun in the beginning but in the end you end up lonely and you have to deal with a pissed off daughter and partner. So I will just shake my head and prey that she gets the picture. _"You can't help me. I have already dug my hole. This woman is a pistol." _Should I tell her? Why the hell not, I will never see her again. _"I told her that I love her. She said that she didn't love me, but I know that she does."

The woman coyly smiled and said, "How do you know she loves you? Did she show you her love like a real woman?"

_Um, she is getting very close and I can smell her perfume. Think of Gillian, damn it. She always shows me she loves me. She cares for me and sticks her neck out for me and she did walk around half naked for most of our time here. _"She shows me everyday. I think she is just scared to cross that line. Hell, I am scared to cross that line." _Did I just say that? Holy hell, I am losing it. I need to stop drinking._

She leaned in closer, "Well, darling, I know how to take your pretty little mind off of her."

_Red alert, red alert! Stop this now! _Cal put his hand up, "You are not Gillian, so—"

She interrupted him by saying, "I can be anyone you want me to be. Came on baby, let me help you forget her for a while. I can clear your foggy head." _What am I doing following this woman out? I have always imagined Gillian doing this to me. What is this woman doing? Whoa, did she just push me against the wall? Suddenly, I am very attracted to her. Oh, her lips are very pouty. Her lipstick is cherry flavored. For a reason unknown to me, I love cherry flavored lipstick. It drives me nuts. One time Gillian put some on and… Shit, Gillian! I need to get away from this person as soon as possible. Stop kissing her! NUNS! NUNS! NUNS! She is now grabbing my balls… run away now! _"I'm sorry but I have to go. Bye!"

_Run like the wind. Sounds a like something Gillian would say. I get it now, I know why Gillian doesn't love me. It's because I pull this shit all the time and in front of her. I am a selfish prick. She does deserve better that me. She was right. I will need to go back and I will get a different room. I am sure she can tell that I have been a prick, even after I told her I loved her. I really have the urge to punch something really hard. But my foot still hurts. _

_Is that a rain drop I feel? Oh shit, what a great night to pour. You better run like the wind, Cal._

_

* * *

_

**So, what did you think!?!?! Good?? Bad?? Please review!!! Thank you!!!**

**NUNS!!!! LOL!!!**


	10. Across the Universe Part 2

**HELLO!!!! Here is another chapter!!! I just couldn't wait to post it!! **

**This one will be a little bit more angsty! This is right before Gillian is kidnapped.**

**Again, I am writing about her thoughts.**

_** Italics = thought!**_

**Please, please review!!! These reviews are my muses!! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Gillian's POV**

Gillian heard the door slam.

_Oh, my God! What did I do? Why did I say that? I have wanted this for most of my adult life. Not necessarily with Cal, but for a man to say those things to me. I am a stupid, stupid woman._

_I can't take it, I need to cry! I can't even hold myself up. Whoa, this floor is hard and cold, but I can't move. I just made the biggest mistake of my life. I told the man that I love to go fuck off. I am crazy AND I am a psychologist! Why didn't I just take my own advice I gave to Cal earlier. _

_Okay, this floor is really cold and uncomfortable; I think I can give up. I think I can walk to the sofa. There we go. Let me try to think this out._

_First off, why didn't I take my own advice? Shouldn't I 'do as I say'? I think I was just shocked. Even after all of the flirting and remarks about my dresses, I never imagined he would tell me that he loved me. I wasn't expecting it. He is a very private person. _

_Oh, I do love him. I think deep down, I have always loved him. I am embarrassed to say, even during my marriage to Alec. But I never really started loving him until after Matheson held him hostage. That gun pointing at his head, it just scared me to death. And then, out of the blue, he came to my apartment that night. He had told me later on that he met up with another woman but that it didn't work out. I knew he was lying but I didn't call him on it. Somehow I had fallen asleep on the sofa. When I woke up, he was sleeping so peacefully. Right then and there, I knew that I loved him. But I was never going to tell him that. At that time._

_I was still missing married life. Even though Alec and I were not in love anymore, I still loved the companionship. We used to have conversations about anything and everything. I think that is what I miss most about Alec. But I could never, ever, live with the lying. And despite what Cal thinks, Alec was never the safe bet. I knew going into this marriage he had some problems, but I was blinded by the love bug. I know that is stupid thing to say, but it is the truth. He did have this bad boy streak in him that drove me insane. And I loved every moment of it. I have to admit to myself, though, he isn't as bad as Cal. Oh, I do love bad boys. I guess like every American woman, I am attracted to them like a fly to a light. But it never stayed that way. We had strayed from each other, me to my work and Alec to his drugs. We eventually stopped loving each other._

_I think that is why I hesitated and pushed Cal away. I didn't want this to be a novelty. I mean, come on, we are in London together. Even though we are on a case, there is still that… what is the word I am looking for… oh, yes, magic. There is still that magic in the air. Especially with us acting like a married couple and a newly married couple at that! I am surprised we haven't jumped each other's bones. Believe me; I had to hold myself back a couple of times. Especially that pick-up line. That gave me chills. Thank goodness he had walked away; otherwise I would have made his pick-up come true. Okay Gillian, stop thinking about that pick-up line. Even though, it is all mine. I had believed him when he told me that and my stomach did this fluttering thing. It felt incredibly wonderful. _Gillian sighed.

_Second off, why was I so angry? I am not sure. Sometimes he can be incredibly stupid, especially with women and money. He is a big risk taker. He likes to put himself in danger, I think, so that he can feel like he accomplished something on a different level. Oh man, after Vegas, I was so pissed at him. I think I was more pissed about the money than Poppy. Let's be honest Gillian, if you had brass balls like her, I wouldn't be having this conversation with myself. I would be in bed, with Cal. Shit, I would have been in bed with Cal a long time ago. _

_Yet, somehow I don't feel worthy to be with him. It is sad that I feel that way, but it is true. Sometimes I think he needs someone with a free spirit and brass balls to take big risks with him. I just don't think that I am the one for him. But, if I decide to be with him, that would be a risk. A risk I think I want to take._

_When he gets back, I will tell him how I feel and then I will attack him with my lips. Oh, I just got shivers down my spine. It must be a good sign. I have so many thing I want to do to him… oh Gillian don't get too worked up. Not before Cal comes in._

--Knock, Knock—

_Who the hell could that be? I know Cal has a keycard. I know he wouldn't knock. _She looks outside the peephole. _Oh, it's that boy who brought up our bags. Why is he wearing a hat? Maybe it's part of a new uniform. _She opens the door.

_Smile Gillian. _"Yes, may I help you?"

Paul smiles, "Yes, I am sorry to disturb you but I think I left my keycard in here when I brought up the chocolate covered strawberries and the wine. May I look?"

_Ohh, that's all he wants. Good I hope he finds it and leaves fast before Cal gets back. _"Sure thing, come on in." He walked in and Gillian closed the door.

_What time is it? Wow, it is getting pretty late. I hope Cal doesn't –_

Gillian's thought was interrupted by Paul punching her in the face.

_What the hell? Did someone just hit me? Oh my goodness, what is Paul doing?_ "What are you doing?" He hit her again, but this time on the other side of her face.

_Owww! Why is he hitting me? I see disgust. Why? I don't even know him. What is going on?_

Paul sneered, "What a weak woman. We will teach you some manners."

_OH MY GOD! He is part of the A.O. Club! He is one of them! I need to get out of here now. Run Gillian, run like the wind! Run towards the door._

Paul grabbed her by her arm and said, "Oh, no you don't. You can't run away from me. Now sit down!" He slapped her again. She fell to the floor. "Now you need to write this." He gave her a golden piece of paper and a pen. "You will write, 'To Cal, with Love'."

_Don't do it Gillian. Spit in his face and try to run again. _

Paul knew exactly what Gillian was thinking. He pulled out a gun and pointed it at Gillian and said, "Don't think about running. I will shoot you. Then I will come back and shoot your husband. Now write it!"

_You have no choice, he was not lying when he said he would shoot Cal. Just do it and maybe you can run away later. In fact I know I can. Stop shaking, Gillian and just write. 'To Cal, with Love'. God I hate this! What is he doing now?_

"Gillian, I know you will try and run later. I am going to stop you." He took out a rag.

_What is on that rag? What? No – don't! RUN! But I feel so sleepy. Run… run… I am sorry Cal._

Gillian fainted to the floor. He took the rag off of her face and put it back in his pocket. He cleaned up the room like it was before. He made sure the note was on the desk. He dragged her to the door and checked his watch. "Okay pretty lady, hopefully you aren't heavy. Sean will be here to pick you up in 2 minutes." He opened the door and checked outside. Making sure to stay out of the camera sight, he dragged her to the service elevator. He knew not a lot of people would be working. Everyone was either in the lobby or in the kitchen. He didn't pass by either of them.

When the elevator opened, he checked outside then dragged her in front of the garbage dumpsters. Then he waited until a white van came up.

They greeted each other. And then they put her into the van. Just as Sean was about to leave they saluted each other and said, "No mistakes or weaknesses!" And then Sean left.

Paul threw his hat into the garbage dumpster and then walked to his car. He pulled out his cell phone and called his boss. "Hey boss, the deed is done. White is delivering it now. It should be there by midnight." He hung up the phone and drove home.

* * *

**So... Good?? Bad?? Please review!! Thanks!!**


	11. Help!

**Hello, hello, hello!! Here is another chapter!!! This is set after the kidnapping. It will be a little angsty!!**

**Thank you for all that have reviewed!! Please, please, please keep them coming!!!**

**Remember, I don't own anything!!!**

**Enjoy!!!!**

* * *

Brown's Hotel

Ben came in wearing his F.B.I. coat and badge. He walked up to the front desk and said, "I need to see your manager right now."He flashed the woman his badge. She nodded frightened and walked away. The manager came out with a worried look on his face. Ben got right to business, "Do you have cameras in this hotel?" He nodded. "Great, we will need to see the surveillance from 11 pm to 1 am. We have a woman that has been kidnapped from this hotel."

The manager looked astonished, "This hotel? Are you sure?"

"Her name is under Jules Rigby with husband Steven Rigby. We don't have much time, so if you could get us those videos. Please send it to room 403. Thank you." Ben was beginning to walk away.

The manager quickly said, "Not a problem, sir. I will have them up in no time."

Ben walked to the elevator and pushed the button. It opened to find Gerald in there looking worried. He asked, "Where to, Sir?"

Ben said, "Fourth floor and hurry."

Gerald looked at Ben and asked, "Sir, if I may inquire, who are you here to see?"

Ben looked at him and said, "Steven Rigby. Have you been here all night?" Gerald nodded. "Have you seen anyone coming up to the fourth floor?" Gerald shook his head. "Not even hotel personnel?"

Gerald thought for a moment and then said, "No but the hotel personnel uses the service elevator. I am the only one who uses this one. May I ask why you are asking me these questions?"

The elevator door opened. Ben started to walk out when he said, "Jules Rigby has been kidnapped."

Gerald put his hand to his mouth in horror. "Oh my goodness. If there is anything I can do, please let me know."

Ben smiled at him and said, "You have already been a big help. If you remember anything, and I mean anything, here is my card. Call me." Gerald took the card and nodded.

Ben knocked on the door and waited for Cal to open it. When he did, Cal said nothing and walked back to the couch. "Damn, Lightman, you look like hell. Are you wet?" Cal didn't answer. "Well anyways, we are going to do everything we can to get Gillian back. First I am having the hotel send up the surveillance. We are going to see if we get lucky. I asked the man in the elevator if he saw anyone come up. He said no, but the hotel personnel use the service elevator. Hopefully they have cameras on the service elevator and the stairs. My gut feeling is that someone in the hotel is behind this. But we won't know until we see the tapes." There was a knock on the door. Ben got up and answered it. It was more F.B.I. agents and some Met officers.

"Okay Cal. The Met is here to protect you. And before you even say a word, they are not going so don't even bother." Fuming, Cal just nodded. "Second these guys are here to check the room for any kind of implants or devices." Cal didn't do anything. Ben sighed and pulled Cal to the other side of the room. "Hey man, what is going on? You have nothing to be guilty about. They would have done it if you were here anyways. Stop worrying about it and let's see what we can do to get her back."

Cal looked down and said, "I was supposed to protect her. And I failed. I turned my back on her. And, yeah, I am a little mad. In fact I am furious. I don't know where she is. I am doing nothing but sitting around and looping my thumbs. It is driving my mad."

Just then an F.B.I. agent came up and asked Cal, "Excuse me, Sir, but is this the note you found?"

Cal looked at it and then nodded. The agent was about to turn around when Ben stopped him. "Wait a minute, let me see that." The agent gave him the note and went back to the other side of the room. "'To **Cal**, with Love'. How did they know that your first name is Cal? Did you see anyone that knows you?"

Cal looked up and said, "The guy in charge of the club, Charles Knightly, knows me. And plus I saw an old friend at a restaurant. Why?"

Ben started to get angry, "Why didn't you tell me that you knew Charles Knightly? Are you dumb? I know you are not by the degrees on your office wall. He could be behind it all. He could have kidnapped Gillian!"

Cal began to shake his head, "No, no, he couldn't have. He is not cruel at all. I trust him."

Ben shook his head and said, "Well he probably doesn't trust you. For all we know, he played you. Damn it, man." There was another knock on the door. Ben turned to Cal and said, "Good the tapes are here."

***

Gillian was staring at the television. With all of the commotion going on in the hotel room she whispered, "They will be here soon. I know they will."

"Don't count on your luck, honey. We are very careful on who we take and how we take." Gillian turned around looking shocked. "Don't be so surprised. I knew by the looks you gave me the past couple of days that you had your suspicions of me."

Gillian looked down, "I had my suspicions, but never in a million years would I think they would come true. I figured you for a motherly type, not a killer."

She smiled, "Well, what can I say, dear, you were a weak one. We take care of our weak ones ourselves; for many years now. You have to be strong to even run with our crowd. And now, you will suffer. To think, you can come into our club to try to sniff out a fink. We are much stronger and united than you think."

Gillian laughed and said, "Well you aren't that much smarter. They are looking for me and they will find me. Just you wait and see."

The older woman slapped Gillian across the face and said, "Do not talk to me unless I have asked you a question. You are beneath me." She walked over to the television and turned up the volume. She sneered, "I bet you they haven't found out one thing about where you are. You work with insignificant people with insignificant lives. They worry about themselves. It wouldn't surprise me if they left you in two days."

Gillian began to get angry, "No, they will look for me and they will find me. I have faith in them."

She slapped Gillian again and said, "They do not have faith in you, dear. They are only looking because they have to follow protocol. They don't love you and they don't need you. You are worthless. You are better off dead."

Gillian was staring down the old woman, until all of a sudden she heard Cal's voice say, "Is she stupid? Why would she do an idiotic thing like that?" She looked down at the screen to find an angry Cal. Then she looked back up to the older woman.

The woman turned off the T.V. and said, "I told you so." She saw Gillian was about to cry. "And you thought that he loved you. Look at this." She handed Gillian a picture. It was of Cal. He was kissing a beautiful woman. "You see the time stamp, 11:48 pm tonight? After he told you that he loved you, he is out with another woman. He doesn't care for you; he just wants you as a trophy. Nothing more, nothing less. Believe me; he will not be here for more than two days looking for you. He will find some other tail and chase after that one."

Gillian just looked down and cried, "It's not true, he loves me, he loves me."

The woman shook her head and walked towards the door, "He doesn't love you. He will never love you." She left grinning, without a glance back.

***

The older woman walked over to the man sitting in the chair. He grinned at her and said, "You were brilliant! I couldn't have done it better myself."

She grinned and said, "Phase one is complete. Soon, she will be feeling so lonely that she will put a gun to her head. How are we with the clean up?"

The man looked a little nervous, "Well, the bloody Americans got there before we could recover any evidence. But I am sure our guy covered his tracks."

The woman started to get angry, "Do we have any contacts in the F.B.I.?" The man shook his head. The woman sighed, "Damn, we will have to play this one by ear. We might have to speed up the process." She began to walk away, "No mistakes or weaknesses!" They saluted each other and she walked out the door.

* * *

**So, how was it?? Good?? Bad?? Confusing?? Let me know!! Thanks!!!**


	12. Misery

**Hello!!!! Here is another chapter!! Sorry this took a little longer.**

**Now there is a part that Cal says that was in the last chapter. It was from the T.V. when the woman was talking to Gillian. You will understand by the end of the chapter. Just wanted to give a heads up.**

**Thanks for all of the reviews!! They seriously fuel my energy to write faster!!! LOL!!**

**I don't own anything... BOOOO!!!!!**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

****Brown's Hotel****

Ben looked at the manager and asked, "Do you have surveillance on the service elevator and the stairs?"

The manager nodded, "In the past we have had employees steal from us. So we put it up to catch them. The only ones who know about these cameras are the security team and I."

Ben looked at him and asked, "Do you have any employees that didn't show up to work tonight?"

The manager said, "We won't know until morning. Most of our staff works during the day."

Ben looked to Cal and then asked, "Have you had any employees acting strange or not themselves?"

The manager started to shake his head but Cal interrupted him, "You are lying. Who has been acting strange? And don't bloody say no one."

The manager wiped the sweat from his brow and quietly said, "Paul Bracker, but he has been going through some personal problems. He just lost his father to a mugging in New York. I don't expect him to be 'himself'."

Before anyone said anything else, an agent whistled to Ben and beckoned him to go outside the room into the hallway. Cal followed. Once they were outside the agent said, "I have some bad news. There is a live wire in there. They have probably been watching us all this time."

Cal was absolutely livid, "WHAT DO—"

Both Ben and the other agent 'shhh' him. Cal walked around for about ten seconds trying to control his emotions.

He turned back to the agents and whispered, "What do you mean they have been watching us? Do you mean the entire bloody time we have been here, on this case?" Cal looked incredulous when the agent shook his shoulders. "Well is there a way to find out?"

The agent thought for a moment and then said, "Well there should be a time stamp on the device but that would require us to take it out. Once they see that we have the live wire, they might do something drastic."

The men stood there thinking. Ben finally said, "Well can't we put it on a relapsing feed, to where it will repeat itself?"

The agent said, "We can do that, but it will take some time."

"How much time?" Both Ben and Cal said.

The agent shook his shoulders again, "Maybe a couple of hours, at the most four hours."

They were about to go in when Ben said, "Make it two hours; we don't have a lot of time." The agent nodded and everyone went back into the room. He went up to the manager and said, "Play the tape."

The manager pressed play and the surveillance came up on the screen. At first everything was quiet. Then a man wearing a baseball cap came into view from the service elevators. Cal just looked at Ben, telling him that that was Paul. Ben nodded. He came up to their room and knocked. Their room was right next to the service elevator, so they had a really good angle. It took a few minutes but then they saw the door open. Everyone could see Gillian's face. It was puffy and she looked like she had been crying. Ben looked at Cal, but he didn't say anything. Then they saw Gillian letting Paul in. Cal couldn't hold it anymore, "Is she really letting that stranger in? Is she stupid? Why would she do an idiotic thing like that? I know she knows better."

Ben grabbed his shoulder and quietly said, "He probably had a good excuse to get into the room." Cal did not say anything back to Ben. He just stared at the screen. Then about 18 minutes later on the tape, the door opens up. You can see Paul looking outside to see if the coast is clear. Then he started to drag out Gillian. She was unconscious but you could see bruises starting to form on her face. Cal started to pace, but again, he didn't say anything. After the elevator closed, there was nothing else to see.

Ben turned to the manager and said, "Thank you for your time and your patients. If you need or remember something, please don't hesitate to call." He turned to Cal and said fervently, "We didn't even see his face. Do you remember seeing anyone with a baseball cap on?"

Cal shook his head and said, "I need to think straight. Do you mind going to a pub with me?"

Ben shook his head and smiled, "Lightman, you are crazy but very insightful. What a great idea." They walked outside together. Ben got out his cell phone and texted all of the agents in the room to not talk about the case and that there was a live wire in the room.

Cal pushed the button for the elevator. When the doors opened, Gerald said, "Mr. Rigby, I am so sorry about what happened tonight. Are you any closer to finding Jules?"

Cal looked down and said, "We may have leads but we are not sure yet. Thanks, though." The doors opened to the lobby and Cal patted the older man on the back.

Ben went up to the manager and said, "Can we speak to you for a moment?"

The manager ushered them into his office. Cal spoke in a menacing voice, "Now, we have reason to believe that the room is being bugged. You will not talk about this case to anyone. Do you understand me?" The manager just nodded. "Good and if I find out that you are somehow connected to the kidnappings, I will hunt you down and kill you myself. Do you understand that?" The manager looked genuinely scared when he nodded. Cal walked out of the room without a glance back.

Ben, on the other hand asked, "Do you have surveillance on the alleyway in the back?" He nodded. "If you could, get those tapes ready for me as soon as possible. Call me as soon as you have them. Thank you." And he walked out to find Cal in the lobby. He told Cal, "We have to be back in about 10 to 15 minutes. They will have more tapes available for us to view. They are of the back alleyway." Cal just nodded as they walked towards a semi-busy pub.

***

**Meanwhile…**

Everyone was staring at the screen. It was a recording of the agents and Cal watching the surveillance footage. No one looked worried, yet no one was relaxed.

The only woman in the room said, "Could you give us a couple of minutes?" The two younger men nodded and walked out of the room.

The man that was left said, "Well at least they didn't see his face." He tried to smile a brilliant smile, but he looked at the woman's annoyed face and quickly got rid of it.

The woman sighed, "How do we know that they aren't faking it? They could be right at our doorstep without us knowing about it. You stupid man!"

The man looked defiant, "No they are not outside of our door. You saw their faces. They don't know anything. We are safe, believe me, I have saw this video five times now. They are just as clueless as the Met were about the other men." He got up and grabbed her hand and said, "We are safe. Trust me; I am right about this one."

The woman looked up at the man and said quietly, "I hope for your sake you are right. If it turns out that they are outside our door, I will kill you." She pointed her finger in his face. "In the meantime, keep cutting up the footage to show the little bitch in there. She still thinks they will come to save her. The more ammunition we have to break her down, the easier it will be to kill her."

The man swallowed hard and nodded. The woman got up and left without a glance back.

* * *

**So... what did you think?? Good?? Bad?? Confused?? Please let me know!!!**

**Reviews = Fuel (Wouldn't that be awesome in the real world!! LOL!)**


	13. Yesterday

**Hello, hello, hello!!!! Here is another chapter!! This one is a little angsty!!!**

**"Yesterday" is my favorite Beatles song. I wanted to save this song for a chapter like this. I hope I did it justice...**

**I hope you enjoy it!!**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

Cal and Ben went into the pub and grabbed two seats at the bar. They ordered a round of beer. Cal sat there, just thinking. _Oh my goodness. What if I never get Gillian back? What if we find her and it is too late? I don't think I can handle it if I don't get her back. Stop it Cal. That's what Gillian would say. Stop thinking about what could happen and hope for the best. Always the sunny one isn't she. I don't think I could bloody make it without her._ Cal turned to Ben and said, "I'm going to go outside. I need some air. If you hear anything, let me know, yeah."

Ben studied Cal and then nodded. Cal got up, grabbed his beer and walked out of the door. He walked towards the alleyway and he took out a cigarette. He lit it and kept thinking. _I could not stand to be in there. I felt like I was about to suffocate. Would it be unmanly of me to cry? Yes it would! Let me think… okay, we have a couple of scenarios. She could be alive but captured. She could be hurt with no place to go. Or she could be dead. I hope the first two are the right ones. Don't concentrate on the whole dying part._

_Now we know that she was taken by Paul and that he is part of the people in charge of the other murders. It could be someone from the A.O. Club but definitely not Charles. I know him too well. He would never do anything like this, never. But he is in charge of the club… no way; he would not hurt a living sole. Maybe it was his son-in-law, Garry Burton. He is certainly angry enough but my gut tells me he is just angry not murderous. Charles did show that disgust on his face but he was probably thinking of something else. He might know something, though. He might not even know that he knows something. Okay, that just sounds ridiculous. But also saying that Charles is a cold-blooded killer is equally ridiculous. We don't even know if the A.O. Club is even involved. _Cal sighed and took a drag from his cigarette.

_All I know is that I love Gillian. And I know that she loves me back. I should have never left. I could have protected her. Oh my goodness, maybe they waited for me to leave so that they could kidnap her. They were watching us the whole time. It would make sense. Those fucking bastards! I hope we do find them because I will kill them. That is a promise. _

_Man, it was just yesterday that everything was going great. I mean less than 20 hours ago, I was about to kiss her. I know she would have kissed me back, especially after that pick-up line. I am amazed with myself that I only came up with it on the spot. I was never good with pick-up lines. I have only ever wanted to use them on her. She was the only one who didn't want to sleep with me the first time we meet. In fact, I have a reason to believe that she hated my guts. I was kind of mean to her, but in a brother kind of way. But then she grew on me, especially after my divorce. She was my rock in a turbulent sea. I don't think I could have survived without her. Then our relationship just grew and grew after that. I see Ben coming out. It looks like he has some news. I hope it is good, I don't think I can handle bad news right now._

Ben walked up to Cal and said, "He man, they have the video of the back alleyway. And great news, we have a license plate number for the person who transported Gillian."

_It wasn't Paul, what? _"What do you mean the 'person' who transported Gillian? I thought it was Paul who took Gillian."

Ben said, "It was Paul who kidnapped her, which by the way the Met and some agents are on their way to his house. But another person drove Gillian somewhere. The Met and the agents are already checking the street level cameras and surveillance at the A.O. Club to see if they spotted the van. So let's go and watch the film."

_Okay, that was great news. We are finally getting somewhere. Gillian, we are on our way to rescue you. Hold tight and stay strong. _Cal put out his cigarette and walked with Ben back to the hotel.

***

_I can't move. Here I am on the floor, again, and I don't have the strength to move. I don't believe what that dreadful woman said to me. I can't believe it. Cal does love me. I saw it in his face, in his eyes. He loves me, but… he is a good liar. He can lie his pants off and not feel bad. I know him too well. Maybe that dreadful woman is right…_

_Maybe Cal doesn't love me. That stupid picture of him with the other woman. I my heart of hearts, I want to believe that that picture is a fabrication, a lie. There is the time stamp but that can be changed easily. However I recognize that bar. I have seen it on our way to Channel. There is no way that they made it up. What an asshole! He told me that he loved me and then he is making out with a strange woman. Wait a minute, that woman looks familiar to me. Where have I seen her before? It is on the tip of my tongue. Well, anyways, she is a skank! Did I really just think that? I must be going crazy. When I get out of this hell hole, well if I get out, I will kick Cal Lightman's ass. And then, I will probably kiss him. Oh, Lord, I must be crazy._

_It was just yesterday, that we were a 'married couple' doing ordinary 'married couple' things. We got to hold hands and go to dinner and flirt. HA! I was even half naked in front of him. I did that to get back at him for that ridiculous pick-up line. But I do love it. And then we got to go to the London Eye, which was amazing. I almost wish we weren't acting. At some points I know he wasn't acting. I could see and feel the love radiating off of him. _

_I can't do this! Cal loves me and he will find me, I know it. I have got to keep that hope in me. I can see what they are doing. They are trying to break me down, but I won't fall for that trick. Even if I die, I know I will have Cal's love behind me. They will not win. Get up, Gillian. _Gillian got up and walked to the door. She banged on it and said, "You will not win!"

She walked over to the little desk in front of the window. _Damn, not only is the window locked but it has bars on it. Not to mention the three story drop. There has got to be something around here to help me get out. _She started to look through the desk. _Oh my goodness, I cannot believe it! _She pulled out a picture of Garry and Alexandria with their daughter. _It is the same girl from the photo of Cal. Is it a coincidence? No, it can't be. Did they set him up? If they set him up to cheat then what are they setting up for me? Oh, only heaven knows. _

_Cal, you need to come quickly. I can only hang on for so much. _

The door opened and the same man as before came in. He sneered, "We will win because we are stronger, you little worthless bitch. No one will come to save you now. They never have and they never will. Face it; you are going to die a lonely woman. How pathetic." He slapped her in the face. "You are worth nothing."

Gillian looked defiant, "Well if I am worth nothing, then why do you have me here?" He slapped her again but before he could say anything she yelled, "You are pathetic and I feel bad for you and your little club!" That got her a kick in the stomach and another slap in the face.

He pointed his finger in her face and yelled, "You shut up, you little bitch!" His voice faltered a little, "You are worth nothing." He turned and walked towards the door.

Gillian lifted her badly beaten head and whispered, "You have nothing more to say than 'you are worthless' to me. Well I have news for you," the man paused at the door, "You are worthless to this cause. You are nothing more than a lap dog doing their bidding. And I feel sorry for you." Then she passed out on the floor.

He walked out of the room and sat on a chair. The woman gripped his arm tightly and said, "Don't be tricked by her. Don't take pity on her. She is made to suffer for the common good, yeah?" He nodded. "Good, now go and get Sean for me. I need to meet with him for a while."

The man grumbled but he did what he was told to do. When she wasn't looking, he looked back at the door with concern. He shook his head and walked away to fulfill his duty.

* * *

**How was is it?? Good?? Bad?? Indifferent??**

**Guys I really need to know. It seems like i'm losing some readers. I hope not!!**

**Let me know if you want me to continue this story back to the States!! (I know I asked before but we are coming to the saving part!)**


	14. Here Comes the Sun

**Hello, hello, hello!!! Here is another chapter!! This one is a good one!!!**

**Thank you so much for reviewing!!! It has really made my day, especially after the crappy one I had yesterday. Ugh!!**

**Anyways, I will be taking this story back to the States!! YAY!!!**

**I don't own anything!! **

**Please, please, please review!!**

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

Ben and Cal went back to the hotel. Instead of going to the room, they went to the manager's office. Once they got there, the manager played the video. They saw Paul dragging Gillian's body out of the service elevator and onto a landing in the alleyway. Then a van comes into the picture, in which you can see the license plate numbers. He got out and they picked up Gillian and placed her into the van. They talked for a couple of seconds and then saluted each other. The man went back into the van and drove away. Paul threw his hat into the garbage dumpster and then walked out of sight from the camera. At the end of the tape, Ben got a phone call and stepped out of the room.

The manager looked down and said, "Mr. Rigby—"

Cal interrupted him, "My name is not Steven Rigby. It's Dr. Cal Lightman. And that wasn't Jules Rigby; her name is Dr. Gillian Foster. We were never married to begin with."

The manager was shocked by his confession but he went on, "Well Dr. Lightman, I know it probably doesn't mean anything to you but I wanted to say that I am sorry for what has happened to you. If it makes you feel any better, you both played the marriage part very well. I would have never known you were not together. You seem so perfect for each other."

Cal noticed that the manager looked very sincere and said, "Thank you; if you could, excuse me." They shook hands and Cal walked out to find Ben still talking on the phone. When he got off, he punched the air in celebration.

He went up to Cal and said, "I think we have them. If we hurry we could still save Gillian. I will explain on the way. Let's go!" They were both running towards the front entrance.

Cal quickly said, "Explain now. What is going on?"

They got into the car in put it in drive. Ben looked at Cal and grinned, "Well you know we have the license plate number. Well the dumbass used his own vehicle. We caught him twice on a traffic camera on the way to the A.O. Club. But that is not the best part. We have been using surveillance on the A.O. Club, this whole time. We got the guy on film bringing Gillian through the doors. They have her there right now."

Cal looked amazed, "Bloody hell, are they stupid? Why would they take her to there?"

Ben looked at Cal and said, "I don't know. It doesn't make sense. They may use it as a temporary lodging for the night. They probably still think the Met is working on this case alone. No one knows that the F.B.I. is coordinating with the Met to solve it. They probably thought it would take longer to figure out that they took her. Man, I don't know how you can drive in one of these cars on the wrong side of the road."

Cal grinned for the first time that night, "Oh, it isn't like I haven't heard that one before. So are we going in or is the F.B.I.?"

Ben said, "Officially, the F.B.I. but the Met has done so much that we are coordinating with them. We are going to go up quietly and then bust through the door." They pulled up to the A.O. Club and turned off the car. There were already agents and officers getting ready.

Cal looked down the road and noticed that it was getting brighter. _Here comes the sun! And what a glorious morning. Here we come, Gillian. I really hope you are in there._ And then suddenly, he heard a window shatter.

_***_

Gillian woke up from the floor. She moaned and then grabbed her head. She felt something sticky on her hand. She looked down and saw something red. _Is that blood? Oh my god! Why do I have blood on me? Why? What happened? Whose blood is this?_ She tried to wipe it off on the carpet, but then she noticed something lying next to her. She went and turned on the lights. She almost fainted from seeing one of her captors dead on the floor. _Oh, I think I am going to be sick. I have never seen so much blood in my life. Did I do this to him? I have his blood all over me. I don't remember doing anything to him. Last time I saw him, he was hitting me, but I thought I was getting through to him. I wanted him to think about what this stupid club is making him do. And now he is dead._

She ran to the door and tried to open it. It was still locked. Then she started to bang and kick it. No one answered the door. _I think I am stuck in here. Oh no, what am I going to do. I can't stay in here forever. I need to find a way out, but how? How will I get this blood off of my hands?_ She tried to wipe it off on her clothes, but they were soaked in blood too. She bent down to the carpet and tried to wipe he hands there. It seemed to work.

_Okay, I need a way out. Well I can at least open the window. Someone will smell the dead body and come investigate… right? Oh, I hope I am right._ She walked over to the window. She grabbed a statue from the desk. She pulled back the curtains and looked outside. _Here comes the sun, thank goodness. Hopefully someone will find me soon._ She swung the heavy object into the window and heard a loud crash come next. She opened her eyes and smiled. _All I have to do is wait. Cal, I will be back soon._

***

The agents and the officers heard the glass breaking too. Ben ran up to Cal and said, "We are moving in now. Put this on," he gave him a bulletproof vest, "and stay behind me. I don't want you to get killed." Cal nodded and they raced to the door. Ben gave the officers and agents to 'go' signal and an officer broke down the door. They all stormed in, one by one, each person going off into each room. Cal followed Ben behind him.

Cal was getting impatient, "I think she is upstairs. Let's go up."

Ben shook his head, "We can't do that. We have to follow protocol. And if you think you are going to go ahead of me you have another thing coming."

Cal was about to argue back when the sound of a gunshot rippled through the building. Everyone froze and then they all went upstairs.

***

Gillian was breathing in the cool, crisp air when she heard a big bang downstairs. She could hear people moving around. _Oh no, they are coming after me. Quick, what can I use?_ Her eyes fell on something shiny from the floor. _It's the gun he showed me._ She quickly ran over and picked it up. _How am I going to use this thing? I have never shot anything in my life. Well I guess I am going to start now._

She aimed the gun at the door. She could hear voices below her. She was starting to shake. _I don't think I can do this. Yes you can, Gillian! Just point, aim and shoot…_

-- BANG—

_Oh my goodness! Did I just shoot a gun? Ow, why am I on the floor? This thing almost broke my arm! Piece of crap!_ She could hear people running up the stairs. She quickly got up and aimed the gun at the door. _Okay, this is it Gillian. Here they come. Get ready… go!_

--BANG—

The door flew open.

* * *

**So?? Good? Bad? Please take the time to review!! Thank you!!**


	15. I Feel Fine

**Hello, hello, hello!! Here is another chapter! It is long one!!**

**Thank you for all of the reviews, especially SassyCop!! **

**Please, please, please keep the reviews coming. They make my crummy days brighter!!**

**I don't own anything.**

**Takes off from the last chapter "Here Comes the Sun"**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

She could hear people running up the stairs. She quickly got up and aimed the gun at the door. _Okay, this is it Gillian. Here they come. Get ready… go!_

--BANG—

The door flew open.

Cal came running in screaming, "Gillian, Gillian, it's us!" He saw the gun she was pointing at him. He froze and then he saw the blood all over her. He looked around and saw the body of Charles Knightly.

Gillian looked at Cal like it was a dream. She lowered her gun and whispered, "Cal… is that really you?"

He looked at her and whispered, "Yes, Luv, it is me."

She dropped the gun and ran to him. She hugged him tightly. Then she started to cry. "I thought I was going to die. They kept telling me that I was nothing and that I was worthless. They said that you would never find me. I knew they were wrong. I knew it." She looked up at him and placed her hands on his cheeks. "I thought I was never going to see you."

Cal was about to say something when Ben came through the door. "Gillian! We are glad we found you. Who is this guy?"

Gillian looked down at the man and said, "He was my captor. But I don't know how he died. I woke up a couple of minutes ago with blood all over me. I thought they were coming to hurt me so I took his gun. Did I hurt anyone?"

Ben grinned and said, "It figures Gillian is more worried about other people, even though she has been kidnapped, tortured and beaten. No one was hurt."

Cal smiled at Gillian and took her hand, "That's why we love her. Come on, Luv, we have to get you to the hospital."

Gillian started to resist, "No, Cal, I am fine. I don't need any medical attention. I just need a long bath and a change of clothes."

Ben spoke up before Cal, "Gillian, let them check you out. There could be something wrong. If you are good to go then they will let you go, okay?"

Gillian hesitated, "Will I be there by myself?" She looked vulnerable.

Cal took her hand and said, "No, you will not be alone. I will be there. I promise."

She stared at Cal and then nodded. She turned to Ben and said, "I suppose you need my statement?"

Ben shook his head, "It can wait. Right now you are on your way to St. Bartholomew's Hospital." He took her other hand and escorted her out of the room. She had to have help walking down the stairs. One of her ankles was swollen. Then she started to have a hard time breathing. Ben said, "I think the adrenaline is wearing off." By the time they got to the ambulance, they had to lay her on the stretcher. Cal kept his promise and went with her.

Ben walked back into the building and up the stairs. The agents had bagged the gun already for evidence. They were waiting for the medical examiner. Then something caught Ben's eye next to the body. It was gold paper folded up. Ben picked it up and read it. "Oh, man. Lightman will not like this." He then shouted over his shoulder, "I need an evidence bag."

***

When they got to the hospital, Gillian was immediately taken to the emergency room. Cal was still holding her hand when the nurse came in. "Sir, I'm sorry, but only family members can be back here."

He was about to let go when Gillian whispered, "He is my husband." He smiled at her when the nurse left.

Then a couple of orderlies came in and told Cal that they are taking her up to get some x-rays. He bent down and whispered in her ear, "I have to let go now, but I will be here when you get back." She looked at him with those big blue eyes and nodded. They wheeled her up to get her x-rays.

When she was out of the room, Cal checked his phone; two missed phone calls and three text messages from Ben. All the text messages said "Call me ASAP." Cal stepped out into the waiting room and called Ben. "Hey, what's up? She is getting x-rays done. Why? Yeah, I am here. Listen, Ben, what is going… okay. I will see you in a couple of minutes. We are in the ER. Okay, bye." Cal hung up and walked back to the room.

He waited about ten minutes when Ben walked through the door. "Ben, what the hell is going on?"

Ben pulled out an evidence bag with the golden note. "I thought you should see this. It was left under the body."

On the front it said, "To Gillian, with Love". Cal opened it and read it;

"Dear Gillian,

You did not die, yet. But soon you will.

You got away once but the second time, you won't be so lucky.

You better watch where you go. We are always watching you.

No one can save you.

Sincerely,

To London, with Love"

Cal just looked down. "We can't show Gillian. Not after what she has just been through. Bloody hell!"

Ben started to shake his head, "Lightman, I don't think it is a good idea to lie to Gillian. She will eventually find out. Plus, she has to know. It's about her. How can she protect herself if she doesn't know that she is in danger? Nah, I am telling her."

Cal was still looking down, "I can protect her."

Ben grabbed his shoulder and said, "No you cannot. You can't be with her every moment of every single day. I know you hate these bastards, I do too. I will do everything in my power to catch them and to bring them to justice, which, for me, a bullet to the head would be satisfying enough."

Cal lifted his head and nodded, "Ben, let me tell her, okay?" Ben nodded. Both of them saw Gillian being wheeled back into the room.

Gillian looked up and drowsily said, "Hey Ben. Do you need my statement?"

He grabbed her hand and said, "Nope just came to see you and to see what the doctor says. How are you doing?"

Gillian smiled, "Just because I am starting to get loopy doesn't mean I cannot see you lying. What is going on?"

Cal was about to say something when the doctor came in. Ben looked relieved. "Well Mrs. Foster, you have been through hell. But you are as healthy as anyone of us here. There is some damage to your body. First and foremost, you have a couple of bruised ribs. There is, unfortunately nothing we can do about that. It's going to be hard to sleep for a couple of weeks. Next, is your ankle, which was just twisted. You will need to keep it elevated for a couple of days. Make sure you ice your ankle 20 to 30 minutes every three to four hours for two to three days, or until the pain is gone. After that, ice it once a day until you have no other symptoms. Now the bruises on your face, thank goodness there was no brain damage. However, I do want to keep you here for at least 24hours to make sure nothing happens."

Gillian just looked down and said, "Okay, but after 24 hours I am free to go?" The doctor lifted his finger and was about to say something, but he was interrupted by Gillian, "If nothing shows up on the scans. I got you. Will it be safe to travel in an airplane?"

The doctor looked at Gillian with a confused look and then said, "You have the okay by me, but we will see after your next MRI. Okay Gillian, the orderlies will take you up to a room that is comfortable. I am prescribing some pain medicine to relieve some pain and to help you sleep. Are you allergic to anything?"

Gillian looked up and said, "Yes, I am allergic to penicillin."

The doctor wrote down the information and said, "Okay, you will be moving to your room soon. It was nice to meet you Gillian." He held out his hand and they shook.

When he left, Cal let out some air he didn't know he was holding. "Gillian, you were really lucky." Ben nodded and then they all sat in a comfortable silence.

The orderlies soon came in to transport Gillian to her room. She turned to Ben and said, "I want to give my statement, Ben. Once I get on these drugs, I am going to feel loopy. Please, take my statement." Ben nodded and followed Gillian up to her room with Cal.

Once Gillian was comfortable in her bed the nurse came in. "Can you please wait to administer that? I have to give a formal statement." The nurse turned to Ben. He flashed his badge and she nodded and left. Gillian began right away. "Well, I guess it started last night. After Cal left, I was just walking around in the room. And then I heard a knock. It was Paul; he said that he forgot his key card while bringing in the food. So I let him in. Next thing I know, he is hitting me. He told me to write the note. At first I refused, but he said he would go after Cal." She looked at him quickly but turned away. "So I did it for him. He must have read my mind because next thing he is doing is drugging me so that I wouldn't run." She took a deep breath. "After that, everything seemed to be a big blur. I woke up in a familiar room. I tried to find a way to escape but everything was sealed off. Then Charles came in. He slapped me around a little bit and then he said something about watching me. I found out that they have been watching us in our room for a while now. Can you believe it?"

Cal nodded and said, "We found that out a couple of hours after you were taken. There was a live bug. The agent said he can see when they started recording us. I have a gut feeling it was from the beginning, especially with Paul working at the hotel and having access to our room."

Gillian shook her head slowly and went on with her story. "Well after Charles left, I was in the room by myself. Then an older lady came in. Her name is Mae Kingsley. She is the oldest member in the A.O. Club. She basically told me that I was worthless and that no one was coming for me. It's funny, I knew she was trying to break down my defenses but at that time the T.V. showed Cal saying something about me being stupid. I am not sure how it was worded, but I don't remember the T.V. being on after that. It was kind of strange."

Cal looked down in embarrassment. "I'm sorry about that, Luv. I said that when we were watching the security footage. At that moment you had let in Paul." He looked up to find Gillian's kind eye looking at him. Her eyes said that she was confused but her smile said that it was alright. He looked at her and whispered, "I'm sorry."

Gillian smiled and then looked back at Ben. "It's okay, Cal. Well I had realized what they were trying to do so I yelled that it wasn't going to work. Charles came in, started beating me and kicking me, telling me that I was worthless; but I could see through his lie. After he left, I passed out. Then I woke up to blood all over me. I turned on the lights and I saw Charles on the ground, dead. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know that you guys were outside. So, I figured if I broke a window, someone would smell the body and then they would come up and find me. Then I heard something going on downstairs. I thought it was them again, so I grabbed the gun and I aimed it for the door. I accidentally shot it, I was so nervous. And then you came through the door. And now we are here."

Ben wrinkled his brow. "Gillian, let me get this straight. You saw Charles dead when you woke up. And then you picked up the gun and fired it accidently?"

Gillian nodded, "Yeah, I picked up the gun because I thought they were coming after me again. Why what's going on?" Cal looked at Ben and then he understood.

Cal looked at Gillian and grabbed her hand. "You played into their hands, Luv. The gun has your fingerprints all over it and you have gun powder residue, not to mention blood, all over you. All this evidence will implicate you in the murder of Charles Knightly."

Gillian just stared at Cal and Ben in shock. "You know that I am innocent, right? I didn't kill him! Oh my goodness, I am so stupid! How could I have done such foolish thing? Can this be fixed?"

Ben held up his hands and said, "Let me talk to the Met and the agents. Nothing is for certain just yet. You worry about getting better, okay?"

Gillian started to cry, "I can't believe this is happening to me. They are torturing me beyond that damn room."

Cal patted her shoulder and said, "They will come to reason. Let Ben talk to them."

Ben nodded and said, "I will do everything that I can. I will be back soon." He turned and left the room. Gillian kept crying, while Cal kept patting her shoulder.

Cal couldn't help but think, _I haven't even told her about the new note…_

_

* * *

_**So.... what did you think?? Good?? Bad?? Indifference?? Please review! Thank you!**

**By the way, which Beatles song's would you like me to use? I'm like the D.J., send me your requests! LOL!**


	16. With a Little Help From My Friends

**Hello!!! Long time, no see!! LOL!! I know it has been a while since I last updated. So sorry...**

**I have been having some really crappy days and not to mention some writer's block! Ugh.. such a pain in the ass!!**

**But, here is another chapter!!**

**Thank you to those who reviewed!! Please keep reviewing!! Seriously, they make my days brighter!!**

**Again, I don't own anything.**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. Franella, I will be getting to your "Penny Lane" request soon!! **

* * *

The next day, Gillian was scheduled for her last MRI. The doctor came in and said, "Mrs. Foster, your MRI shows nothing to cause concern. You are free to leave. Now, I will write a prescription for the pain and to help you sleep. You will be able to refill it in the States. Don't forget to rest your ankle and to ice it 2 to 3 times a day. Last, we need you to fill out some papers and then you are free to go."

Gillian held out her hand and said, "Thank you doctor for everything." They shook hands and the doctor left. She looked at Cal like a kid with 2 minutes to go before summer break. "I am so excited! Have you heard from Ben yet? Can we go back to the States?"

Cal shook his head and said, "No, not yet. We have to go back to the hotel. When we get there I will call Ben, okay?"

She nodded and went into the bathroom to change her clothes. When she got out, she had to sign the papers. The orderlies brought in a wheel chair and they wheeled her out to the front of the hospital. Cal had a taxi come meet them. The drive back to the hotel was a silent one.

They got out of the taxi and walked into the hotel. They were first greeted by the manager. "Dr. Lightman and Dr. Foster, welcome back. We have new accommodations for you. Here is your new key card. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask." Cal and the manager shook hands and they walked to the elevator.

When Gerald saw Gillian, his face lit up like the sun. "Jul—I mean Dr. Foster. I am so glad that you are safe. There were a lot of people worried about you, including this fellow." He pointed at Cal.

Gillian smiled and said, "Oh, really, how worried?"

Gerald whispered, "Well let's just say he was a train waiting to collide with anyone who gave him the wrong answer. Say, you really fooled me with the whole marriage bit. You would make a great coup—"

--Ding—

Cal interrupted, "Well look at that, our floor. See you later Gerald."

Gillian went up to the older man and gave him a hug. "You are incredibly sweet. Thank you for everything. I will see you later." She wobbled out of the elevator and looked up to see Cal giving her a silly look. "What? Why are you looking at me like that? Ow, my ankle is starting to throb. When we get in and get stable, could you go get me some ice?"

Cal opened the door and grabbed Gillian by the waist. He helped her to the sofa. "All right, I will get some ice for you. I will be right back. Do not answer the door for any one."

Gillian rolled her eyes, "Cal, I don't think they are going to try the same stunt again. That would be idiotic. Plus I can protect myself. Ben gave me this." She held up an orange whistle from her purse.

It was Cal's turn to roll his eyes, "A whistle, what can a stupid whistle do? Plus it would be smart of them to take you again, just because people won't expect it."

Gillian smiled and said, "This is not a silly whistle. If I blow in it, it will blow out your ear drums. You want me to try it out on you?" She went to blow in it when Cal covered his ears. "You see, while you were too busy covering your ears, I could have gotten away. So, ha ha ha! I win and you lose!" She stuck her tongue out for good measure.

Cal removed his hands from his ears and mumbled, "What are you, nine years old? Plus, you probably couldn't run away with your gimpy ankle. So there, I win!" He stuck out his tongue and walked out the door.

Gillian threw a pillow at the door and whispered, "Jerk." But she smiled and got out her phone. She dialed Cal's number. "Hey Cal, while you are down there, can you get me some chocolate chip cookies and a ginger ale. Thank you, bye." She rested her head back and fell asleep for a couple of minutes.

She didn't even realize Cal was there until he woke her up. "Hey, Luv, I didn't want to put on the ice when you were sleeping. Plus I got your damn cookies and ginger ale. I am going to put the ice on."

Gillian started to shiver, so Cal got her a blanket from the closet. He then sat right next to her knees. She took a bite of the cookie and a sip of the ginger ale. "Oh, very yummy. The hospital food was crap. I felt if I had to eat anymore of it I would seriously throw up. Thank you for getting everything. I really do appreciate it." She tugged on his shirt to make him go closer to her and then kissed his cheek. He was practically lying on top of her, his lips an inch from hers. They did not break eye contact. Cal was about to lean down and kiss her when his phone rang.

He looked down at the table where the phone was and took a deep breath. He looked at the caller I.D. and said, "It's Ben, maybe he has some news." He answered it, "Hey Ben, what's up? Do you have any news? Yeah we are here. No we got new rooms. Second floor, room 203. Okay, not a problem, we will be here. See you later." He hung up and said, "He says he has news for up but he is coming to see us. While we are waiting for him, I am going to go change. Do you need anything else?"

Gillian shook her head and continued to eat her cookies. The staff had taken Gillian's and Cal's suitcases and put them in the bedroom. Cal looked around and yelled to Gillian, "The hotel was kind enough to give us two separate beds. Now no one has to sleep on the couch." Gillian said something but Cal didn't hear it. He opened his suitcase and got out a pair of old Levi jeans and a comfy t-shirt. Right as his took out the t-shirt; he heard something fall onto the ground. He picked up the tiny jewelry box and stuffed it back into the suitcase. He changed and then went out into the sitting area.

Gillian looked up and said, "When will Ben be here?"

Cal shrugged his shoulders and said, "He said he would be here within 15 minutes. What did you say when I was in the room? I couldn't hear you."

Gillian blushed and whispered, "Oh, it was nothing important. I was just being… it was not important."

Cal was about to say something back but the doorbell interrupted him. He got up and said, "That must be Ben." He opened the door to find Ben tapping his finger on the doorframe.

Ben walked in and went straight to Gillian. "Hey Gillian, how are you feeling?"

Gillian smiled and said, "I am doing very well. I just have to be careful with my ankle. Other than that, I am glad to be out of the hospital. So, I am just going to cut to the chase, when can we go home?"

Ben sat down in the chair opposite to Gillian and took a deep breath. Cal sat down right next to Gillian. "Okay, here is the deal; and if I might add, it's the best deal you can receive."

Cal rolled his eyes, "This does not sound good at all." He was immediately hushed by Gillian.

Ben went on, "The Met originally wanted you to stay here until the investigation was done. They have more than enough evidence to convict you of the murder of Charles Knightly. However, I pulled some strings and convinced the Chief of the Met to let you go back to the State with provisions that you will be under the watchful eye of the F.B.I.. What this means is that you cannot travel anywhere unless you have permission from the F.B.I.. We will also have to take your car for the time being and you will have to meet with a psychologist from the F.B.I. once a week. In the meantime, the field agents and the Met are still combing through the evidence to get a bigger picture of what happened in the A.O. meeting house. Great news, right?"

Gillian was thoughtful for a couple of minutes. Ben looked at Gillian with a confused face. He was about to ask her something when she said, "Ben, I think I know how to show that I am innocent. The first time Charles came in to see me, he said something about seeing my every move. Do you think they put in a live wire to watch me? If they did, then you can see that I didn't kill Charles."

Ben got up and got out his cell phone. "Great idea, Gillian. I will call one of the agents to look for one. Maybe we will get lucky. I am on my way back to the crime scene. Oh, by the way," Ben stopped in front of the door, "your flight back to Washington D.C. will be tomorrow morning at 6:15 am. I will meet you at the airport at 5:30 am, okay? I will call you later on tonight to update you with more details." He made sure that they nodded and left the hotel room.

Gillian turned to Cal and said, "I am so excited that we get to go home. No offense Cal, but I was ready to leave London yesterday."

Cal grinned and said, "No offense taken, Luv." He looked at his watch and said, "It is almost noon. What did you want for lunch?"

* * *

**So?? Good?? Bad?? Please let me know!! Thank you!!**


	17. Penny Lane

**Hello!! **

**I am very sorry for waiting so long to update. I have been having major writer's block. Plus with the stress from school, it has been very hard to write. **  
**If someone out there has a remedy for writer's block, please pass it along. I am begging you... June 7th couldn't come fast enough!! LOL!!**

**Well, here is another chapter!!! I have to say, it is pretty long. But I am proud with it.**

**Thank you for those who read and reviewed!! I really do appreciate it.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Franella for answering my London questions. Here is your request, girl!! I hope I gave it justice!!**

**I don't own anything!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

After having lunch, Gillian decided to take a nap. Cal went into the bedroom and cleaned and packed everything up. He made sure that he kept out some pajamas for him and Gillian. Then he went to the bed and sat down. He sighed a deep sigh. Then he began to tap his finger on his knee. He sat there for about two minutes and then whispered to himself, "Let me ring up Michael." So he went out to the sitting room and picked up his phone. He went back into the bedroom and started to dial Michael's phone number. He picked up. "Hey, Michael, it's Cal. Hey man, I am leaving early tomorrow morning and I was thinking we should get a couple of beers. Alright, meet at Henry's around 4, yeah? Okay, see you then, bye." Cal hung up and decided to take a shower.

When he got out Gillian was sitting up and reading a book. He didn't know she was up when he walked out in only a towel. Gillian looked up, grinned wickedly and whistled. "Look who is walking around naked. Did you get used to being by yourself when I was gone?"

Cal looked down with red cheeks and mumbled, "No, it has been lonely here. And you know I was at the hospital all that time."

Gillian closed her book, "Cal Lightman, are you blushing? Oh my goodness! Where is my camera? This is definitely a Kodak moment." She got up and hobbled on one foot to her purse. "Do you know there are some people who have never seen you smile a genuine smile? There will be a lot of people willing to pay big bucks for this—"

Just then Gillian lost her balance and started to fall over. Cal ran over to catch her. His was there in the nick of time. He grabbed her waist and brought her up to eye level. He carried her back to the sofa. "Are you okay, Luv? We almost had a man down. Now, don't look down. In my heroic save to catch you, my towel fell off in the process."

Gillian grinned but kept her eye contact with Cal. "I would have thought you would have wanted me to see your… ummm… your…" Gillian started to blush when she was at a loss for words.

Cal smirked, "Look who is blushing now. Anyways, I want you to see me naked when I can see you naked."

Gillian looked at him questioningly, "You have seen me naked before. Plus, it isn't like I haven't seen a _penis_ before. I am a doctor, you know."

Cal still had the same smirk on his face, "I have seen you _half_ naked, with clothing over the important parts." Gillian blushed again. "And besides I am different than any other men you have seen. Now close your pretty blue eyes." Gillian did as she was told. However, when Cal turned around she peeked and saw his tush. She whistled again. He said, "Stop that and close your damn eyes. I am going to change into my clothes." He went into the room and changed into jeans and a shirt. He walked out to Gillian reading her book. She looked up when he asked, "What are you reading?"

"Sammy's Hill, It's a great book! I started it on the plane ride over here and I am now addicted."

Cal looked confused, "I don't remember you reading a book on the plane."

Gillian closed the book and said, "That is because you slept on the plane ride over. I can't sleep on planes; never have, never will. There are very uncomfortable and after 9/11 I just can't close my eyes. My stomach is in knots." She laughed mirthlessly. "You must think that is silly." Cal was at a loss of words so he just shook his head. "Changing the depressing subject… where are you going?"

Cal looked down at his shoes to tie them and then looked back up to Gillian. "I am going to meet up with my friend, Michael, from the restaurant. The one that hit on you."

Gillian smiled, "Oh really, well say hello to him for me. Tell him that if he is ever in the States, he can show me the 'true meaning of love.'" Gillian grinned at Cal's pinched face.

He looked at Gillian and said, "Over my dead body. Well I got to meet him at 4:00. I am going. If you get hungry, just order anything you want from room service. Remember; do not open the door for anyone. I will make sure to tell the manager that he must bring up the room service."

Gillian smiled, "Really Cal, anything I want? Sounds like a plan but you don't have to include the manager. Let him do his job. I will make sure the room service guy shows me his badge and that I watch him. Remember, I have the whistle. Don't get to drunk. You on an airplane with a hangover, is not what I call 'fun'."

He walked towards the door and said, "Anything and I mean it. And besides, I don't get hangovers, just nasty headaches." He flashed a brilliant smile and walked out.

Gillian laughed and said, "Yeah right." She grabbed the phone and called room service. "Hello, room service? Hello, this is Gillian Foster in room 203. Can I get the filet mignon with a bottle of your best wine…"

***

It took Cal a good twenty minutes to get to Henry's with all of the traffic. When he walked in, he saw that Michael was already there. He stood up and walked towards Cal. They 'man' hugged each other and sat down at the bar.

Michael looked over Cal's shoulder and said, "Where is that exquisite woman you had with you a couple nights ago? She looks fantastic."

Cal ordered some beers, "She is not here. She is back at the hotel."

Michael accepted the beer and smiled. "How did you snag her up in your web? Did you trick her? You are very tricky with your tricky words."

Cal was laughing when he said, "I did not trick her. We are business partners. And what the hell do you mean by 'tricky words'?"

It was Michael's turn to laugh, "You are not going to tell me you have not hit that! Has 'Smooth Cal' lost his touch? Back in the day, the ladies panties would melt off if you gave them the time of day. Do you remember, Christine? She wanted you so badly, she practically took her clothes off every time you walked through the door. No, no, no! If you haven't done anything with her then I will go to her hotel room tonight and show her what a real man is like."

Cal was about to drink his beer, but stopped and said, "You won't find her in a hotel room by herself. We are rooming together because—"

Michael hit Cal on the shoulder, "You ol' dog! I knew you were more than just 'business partners'. I could tell by the way you looked at each other."

Cal held up his hands and said, "We are rooming together because she got hurt. It was with this case we are on. So leave it be." Cal was about to drink his beer but stopped again and asked, "How do we look at each other?"

Michael smirked, "Wow, ol' boy, you have really lost your touch. You both look at each other like you both want to jump each other's bones." Cal had a silly grin on his face. Michael grabbed his shoulder and said, "Oh my God, are you in love with her?" He got up from his chair and yelled, "Ladies, Cal Lightman is officially taken! However, I am still free!" There were many 'boo's' from the crowd when he sat down. He said smugly, "They love me." Both men laughed and finished their beers.

They drank in silence until Michael broke it, "So you didn't answer my question. Are you in love with her?"

Cal looked at him and saw that he was being serious. "Yeah, I am. I told her how I felt and she pushed me away. With good merit, I might add."

Michael looked confused, "Why? What the hell did you do?"

Cal looked down, "Well after I told her that I loved her, she pushed me away. I wanted to give her some space. She was crying, I didn't know what to do, so I just left. I went to a pub to think it over. Then this HOT chick sat down next to me and the next thing I know, she is kissing me and grabbing my balls. I left right after that and walked straight back to the hotel. But it was too late, the damage was done. I am a prick and I hurt her before we could even explore a relationship."

Michael thought for a moment and then said, "Well, number one, you are a prick. Number two, you shouldn't have left. It is not like you. You never give people their space; you are always in their face. Number three, you can fix this. Listen ol' boy, and listen hard. She loves you back. I can tell. Don't let her back away and don't back away yourself. Get in her face. I am sure she will appreciate it down the road. Finally, number four, and the most important one. You are a prick, but it doesn't mean you can act like one, especially in front of her. Don't fuck this one up; it is your only shot."

Cal thought for a moment, then lifted his glass and said, "To not fucking it up." They cheered and drank the rest of their beer. "What do they have to eat here? I am starving. I am pretty sure Gillian is eating steak and having a big glass of wine."

***

Cal drunkenly walked into the hotel room. He tried to walk to the table but he hit it instead. In the middle of trying to grab his knee and take out his wallet, his elbow knocked something over. He heard something crash on the floor. He tried to pick it up but he saw a light come on from the bedroom.

Gillian hobbled out of the bedroom with her pajamas on. "Cal what the hell happened? What was that noise?" He stood up to try and look innocent. It didn't work. "Seriously Cal, you are drunk. I asked you not to get drunk. Now I have to wake you up to get you on a plane and you are going to be cranky. And you broke something, great; we have to pay for it. Cal, don't just stand there, get into that bedroom and get to bed."

Cal grinned stupidly, "I thought you would never say that to me. It's a dream come true, Luv."

Gillian looked at him crossly, "Trust me Cal, I am not going to seduce you. In fact I might murder you. Now get to bed. I will put a trash can next to you just in case you might throw up."

Cal started to stumble towards the bedroom. "Okay, Mother Hen."

Gillian closed her eyes and lips tightly. She cleaned up the mess as best as she could and then walked back into the bedroom. When she walked in, she had to put her hand over her mouth to stop from laughing out loud. Cal, in his drunken stupor, tried to take off his pants. The only flaw to his plan was that he forgot to take off his shoes. So he was lying on the bed, snoring very loudly, with his pants down to his ankles. She hobbled to his bed and covered him with his sheets. She placed the trash can next to him. She kissed his forehead and whispered, "Good night." She hobbled back to her bedside table and got her camera out of her bag. She turned it on and took a picture of the sleeping Cal. She put her camera away, slid into bed, turned off the lights and pulled the covers over her body.

Cal lifted his head a little and drunkenly whispered, "I love it when you boss me around. You should do it more often. It will make our sex life hotter." Then he passed out.

Gillian stifled a laugh and whispered to herself, "I wish I had a recorder." She laughed again, turned over and went to sleep.

***

At 4:30 in the morning, Gillian's alarm went off. She woke up and let it ring to help wake up Cal; it worked. He moved around and lifted his head. "Turn that damn thing off, I got a headache." He turned over to go back to sleep. Gillian got out of bed and turned on the light. "Oi, seriously, I am trying to fucking sleep, woman. Go nag someone else." In response, Gillian wordlessly took her pillow and hit Cal with it repeatedly until he held up his arms and said, "Okay, okay, I give up, I am up. You happy?" He got up and started to walk but he hit face first on the floor. "What the hell?"

Gillian looked from the bathroom door and said, "Cal, you forgot to take off your shoes last night. In fact, it was pretty damn funny, so I let you sleep like that."

Cal looked at her and listlessly said, "Ha, ha; very funny. You could not help me out. What kind of angel are you?"

Gillian grinned and said, "The bad one. Now get dressed, we have to be at Heathrow by 5:30." Cal grinned before turning to his suitcase and getting his clothes out. They were packed and ready within 15 minutes. They left their room.

On their way to the elevator, they ran into Gerald. Gillian went up to him and hugged him. "I will miss you a lot, Gerald. If I am, or if we are in London again, we should go to the pub together."

Gerald hugged her back and said, "I think I would enjoy that. Have a safe flight home, dear." When Gillian walked out into the Lobby, Gerald and Cal shook hands. "Go for it." He winked and Cal followed Gillian into the Lobby.

The check-out process was a painless one; except when Cal got the bill for the room service and the broken vase. "Bloody hell, I have to pay for an ugly vase. And you," he turned to Gillian, "you just had to get filet mignon and the most expensive bottle of wine?"

She looked clueless at him and said, "You told me to get whatever I wanted. So I did. Just pay the damn bill so we can go." He did what he was told. They left the hotel in a cab. On the way to the airport, Gillian turned to Cal and said, "I am going to be honest, I will miss London. Despite the whole kidnapping thing, I had a great time. I will miss it immensely." She grabbed his hand and said, "Thank you for showing me London." They continued holding hands, even onto the airplane. She whispered, "I can't wait to get home."

Cal reclined back his airline seat and put a pillow under his head. "Me too, Luv, me too."

* * *

**So? Was it good?? Bad?? Please let me know!! Thank you!!!**


	18. Twist and Shout

**Hello!!! Here is another chapter!! This is more like a transitional chapter. I promise, the next couple of chapter will have more action in them.**

**Thank you for those who have reviewed!! You guys are very sweet!**

**I don't own anything.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

By the time the airplane touched down in Washington D.C., Cal was in a deep sleep and Gillian was just finishing up her book. The lights came on and Cal woke up very suddenly. He drowsily said, "Whats happenin'? Where are we? Is this a dream?"

Gillian laughed and said, "No, Cal, we are home in Washington D.C.. Come on and get up. We still have to get our luggage and find taxi's." She looked at the clock on the wall. "My goodness, it cannot be 10 am. It feels like it is time to go to bed. Oh well, let's go Cal." She pushed him on his shoulders.

Cal got up slowly and walked out into the aisle. "You don't have to push me, woman."

Gillian rolled her eyes, "You don't have to be so grouchy. I am not the one who stayed up very late, drinking. Ow…" Gillian's ankle gave away and she had to sit down.

Cal turned and kneeled down. "Are you okay? Here let me call someone to bring a wheel chair for you." Before she could protest, a stewardess came up rolling a wheelchair. She stared at Gillian, but Gillian didn't pay any attention to it. Cal put his hand around her waist and said, "Let me help you." With combined efforts, she was being safely rolled out of the plane.

She covered her eyes and asked, "Why am I always the gimpy one?" She looked at Cal, who looked amused, and said, "You don't have to answer it. It was a rhetorical question. Let's just hurry so that I can go home. I don't want anyone to see me like this."

Cal grinned, "Why, Luv, so that you can dance naked again?" The stranger, who was right next to them, looked at Gillian and then walked a little faster. Cal's smile got even brighter. "They are staring at you because of your beauty. Except for that guy, now he just wants to see you naked."

Gillian just hid her head even more but she didn't say anything. Soon they were at the baggage claim to pick up their luggage. Then Cal wheeled Gillian outside to hail a cab. That is when she held up her hand and said, "Cal, if you don't mind, I would like to go home by myself. Please, I just want to be by myself for the rest of the day, okay?"

Cal thought for a moment and said, "All right, I will let you go home by yourself, but don't be surprised if you see me at your door this evening with Emily pulling me by my arm." Gillian was about to protest, Cal stopped her. "I can't help if my daughter wants to see you. She likes you a lot. Plus, she is stubborn, just like her old man, yeah?"

Gillian nodded and said, "Okay, but can you guys come after 7 pm? I just want to look… presentable."

Cal held her cheek and said, "You are beautiful." A taxi pulled up and Cal let go. "We will be happy to see you at 7." Gillian got in and the taxi drove away.

Cal pulled out his cell phone and called Emily. "Hey, darling, how are you doing? I am fine, I am fine. I am back in town, so get ready because I am going to pick you up, yeah? Alright, Luv, I will see you at the house then? I love you, too. Bye." He hung up the phone, he hailed for a taxi and he went straight home.

***

Cal was asleep on his sofa when he heard the front door slam. Again, he bolted up, semi-unconscious asking, "Who is that? What do you want?"

Emily soon came into view with guilt over her face. "I'm sorry, dad. I thought you were upstairs asleep. Umm… you have a little drool right there." She point to the corner of her mouth. He mimicked her and wiped the drool away. "Better, so how was…"

Cal smirked at his daughter and said, "Very clever, but you know I can't tell you where we were. We were undercover and there is still an investigation going on."

Emily sat down and said, "'We', who is 'we'? Did Gillian go with you?" Cal nodded. "Good, I am glad. Someone has to keep you in line on these 'undercover' missions."

Cal threw a pillow at her and said, "'Has to keep me in line' eh?"He thought for a moment and then said, "Yeah, she kept me in line. The million dollar question is who kept you in line when I was away?"

Emily threw the pillow back and said, "No one, I can keep my own self in line, thank you. Where is Gillian?"

Cal looked down and said, "She is at her house. She needed her rest."

Emily started to look concern, "Why? Did something happen to her? Dad, why didn't you say something before? What happened with Gillian?"

Cal thought and chose his words carefully, "She got hurt during the case. She was kidnapped," he noticed the horrified look on his daughters face and went on. "But she is safely back with us. She has a couple broken ribs, a sprained ankle and some bad bruises on her face."

Emily got up and walked to where her dad was. She sat down and put an arm around her dad. "Where were you when all of this went down?"

Cal looked deeply ashamed, "That is none of your concern. All you should be thinking about is that Gillian is safe again."

Emily asked, "Dad, why isn't Gillian here? She should be here instead of at her place, alone."

Cal patted his daughter on the head and said, "I know, she should be here, but she wanted to go home by herself. I did tell her that we would be stopping by later. And that's what we are going to do, yeah?"

Emily nodded and said, "Yes, but she should be here with us."

Cal got up and said, "Maybe you should convince her. Make it sound all girly, like you guys are having a sleepover."

Emily looked confused, "Why should I have to convince her. She listens to you."

Cal nodded and said, "Yes, we both listen to each other, however, we have been spending too much time together and I think she might have tuned me off. So, if you could, talk to her about staying over here, okay?"

Emily still looked confused, but decided not to press the issue. She nodded. Cal smiled and went upstairs to clean up. Emily grabbed two travel bags and put some of her clothes in one and some of his clothes in the other. She made sure that she grabbed all of the necessary toiletries. She grabbed her dad's car keys, unlocked the trunk and stowed the bags in there. She whispered to herself, "If she can't stay with us, then we will stay with her."

***

By the time 7:00 rolled around, Gillian was ready for Cal and Emily to show up. When she got home earlier, she took a shower, then a 5 hour nap. After waking up, she unpacked her suitcase, put on some presentable clothes and then put on some make-up over her bruises. She checked herself in the mirror and whispered, "The last thing I need is for a 17 year old girl worrying about me." At that precise time the doorbell rang. Gillian walked up and opened the door.

Emily came rushing in and bear-hugged Gillian. "Gillian, I am so happy that you are safe." Gillian pushed the teenager back and held on to her ribs.

Cal came in and grabbed Emily on the shoulder. "She has a couple of broken ribs, Luv. Be careful."

Emily looked real guilty and said, "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just excited to see you," she took a deep breath, "to see you alive."

Gillian looked up and said, "It's okay, see I am all better. What did you bring for dinner?"

Cal grinned and said, "Your favorite, Luv, Mario's."

Gillian smacked her lips together and said, "Yum! I hope you got the toast, not the breadsticks, right?" Cal nodded. "Good, and you got the cannoli's?" Cal nodded and Gillian punched her fist through the air. "Yes! Well what are you waiting for, a standing ovation? Let's sit down and eat."

After all of the food was devoured, Emily cleaned up while Cal helped Gillian to the sofa in the living room. Cal turned on the T.V. and Gillian channel surfed until she found a movie she quite loved.

Cal made an ugly face and said, "Bloody hell, Foster. Dirty bloody Dancing? Do you want to torture me out of here?" He looked at the screen and yelled, "Boo!! Run away chap. It's not bloody worth it!"

Gillian gave Cal a death stare and said very quietly, "Cal, this is my favorite movie. Now you are more than welcome to leave. I am not making you stay here or to torture you. And please don't yell at the T.V. screen. You look quite insane." Cal had to fight off from rolling his eyes. Gillian asked, "Plus, how do you know this movie is Dirty Dancing? By the way you were acting, you have already seen it."

Cal was about to answer her question when Emily came in and sat down on the love seat. She squealed with delight, "Oh, Gillian, this is my favorite movie of all time; this and Top Gun!" She looked at her dad and said, "Dad, what are you still doing here, I thought you hated this movie with a passion. You said that you would never watch this movie even if all of England was depending on it." Gillian was watching Cal, trying to hold in her laughter.

Cal pointed to Emily, looked at Gillian and said, "She is the reason why I have seen this dreadful movie. When she was 13, this is the only movie that she watched. It was horrible." Cal took a deep breath. "But, we are here for you, so I will gladly take one for the team."

Gillian could not hold in her laughter anymore. "Thank you for your gallant efforts. Believe me, this will not go unnoticed." So everyone sat back into their seats and watched the movie.

When it was over, Emily was asleep on the love seat and Cal was spread across the sofa with his head on Gillian's lap. Gillian looked down and smiled. She got up and brought in some blankets from her hall closet. She put one over Emily and kissed her on the cheek. Then she put a blanket over Cal and kissed him on the cheek. She whispered to him, "Thank you for everything." She hobbled up the stairs, got into bed and went to sleep.

* * *

**So?? Good?? Bad?? Let me know!!! Thank you!!!**


	19. Hold Me Tight

**Hello!!! Here is another chapter!! **

**This one is a long one. I thought about breaking it up into two chapters, but I decided not to.**

**Thank you for all of the reviews!! Please keep them coming!!**

**_Italics = Dreaming_**

**I don't own anything!**

**Enjoy!!**

**

* * *

  
**

***

_She slapped Gillian and said, "They do not have faith in you, dear. They are only looking because they have to follow protocol. They don't love you and they don't need you. You are worthless. You are better off dead." _

_Gillian was staring down the old woman, until all of a sudden she heard Cal's voice say, "Is she stupid? Why would she do an idiotic thing like that?" She looked down at the screen to find an angry Cal. Then she looked back up to the older woman._

_The woman turned off the T.V. and said, "I told you so." She saw Gillian was about to cry. "And you thought that he loved you. Look at this." She handed Gillian a picture. It was of Cal. He was kissing a beautiful woman. "You see the time stamp, 11:48 pm tonight? After he told you that he loved you, he is out with another woman. He doesn't care for you; he just wants you as a trophy. Nothing more, nothing less. Believe me; he will not be here for more than two days looking for you. He will find some other tail and chase after that one."_

_Then she pulled out a gun. It was the silver one she saw earlier. She held up her hands and pleaded, "Please don't kill me." She was starting to cry._

_The woman didn't falter. The gun was still pointing at Gillian head. She smirked and she mumbled, "We always take care of our weak ones." Then she fired the gun._

***

Gillian woke with a start. She noticed that she was sweating and breathing very hard. She clutched her chest to try and control her breathing. Then she heard something move. She quickly turned on the bedside lamp. She looked and saw Cal in a chair, sitting up straight with his eyes closed and his arms folded against his chest.

He lifted one eye and said, "Are you okay, Luv? Did you have a nightmare?" Gillian was speechless, so she just nodded. He opened both eyes and leaned forward. "I thought so. After you tucked us in, I woke up. I knew soon you would be having nightmares, so I came in here to make sure you had… ummm… moral support."

Gillian smiled a genuine smile and said, "Thank you Cal. It's nice to know that you are here looking out for me." She coughed and looked down at her sheets. "Is Emily still downstairs?"

Cal shook his head, "No. I helped her to the guestroom, if you don't mind." Gillian looked up and shook her head. "After I did that, I came in here. You were already asleep, so I got a chair and made myself as comfortable as possible." Cal looked down and then back at Gillian. "Do you want to talk about your nightmare?"

Gillian shook her head. "Maybe another time. I am very sleepy and we have to go to the office tomorrow." She started to lie down and pulled the covers over her body. She was about to turn off the light when she saw Cal squirming in his chair, trying to get comfortable. "Ummm, Cal? If you want you can join me. There is enough room for both of us."

Cal blushed a little but covered it up hastily. "No, Luv, it's okay, I can sleep here. This chair is pretty comfortable when you find the right spot."

Gillian stared at Cal and said, "Have you found that comfortable spot yet?"

Cal stopped squirming around and looked at Gillian. "No, I haven't, but I am still looking."

Gillian made a heavy sigh and said, "Cal, just get into bed. Last thing you need is a bad back and then you will be very cranky tomorrow. Come on, let's go." She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the bed. He reluctantly obliged. "Now, I am warning you, I sometimes kick."

Cal climbed onto the bed and said, "Warning well taken. If you don't mind, I don't need any covers. Good night, Luv."

Gillian turned off the lights and said, "Good night, Cal."

***

Gillian woke up to the shrill of her alarm. She lifted her hand to shut it off. She looked down at the arm that was around her. She turned around and saw Cal looking at her from under the sheets. She giggled and said, "Whatever happened to not needing any covers?"

Cal retracted his arm and said, "It got very cold. It felt like it was winter time in your bedroom."

Gillian removed the sheets from her body and said, "I like it cold at night. It gives me the chance to cuddle up under the comforter. You better wake Emily up. You guys still have to go home and get ready." She stood up and turned to see Cal staring. She snapped her finger and said, "Cal, what are you staring at?" She looked down and blushed. She forgot that she was wearing her sleeping shorts, that were very short, and her bra. She walked to get her robe, but was stopped by Cal's gentle hand.

He turned her around and placed a tender hand on her bruises across her chest and stomach. When he spoke, it was only in a whisper. "I am so sorry, Luv, that they did this to you. I would have given anything to be the one in that room. I promise, Gillian, we will catch them. And when we do, I will kill them." He looked up into her eyes. She said nothing but grabbed his shoulders and hugged him.

They stood like that until Emily softly knocked on the door and said, "Gillian, do you know where my father is? I can't find him."

Gillian brushed away a tear and said, "Your father is in here, he is helping me." She grabbed her robe, put it on and opened the door. Emily came in and noticed that the bed was slept in by two people but she didn't say anything. "If you don't mind, we all have to get ready to go. Don't you guys still have to go back to your house to change?"

Emily shook her head and smiled. "No, I packed some clothes for me and my dad. I figured we would be staying here anyways." Cal and Gillian looked at her with a mingled look of surprise and guilt. "Dad, the luggage is in the trunk of your car. That's why I am looking for you; I don't know where the keys are."

Cal checked his pockets and pulled them out. He gave them to Emily and she walked out. He looked sheepishly at Gillian and mumbled, "I'm sorry, Luv. I'll get out of your hair now."

Before he walked out of the door, she called out to him. "Is it okay if I drive my own car to the office? I think once we check in and I check on the paper work, I might take a half day."

Cal turned around and said, "Well, I can drive you to the office and I can drive you back here. It's not a problem."

She walked up to him and laid her hand on his chest. "Cal this will give you a chance to explain to Emily what happened last night. I know you noticed her surprised look when she walked in. Plus, it doesn't make sense to drive to work, drive back to my place, drive back to work and then drive back here." He had a stubborn look on his face. "Cal, I need to start gaining back my independence. I am going to drive to work and that is final."

Cal reluctantly nodded his head. "But if anything happens, I will be driving you back; and that is final."

Everyone got ready and was out the door by 7:30. Gillian went straight to the office and Cal drove Emily to her school. This gave them time to talk about earlier that morning.

Emily bluntly asked, "Did you sleep with Gillian last night?"

Cal looked over and said, "Slept with, yes; had sex, no. She had a nightmare last night. At first I slept on top of the covers but then it was so damn cold, I must have slipped the covers over me." He looked at Emily and said quietly, "Emily, I would never do that to Gillian. She deserves more than that."

Emily nodded and said, "Damn right she does. I am glad that she turned to you instead of someone else. I can see that she trusts you, so don't screw it up."

Cal had his mouth open in shock. "When did you turn 35 and become my therapist? Last time I saw you, you were my 17 year old daughter thinking about dumping Dick."

Emily rolled her eyes as they drove up to the school. "It's Rick, dad, and I am just warning you. I like Gillian too much to see her get hurt by you." She opened the car door and stepped out. "And plus I am not dumping Rick. We have a date tomorrow night." She closed the door and walked towards the school doors.

Cal rolled down the windows and yelled, "Love you, Emily." She turned around, smiled and waved back at him. He smiled and drove away to the office.

***

By 1:00 pm, Gillian was in her office, hunched over some paperwork. Earlier that day, her and Cal sat down with Ria and Loker and told them what had happened. Everything was said, from getting the assignment to the hospital. Of course, some things were left out but they got the best of it. Now, Cal was in the Lab working with the others to try and catch the people who did this to Gillian.

She closed the folder and stretched her arms. She grabbed the phone and dialed the Lab. Cal picked up. "Hey Cal, I am on my way home. My ankle is starting to throb and I am getting very sleepy. Have you made any headway with the surveillance tapes?"

Cal was trying to balance a folder, his cup of coffee, a remote and the phone all at one time. "No, not yet, but now we have a fresh pair of eyes looking at it. Go ahead and go home. Call me if you need anything."

Gillian laughed and said, "I will and I will be expecting you and Emily to be over, when?"

Cal stopped juggling and said, "Around the same time."

Gillian stood up and said, "Okay, I will see you then; bye." She hung up after Cal said his goodbye. She got her purse and her coat and hobbled out of her office. She was walking towards the elevator when she ran into Ria. "Hey Ria, I am leaving for the day."

The young woman looked at Gillian's face and then looked down in shame. "Oh, okay, did you tell Dr. Lightman?"

Gillian put a reassuring hand on Ria and said, "He knows and don't be afraid to look at me. I know it's a little bit shocking but it doesn't hurt as much as it looks. I will see you later."

Ria waved and said, "See you later, Dr. Foster." When Gillian was gone, she walked back into the lab. Cal looked up and she said, "She has gone home safely. What is it you need to tell us? I know you didn't tell us the whole truth."

Eli looked up and Cal put down the folder he was holding. "There was another note left at the scene after Foster was taken to the hospital. You don't need to ask where it is. It is at the F.B.I. and they are going over it with a fine tooth comb."

Eli was the first to ask, "What did it say?"

Cal looked disgusted and said, "A whole bunch of rubbish about watching her every move and how she won't be so lucky next time. We are not sure if they meant in England or here in the States but she has an F.B.I. tail looking after her." Both Ria and Eli gave a sigh of relief. "So what do we know so far?"

Ria was the one to speak up first, "Well, the surveillance didn't show anyone leaving the building. It just shows people coming in. At first we thought that maybe there was a back door, but the F.B.I. put in their report that there were no other doors around the building. Maybe there was a secret door or an underground tunnel. Also, the Feds found the live wire in the room where Dr. Foster was held in. They are now trying to clean it up."

Cal looked confused, "Clean it up? What do they have to clean up?"

Ben came through the door and said, "It was rigged to explode if anyone took it out. Well it didn't explode but it did create a little smoke. Here it is. They cleaned it up the best they could." Cal held his hand out to take the CD but Ben didn't give it up just yet. "Cal, I saw it before. I am warning you, it is not very pretty." He let it go and Cal put it into the computer and hit 'play'.

At first it was exactly what Gillian described in her statement. She was dumped into the room. Then you saw Charles come in and hit her around and then you saw her crying. No one said anything or moved. Then the old woman came in and said some things to Gillian and then showed her something. "Freeze, what is she showing Gillian?"

Ben shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't know, but play the rest of the tape." Cal looked at Ben and nodded his head. The woman hit Gillian a couple of times and then she left. Next Gillian was on the floor then she picked herself back up. She was looking through a desk when she found something, and then Charles came back in. He kept on hitting her and kicking her. He was about to leave when she said something. He left soon after Gillian passed out. Then he was pushed into the room. He had his hands up and he looked like he was pleading for his life. Then someone shot him through the chest. Then the tape kept going but Ben stopped it. "I don't know about you, Lightman, but I don't see Gillian in the camera shot."

Cal looked at the tape and said, "Play it again from where Charles left to when he got shot. And play it slower." Ria was fumbling with the controls, Eli put a hand on her shoulder. They played the tape back. "I see Charles looking guilty, which is weird because when he came into the room he was showing contempt and anger. I wonder what Gillian said to make him look guilty? Now freeze it. Zoom in on the bottom part of the tape. You see it, right under where Charles was shot?"

Ben walked closer to the screen and said slowly, "Is that Gillian's arm? You could hardly see it. Good job, Lightman. I will need to call this in, excuse me."

When Ben left, Cal cell phone rang. He picked it up smiling. "Hey Gillian, we have some great news for you!"

Gillian was frantic, "Cal, I need you to come to my house now, something has just happ—"

Cal yelled into his phone, "Gillian? Gillian? Answer me! What has happened?" He looked at his phone and yelled, "Damn it!" He ran out to catch Ben.

Ben ran up to him and said, "Cal you need to come with me. Something has happened at Gillian's place."

* * *

**So?? How was it?? Please review!! Thank you!!**


	20. Please Mr Postman

**Hello!!! Here is another chapter!!**

**Sorry to keep you waiting but I hope it was worth the wait!! LOL!!**

**Thank you for those who have read and reviewed!! Please keep them coming!**

**I don't own anything.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ben and Cal rushed to the F.B.I. car waiting for them. Once they got in, Cal immediately asked, "What happened at Gillian's apartment?"

Ben looked at Cal and said, "Her apartment was broken into. Apparently, when Gillian got home, she was very frightened. The agents, who were following her, called me right away. Gillian is safe. No one hurt her."

Cal let go of the breath he was holding. "Why weren't agents there to begin with?"

Ben looked out of the window. They were getting close to her apartment. "The agents are tailing her. They were never meant to watch her house." They pulled up to the complex and rushed out of the S.U.V..

Gillian was in a squad car with her head in her hands. An agent was talking to her when the men ran up. She lifted her head and rushed to Cal. He hugged her as she cried on his shirt. "I really wasn't expecting that to happen." She lifted her head from Cal's shirt. "I walked up and saw that my front door was open. I peeked inside and saw that everything was a mess. I ran down to the street and called you. But I forgot to charge my stupid cell phone and I lost battery power. Then these men," she pointed to the two men a couple feet away, "came up to me and showed me their badges. I guess they had already called you, Ben." He nodded. "If I would have known there was a F.B.I. tail on me, then I wouldn't have called Cal so frantically." She looked at Cal and whispered, "I am so sorry for scaring you like that."

Cal grabbed both of her shoulders and said, "Please don't apologize. Don't forget, I am here for you. In fact, I am glad you called me." He smiled at her and hugged her once again.

Some agents came up to Ben and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and turned back to Gillian. "Okay, Gillian, they want you to go through your house to see if they took anything. If you want, you can stay at a safe house tonight."

She turned to Cal and softly asked, "Would you mind if I stayed with you? I won't be too much of a hassle."

Cal looked at her like she was crazy. "Of course you can stay at my house! Bloody hell, woman, you are no inconvenience to me. I want you to stay at my house. That was my original plan at the beginning, remember?"

Gillian stepped back and put her hand on his shoulder. "Okay, okay, I thought I should just ask. Man, don't bite my head off!" She looked at her broken-in house and asked, "Can you come with me? I kind of don't want to go in by myself."

Cal wordlessly took her hand and walked with her inside the apartment. Everything was either; ransacked, flipped over or torn. She went up to her album collection and ran her finger along it. "Well at least they spared my awesome album collection. Too bad I can't say that about my photo albums. It took me years to complete them." She took a deep breath and shook her head. She walked over to the dining room table. She looked all around it. "I can't find my prescription papers. I was going to go fill them today. I left them on the table so that I wouldn't forget. Damn it!" She slid her fingers threw her hair in frustration.

Ben patted her shoulder. "We can get you new prescription papers. Let's see what else they took." They moved along through the whole house. Gillian listed off things she knew to be missing. They had taken a picture of her and her brother, a bottle of her best scotch (Cal said, "That's a crime itself. In some countries, that would warrant a killing squad!"), her hairbrush, her grandmother's pearl necklace and her engagement ring from Alec.

Gillian looked down. Cal came up and drew her into a hug. "Why don't you pack something? I will be waiting right over here." She nodded and got a suitcase from her closet. She went over to her dresser and pulled out a drawer. She gasped and picked up a little jewelry box. Cal came over and looked down in surprise. He was a little shaky when he asked, "Where did you get that?"

She whispered, "In my drawer." Gillian shook her shoulders and opened it. It was the letter "G" on a necklace. It was platinum and it had diamonds in the letter. She threw it on the ground and said, "That is very creepy. I never want to touch it again." She looked at Cal, who looked like he just got slapped. "What's wrong, Cal? You look like you have seen a ghost."

He picked up the box and whispered, "I think the necklace looks beautiful. Never say never, Luv." She looked confused and went through the rest of her drawer frantically. Cal looked up and asked, "Are you missing something else?"

Gillian took a deep breath and said, "Just a picture, but it doesn't matter. It was of no importance." She was lying but she went on to get out some items and threw it into her suitcase. She went through the rest of her closet and got some clothes. Making sure she had all the right toiletries, she turned to Cal and simply said, "Ready."

As they were walking out, Cal reluctantly gave Ben the jewelry box and explained how they found it. As they were talking, something caught her eye on the sofa. She walked over there and picked it up. It was a note on golden paper. She sat down in shock after reading it. Ben and Cal came up behind her. She wordlessly gave them the note. It read:

"Dear Gillian,

You will die.

There is nothing your boyfriend can do now,

unless he wants us to take his daughter.

Remember from our last letter, we are always watching.

Sincerely,

To London, with Love."

Cal immediately got out his cell phone and called Emily. She picked up. Cal sighed and said, "Emily, where are you at? Okay, just stay there. I will pick you up soon, okay? Don't worry, I will explain later. I love you, bye." Cal put a hand over his eyes and let out a sigh.

Gillian looked at Ben and said, "I think I will stay at the safe house tonight."

Cal looked up in rage, "Like hell you are. You are coming with me and that is final. I will not lose you again to these bloody psychopaths. I won't stand for it. Now get your suitcase, we will have to pick up Emily."

Gillian stood still. "You can't boss me around like this, Cal. It is not your life they want, it is mine. They just made it clear that they do not want me with you and I am not going to chance Emily's life because you feel like you are losing control. I will be going to the safe house." She got up and walked to Ben. "I am ready."

Cal was seething. He softly grabbed her arm and turned her around. "I will not sleep not knowing what is going on with you." He unmasked his face and whispered, "I'm scared, alright. I want to make sure that you are safe. The F.B.I. will be there to protect us. I don't want to lose you." He pleaded his case and stood there waiting for her answer.

She sighed and said, "Okay, Cal, I will go with you. However, if there is a hint that they may hurt Emily, I am out of there. Do you understand?" Cal nodded and masked his face again. "Good, now let's go pick up Emily. Once we are settled you can tell me about this other letter that you forget to mention to me."

Cal cowered from Gillian's stern look. "Okay, okay, we will talk about it. Let's go, bye Ben."

Ben just shook his head and looked at Gillian with concern. She walked up to him and said, "You are in trouble too." She smiled at him and kissed his cheek and sweetly said, "Goodbye, see you tomorrow. Thank you for everything."

Cal looked at her as they were walking to her car and asked, "Why does he get a kiss on the cheek? He didn't tell you about the F.B.I. tail." His snarky remark got him a slap to the back of the head. Cal gingerly rubbed his head. "Ow, that hurt."

Gillian rolled her eyes and said, "You deserved it. I can kiss anyone I want." She climbed into her car and started it. Cal got in on the passenger side. She put it into first gear and said, "Plus, why do you care? You get kissed all the time by other women." She drove away.


	21. Hello Goodbye

**Hello!!! Here is another chapter. This one is a bit more angsty!**

**Thank you for those who have read and reviewed!!**

**Again, I don't own anything - BOO!!!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Gillian and Cal were on their way to pick up Emily and in a high pitched argument.

"What do you mean, 'You get kissed all the time by other women'? The only one I want to kiss is you." Cal bit his lip.

Gillian laughed, "Hello? That is a lie and you know it. You are kissing women all the time and rubbing it in my face. I am surprised you have time to work with all the women coming up to you."

Cal grinned, "No Luv, I have trouble getting work done when you are around in those tight dresses I love so much." She swung her arm to hit him but he caught it. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. She snatched it away.

"Don't kiss me. And don't say those things!" She was pretty angry.

He touched her shoulder and asked, "Why are you so angry with me? I thought we were just playing around."

They pulled up to Emily's friend's house. Gillian sighed, "Cal, I am not angry—"

Cal interjected, "Yes you are. Why? Did I do something wrong?"

She took a deep breath and looked out of the window. "I just don't want to talk about it, okay? Look, Emily is coming right now. Let's stop talking about it."

Cal was about to argue back but Emily opened the back door and hopped in. She immediately asked, "What happened, Dad? You sounded really worried on the phone."

Cal looked over his shoulder and said, "I was just wondering where you were, Luv. No worries."

Emily looked at Gillian through her rear-view mirror. "Well Gillian looks worried. What happened? You have got to tell me, dad. I am a young adult, not a child."

Gillian spoke up, "My house was broken into and robbed. The people responsible for it left a note saying that they might come after you. Your dad was just worried." She peered over to see Cal's furious face. "Cal, she has a right to know if her life is in danger. You never even gave me that option. Plus, she is right; she is old enough to know."

"And you know this with all _your_ years as a parent, right? Bull, you don't know anything. You don't even have a child. So, mind your own damn business about what _I_ should tell _my_ daughter." He turned his head to look out the window.

Emily stared at Gillian's red face through the mirror. She was on the verge of tears. She gripped the steering wheel tightly. On the way home, no one said anything. It was an uncomfortable 3 minutes of silence.

Gillian pulled into the driveway and parked her car. Cal got out and slammed the door. He unlocked the front door and went in without a single glance back. Emily stayed in the car and said quietly, "I am so sorry, Gillian. You didn't deserve that. I am glad you told me." She started rubbing her back and then Gillian let go of a couple tears. "Gillian, don't cry. To be honest, you are like a second mother to me. Sometimes, you are more of a mother than my own biological mother. Sometimes you are more of a mother than my asshole of a father."

Gillian laughed through her tears."You shouldn't say that about your dad. He is a good father to you. He was right. What right do I have to tell you something like that? He should have told you." She took a deep breath. "I think I said it because I was so mad at him before. I should be the one that is sorry."

Emily shook her head, "No apologies! He acted like a jerk to you and said some really cruel stuff to you. There is no excuse for that. You should go in and demand an apology from him. If he doesn't give you one, then you have my permission to slap him around, alot if he is going to be stubborn."

Gillian laughed and said, "Listen to you go on! I will go in but only to tell him that I am staying somewhere else. I am already an inconvenience to you guys."

Again Emily shook her head. "No you will stay with us; if not as my dad's guest, then as my guest. He will just have to deal with it, that cranky old fart! Your life is in danger and I am not going to sit here and see you get hurt."

Gillian blew her nose and said, "I'll think about it, okay. Let's just get you in." They stepped out of the car and walked to the front door. Emily opened it and they saw that Cal was not in the living room. They both checked the kitchen and saw that he wasn't there either.

Emily said, "You check his study and I will check his room, okay?" Gillian nodded and walked upstairs. Emily went into the bedroom and Gillian knocked on the door to his study.

She didn't hear anything so she walked in. She was surprised to see Cal hovering over something on his desk. Gillian quietly said, "Cal, we have been looking for you. What are you looking at?" He looked up and Gillian was surprised by his fearful expression. "Cal, what's wrong? What happened?"

He shook his head and whispered, "I am so sorry, Gillian." He stood up and walked around his desk. He held out a note to her and said, "I came into my study searching for a bottle of my worst scotch. Instead, I found this on my desk. It is addressed to you. I think it is from them."

With shaky hands, she grabbed the letter and opened it. It was just one picture. It was the picture of Cal kissing that woman in front of the pub. She turned it over and read the writing on the back.

"Dear Gillian,

Don't fool yourself by hiding this in your drawer,

He doesn't love you.

He will leave

And never look back.

Sincerely,

To London with Love"

Gillian gasped and stared at Cal. He took the picture from Gillian and stared with his mouth open. Then he turned it over and read the message. He looked up and said, "So, this was in your drawer, that didn't matter. Did it have the note on the back?" She shook her head. "You should have said something, Gillian." She just stared at Cal.

Emily peeked in but quietly left the two adults alone.

She looked down and barely whispered, "They are right."

Cal was starting to get a little impatient, "What do you mean, they are right? They were never right to begin with." He took a deep breath and mumbled, "Listen, I am sorry about what happened earlier, yeah? I was really mad that you told Emily." He tried reaching out to her but she moved away. "I didn't mean what I said earlier. Please, Gillian, say something to me, anything. And don't hold yourself back on my account." He tried to laugh but soon stopped when Gillian didn't.

Gillian took the picture and held it up to his face. "When you left the car, you didn't look back. They are right. You don't love me, you never have, and I shouldn't be here. Goodbye." She turned around and left, leaving Cal in a stunned silence.

* * *

**So?? How was it?? Thanks for reading! Goodbye!**


	22. The Long and Winding Road

**Hello!!! Yay, another chapter!! **

**I am so sorry it took so long to get it out. Pretty yucky week. LOL!**

**Thanks for all of those who have read and reviewed!! Much appreciated!!**

**Don't own a thing. Can't wait until June 7th!!!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Cal stood in a stunned silence. He then ran out of his study to catch Gillian. Thankfully, when he got down stairs, Emily was detaining her. Emily was blocking the door with her body. "Gillian, please don't go! My dad is a creep, I get that, but he is a loveable creep. Please, stop!"

Gillian was trying to push Emily out of the way. "Emily, it is no use. I don't want to put you or him in danger. It is not worth it."

Cal came down the last step and said, "Oh, but it is worth you getting kidnapped again, or killed? I don't think so. Gillian, you will stay here, that way we can talk about what happened."

Gillian turned to Cal and crossed her arms across her chest. "What, so I can hear another excuse from you. You are nothing but full of rotten excuses; since the day I met you. I am tired of them and I am tired of you." She turned to Emily and said, "Emily, I need you to move, now." Emily looked fearful and stepped away.

Gillian reached for the door but was soon pulled away. Cal picked her up around the waist and carried her to the sofa. All the while, she was kicking, hitting and screaming trying to get away. He laid her down just as she kicked him in the shin. "You can hurt me all you want, but I am going to stay here until you calm down so that we can talk like civilized adults."

She slapped him across the moth and yelled, "How is that for being civil?" She started to get up but Cal took both of her arms and pinned them to the sofa, stretching his body over hers. She whispered in his face, "Let go of me now or—"

Cal looked serious, "—or what? Are you going to hurt me? I dare you to. I have been hit harder and called many bad names. So, go ahead, take a shot." He let go and lifted his body up. She just laid there heaving big breaths. He looked down and whispered, "Look, Gillian, I just want to talk to you. If by the end of our conversation you still want to leave, then by all means," he pointed towards the door, "there is the door. I won't stop you. But we have to talk."

Gillian slowly lifted herself up, never taking her eyes off of Cal. "Fine, where is that bottle of scotch you were talking about earlier?" She got up and walked towards the stairs. She passed by Emily without saying a word.

Cal got up and followed her. He stopped in front of Emily and hugged her. "Don't mind Gillian now. She is in a flight or fight mode. It is not you, Luv." Emily nodded but still had tears in her eyes. "Now why don't you fix yourself some dinner while I talk to Gillian? After we are done talking, I will come and talk to you, okay? I promise, I will do everything in my power to keep her here." He kissed her forehead and started up the stairs.

When he was halfway up, Emily said, "Don't screw it up, dad. She is very fragile right now." He turned and nodded and went up stairs to the study. Emily shook her head and headed towards the kitchen.

Cal slowly walked into the study to see Gillian on his chair taking a swig from the scotch bottle. He smiled a small smile and said, "I wouldn't do that, Luv. That scotch will leave a rock in your gut." She looked at Cal and took another swig. "If you keep drinking it like that, you are going to be throwing up within a couple of hours. Then you would have no choice but to stay here."

She put the bottle down with a heavy thud on the desk. "Well let's not waste any time. What did you want to talk about?" She crossed her arms across her chest again.

Cal walked in and sat on the leather couch. "Now, don't get snippy with me. We have to discuss this in a ci—"

Gillian rolled her eyes, "—in a civilized manner. I know, Cal, now get on with it."

Cal thought for a moment and said, "That picture you have, of me kissing that woman, I think it was a set up."

Gillian laughed and said, "Oh now I can't wait to hear this. Why do you think you were set up?"

Cal smiled, and Gillian bent her head down. "You believe me, don't you? You know who that woman is. Have you seen her before?"

Gillian looked up and said, "Cal, all this doesn't really matter. Not even an hour after you 'professed' your love to me, you are making out with another woman. It just makes me not even trust you."

He replied, "You trusted me last night in your bed. What makes this day different than yesterday? By the looks of it, you knew of this picture long before this afternoon."

Gillian took some time to think. "Last night, you where there when I was in a vulnerable state. I needed someone there with me and you were just the lucky person there. And, yes, I knew of the picture before. Mae showed me the picture. I was devastated, yet I didn't want to give in to her psychology. I put the picture past me until today when it was missing. I was angry, that someone had it, that someone could use it against me. I took it out on you and then you took it out on me. After reading that note on the back, everything just made sense."

Cal interrupted, "What made sense to you? To me, nothing made sense. It was a disagreement, that we have had many times, and I said something's that were not pleasant." He placed his hand over his heart. "I am truly and honestly sorry for saying those things. They were said out of pure spite. None of this should be the reason why you are putting us in danger with you running out of here."

Gillian looked confused, "How would I be putting you in danger by me leaving?"

Cal smiled embarrassingly and said, "I would run after you. I would keep looking for you even if they placed you in a different country. I would never give up unless I found you or they put a bullet in my head."

Gillian stared softly at Cal's open face. She got up and walked to the couch. She put her arms around him and said, "I would never want you to experience a bullet through your head. Those are in my worst nightmares. Please don't ever say that again."

Cal grinned, "Well the scenario in my head was that I found you." They both shared a light chuckle. "Luv, look at my face. I have taken my mask off for you many times. I don't do that for anybody." He looked at her and she nodded. "You have got to believe me when I say I didn't know that woman was going to kiss me. Yes, I did follow her out, but I was imagining it was you. Then she pushed me up against the wall and I gave in, but for only a couple of seconds. Her cherry chap stick reminded me of you, so I stopped it and left. That was it. Oh, and she grabbed my goodies, but that was her will, not mine. After that, I booked it."

Gillian burst out laughing. When she was able to calm down, she said, "She grabbed your goodies? Wow, very insightful Cal."

Cal grinned and said, "But, I can tell that you believe me and by the look you had when seeing the picture, you recognized her. Do you know who she is?"

She sighed, "She is Garry and Alexandria's daughter. They must have used her against you, or she did it willingly. As for believing you, well I do believe you. I probably shouldn't though. You will just end up breaking my heart anyways. It is fate." She got up and walked back around the desk. She sat down, grabbed the scotch bottle and took a big swig. "I will stay tonight, but only tonight." She didn't have to look at Cal to feel his eye's burning into her.

He slowly got up and walked around to where Gillian was sitting. He bent down and was nose to nose with her. They stared at each other for a long while. Finally, he said, "Give me one chance, and I will prove that I will not break your heart. Please, Gillian, I need this one chance."

She whispered, "I think you already had your chance and you blew it."

He slammed his hand on his desk, "That is a bullshit answer and you know it. You gave Alec many chances and look what he did to you."

Gillian pulled her eyebrows together, "There is a big difference between you and Alec; he was my husband. We had an obligation to at least try it out. I wasn't giving him chances; I was trying to make my failing marriage work."

He put both of his hands on the arm rests and pulled her closer, "Then maybe we should get married."

Gillian just stared at him with her mouth opened. What she was about to say was drowned out by Emily screaming from downstairs.

* * *

**So?? Please review!! Thanks!**


	23. From Me to You

**Hi there!!! A new chapter!! YAY!! **

**Thank you so much for being patient with me!**

**Thank you for everyone who has read and reviewed!!**

**I don't own anything!!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Gillian just stared at him with her mouth opened. What she was about to say was drowned out by Emily screaming from downstairs.

Gillian and Cal looked shocked at each other for a second. Then Cal ran out of the room with Gillian following closely behind. As they were racing down the stairs, they ran into Emily, who was running up the stairs. She has tears in her eyes and something shiny in her hand.

Cal grabbed Emily and they ran up to the study. Once everyone was in, he shut and locked the door. Emily sat on the couch as Cal took out his cell phone. As he was dialing Ben's number he asked his daughter, "What happened?"

She took a second to catch her breath and said, "A man came into the kitchen through the back door. He held his hand over my mouth and said that we had to stay away because…" She paused and looked down.

Ben picked up the phone call, "Hey Ben, it's Cal. Someone tried to break into my house. I have a feeling it has something to do with the investigation. You are, why? Oh, okay, well we are in the study. Call me when you get here. Bye." After Ben hung up, Cal looked at his phone with a funny look.

Gillian asked, "What happened? What did Ben say?"

He shook his head and said, "Ben was already on his way over here. He said that I had to stay put and that he had some questions for me." He then looked at Emily and said, "Because of what, Luv? You never finished your sentence." Emily continued to look down and didn't say anything. "Don't be ashamed or embarrassed, just tell us."

He lifted her chin and she said, "He told us to stay away because Gillian was going to die." New tears started to spring into her eyes.

Gillian sat on the couch and said, "Oh, Emily, don't get so upset by that. They have said that to me so many times that I just tune it out. Let's be honest, if they were really going to kill me, they would have done it by now. They are just trying to scare you." She started to rub Emily's back.

Emily said, "Well, after he said that I bit his hand and he let go. That was when I screamed. Then he shoved this into my hand," she showed the same "G" necklace that they gave Ben earlier, "and said to protect myself. Then he left out the back door.

Gillian took the necklace and stared at it in disbelief. "Cal, this is the same necklace as before." He nodded. "We did give it to Ben, right?" Again, he nodded. "Then why does Emily have it?"

He shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't know, Luv. Someone must have taken it from the F.B.I.. Whoever these people are, they are either very brave or very stupid. Personally, my money is on the 'stupid' side." Cal's phone then began to ring. "It's Ben. I think he is here. I am going to go downstairs and let him in. Do not leave this room." He opened the door and left. Gillian just kept rubbing Emily's back. Finally Cal came back up with Ben and a fellow agent.

Ben came up to Emily and squatted in front of her and said, "Now your dad has filled us in on what happened. Can you tell us what he looked like or what he sounded like? Maybe there was a distinguishing mark on his body or maybe a smell?"

Emily closed her eyes and slowly said, "Well he had an English accent. And I thought I saw a tattoo on his arm. They were definitely some letters, maybe Greek, but again, I am not sure. I'm sorry." She looked down.

Ben patted her knee and said, "No, Emily, you should not be sorry. You did a great job." He smiled at her and she returned a half-hearted smiled at him.

Ben got up and rounded to Cal. "We will have to take a statement from her and maybe she can get with our sketch artist to come up with a composite. There are, however, more developments, if we could speak privately somewhere else." He looked nervously over to Gillian and Emily.

Cal shook his head, "No, whatever you say to me can be said in front of everyone. Go on now, what has happened?"

Ben looked nervous but went on. "Well, before the necklace was stolen, we were able to get a fingerprint from the backside of the 'G'. Cal, it came back as your fingerprint." Cal put his hand over his mouth, like he was remembering something. Ben asked, "Where were you between 2:30 and 3:30?"

Cal started to get angry, "Are you blaming me for this? I was here, having conversation with my daughter and Gillian." Both of them nodded.

Ben nodded and then asked, "Well, how did you fingerprint get on this necklace?"

Cal shrugged and said, "I must have touched it when we found it at Gillian's house."

Gillian shook her head and said, "No Cal, it was still in its box when we found it and when we gave it to Ben." Cal looked down and flared his nose. "Cal, earlier, you recognized the necklace when I showed it to you. How did your fingerprint get on the necklace?"

Cal looked at Gillian and yelled, "I got it for you, okay? I got it when we were in England. I was going to give it to you that night I was being **_honest_** with you, but you had different ideas. So I tucked it away in my suitcase and I kind of forgot about it." He gasped and said, "They came in my house and took it." Then he started to get angry, "They were in my bloody house! I am going to kill them when we find out who they are." He started to pace back and forth.

Gillian was quiet for a couple of seconds and whispered, "You got it for me. It must have cost a fortune."

Cal looked at her with steely eyes, "I wanted to show you that I was being honest with you. I wanted you to trust me." He looked away and back to Ben, who was pretending to look at his shoes. "Well, Ben, am I going to be in trouble? Am I going to the slammer?"

Ben shook his head and said, "We just needed answers. We are still trying to figure out who took it out of the lab in the first place. We are combing through call logs, sing-in sheets and video surveillance. If it is this Alpha Omega group, tracking them down might be harder than we originally thought. Just to be safe, we will have a 24 hour surveillance team watching your house. In the morning, and from now on, you will be driven to and from work in a F.B.I. vehicle." He turned to Gillian, "Also, Gillian, you have to meet with the psychologist tomorrow. You will be meeting with Dr. Anne Simmons at 2:00. Here is her card. She is expecting you."

Gillian took the card and just nodded. She thought for a moment and said, "Hey Ben, I think by tomorrow I will be ready for that safe house."

Cal stopped pacing, "Oh, don't start on that crap again. You will be staying with us, period, the end."

Gillian rolled her eyes, "Cal, they are obviously ruthless enough to hurt you and Emily. I am not going to stand for it. I am leaving, period, the end."

Emily raised her head and softly said, "Gillian, please stay. I need you to stay."

Gillian looked at the young girl and put her arm around her. She then looked at Cal, then to Ben and said, "Okay, I will stay, but only for a couple of days. I am sorry to do this to you, Ben."

He smiled and said, "Just as long as you are okay. Don't forget your appointment tomorrow." He looked at the other agent and nodded, "Emily, the sketch artist is here. Let's go ahead and go down stairs." She nodded but waited for Gillian to get up. They walked together to the living room.

Emily gave the necklace to Ben. He placed it in an evidence bag and zipped it up. He turned to Cal and said, "I hope this guy left a finger print on it too." Cal just nodded and sat down next to Emily.

* * *

**So?? How was it?!?! Please review!! Thanks!!**


	24. All you need is love

**Hi there! Here is another chapter! So sorry for the wait. This chapter has more of Emily/ Cal and Emily/ Gillian moments. Thanks for those who have read and reviewed! Ya'll seriously rock! _18 more days until summer vacation!_ YAY! I am so ready! Anywho, I don't own anything, but I can't wait until June 7th and Fox gave the go ahead for a 3rd season! YAYAYAYAYAY! Enjoy!**

* * *

That same night…

After Ben and the FBI facial artist left, Cal looked over to Emily and asked, "Are you alright, Luv?"

She slowly nodded and said, "Yeah, I am just a little shook up right now. And what's weird is that I am more scared for Gillian than I am for myself. There are people looking for her just to kill her. It seems so senseless to me."

Cal looked down and said, "They want to destroy her because she is the one that got away. She is the one that can put them in jail and that can ruin their society." He looked up and brushed her hair back, "I promise you, I won't ever let them hurt her."

Emily stared at her dad with her doe eyes, "Dad, promise me that she will stay here with us. She can't be somewhere by herself. We have got to protect her."

Cal took a deep breath, "Luv, she has her own free will. If she decides to leave, then she can. I have already maxed out my favors and threats to her."

Emily interrupted, "Then drag her if you need to. She will appreciate it in the long run. She needs someone to look after her and we all know that you are the guy to do it. Come on, dad, don't be a wimp." She smiled a cute smile.

Cal grabbed her head and gave her a light noogie. "Oh, all right. But I am only agreeing to this because you called me a wimp and I am not a wimp."

She laughed and said, "Yeah right." She looked around and asked, "Where is Gillian? She left after the sketch artist started to draw the head."

Cal looked around too and said, "I think she went up stairs mumbling something about being tired. Why don't you go check on her, yeah?"

Emily mischievously looked at Cal and said, "Why don't you check on her?" She wiggled her eyebrows up and down.

Cal seriously said, "I think she would be comfortable with you instead of me."

Emily cocked her head to the side and asked, "Is it because of the necklace? It was a beautiful necklace. She seemed genuinely pleased that you got her a necklace."

He picked at his fingernails and whispered, "It was a beautiful necklace, but I think that is only half of the problem." He suddenly looked up and said, "You know what? You should just follow my directions and go up and comfort Gillian, okay?"

Emily stood up and asked, "Did you say something stupid to her?" She stared at his face, in which he was biting his lip. "Oh my goodness, dad, what did you say to her?" She started to laugh, "You didn't ask her to marry you, did you?" She laughed even more. However, she stopped laughing after seeing his stern face. She put her hand over her mouth. "Oh my god, dad, you didn't ask her to marry you? Please say no." She looked at him as he was staring at his shoes. She moaned, "Oh, dad, what a horrible thing to do. Why did you do such a thing?"

He stumbled, "Well it seemed right at the time. And it wasn't so much as a proposal as it was me requesting it."

Emily sat back down and put her head in her hands. "Oh dad, you didn't! Oh how embarrassing."

Cal smirked, "Tell me about it. I can't even look at her now. So you see my dilemma? Go in there and comfort Gillian, okay?"

Emily stood up again and said, "I will, but just to let you know, it is more embarrassing for me." She turned and walked towards the stairs.

Cal stood up and yelled, "Oi! Why is it more embarrassing for you? You didn't ask the bloody question."

She turned around and simply said, "I didn't ask the question but knowing my dad asked a question like that is just plain sad. Geez, you could have swept her off her feet or something." She playfully rolled her eyes and said, "Goodnight." She turned and walked up the stairs.

Cal yelled up the stairs, "Goodnight, Luv." And shook his head and whispered, "Sweep her off her feet. Sounds like a bloody romance novel." He thought for a moment and then went and then he walked into the kitchen and got a glass of water.

///

Emily knocked on the door to Gillian's room and waited for a response. When she didn't get one she peeked in and whispered, "Gillian, are you okay?"

Gillian exhaled and turned on the bedside lamp. "Yeah, I'm okay. I thought I was tired but I can't fall asleep. Did the agents leave?"

Emily came in and sat on the bed. "Yeah, they left."

Gillian touched the teenager's arm and asked, "How are you doing?"

Emily said, "I am doing fine, but to be honest I am more worried about you." She looked up to find confusion on Gillian's face. "There are people looking for you to kill you. I don't know how you can be so calm and collected about this. I would be a total wreck."

Gillian sat up against the headboard and Emily did the same. "Well, to be honest, I just don't want to give in to their tactics. I am afraid if I show fear, remorse or embarrassment that I will be giving into what they want. They want me to show weakness. Well, I am a very stubborn woman and I am not going to do that."

Emily thought for a moment and then said, "How can you do that?"

Gillian smiled, "Well it helps if you have people that you love, like family and friends, around to help you. Just the touch of a familiar hand on the back or a silly joke can make you very resilient. Simple things are the best things to have when you are facing something like this."

Emily asked, "Do you have family around here? I never hear you talk about your family."

She looked down and said quietly, "All of my family is in California. The only family I have around here is you and your dad." She looked up and smiled.

Emily smiled back and said, "Well thank goodness for my dad. He can be a pain in the butt or stubborn sometimes, but with good reasons." Emily took and second and then whispered, "You know he loves you very much. He wouldn't be stubborn to just anyone; only to the ones he loves."

Gillian put her hand over her mouth and looked the other way. After a couple of minutes, she coughed and said, "He is a wonderful guy. You have a great father, even if he is a pain in the butt to you. Don't fault him for that. I wish I had a pain in the butt father like you. And don't think it is just him helping me out, it's you too!"

After a couple minutes of comfortable silence, Emily said, "Gillian, can I ask you to do something?"

Gillian looked at Emily and genuinely said, "Anything."

Both of the girls scooted down into the covers. "Please don't leave. I don't want you to leave. I promise dad and I will take care of you. We are your family."

Gillian turned off the light, but not before looking at Emily's pleading face. "I will not promise anything just yet, but I will not leave."

Emily sighed and said, "Thank you, Gillian. Goodnight."

Gillian smiled and whispered, "Goodnight." They both fell asleep.

Cal, who was listening to the conversation outside of the door, smiled. He tip toed to his bedroom but he left the door open.

* * *

**Please review! Thanks!**


	25. You've Got to Hide Your Love Away

**Hello there! Here is a new chapter! Sorry for making you wait! Good news, a couple more days until school is over! LOL! Thanks for the reviews! I don't own anything! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

The next morning, Gillian came down to find Emily and Cal eating breakfast. She instantly let out a laugh. "Geez, Cal I never knew you were a Fruity Pebbles kind of guy. You look like a Coco Puffs man, myself." She walked over to the counter and poured some Cinnamon Toast Crunch and joined the Lightman's at the table. She looked at Cal and said, "Don't forget, I have to see the F.B.I. psychologist today." She had a look of disdain on her face.

Cal glanced at her and quietly said, "It will be helpful to talk to someone." He stirred his cereal around.

She took a bite and then said, "I don't need to talk to someone. I have talked to a lot of people and to be honest, I feel fine. I think it will just be a waste of time."

This time he didn't even look at her, "It won't hurt to talk to her. Just give it a try."

Gillian didn't answer him, she just finished her breakfast. After she finished, she cleaned her bowl out and then went up stairs to get ready.

Emily took Cal's bowl and washed them out in the sink. She turned around and said, "Give her some time and don't argue with her. She might be looking for a fight but don't give it to her. Just… just love her."

He got up and walked to his daughter and said, "You really need to stop watching Oprah. It is melting your brain into mush."

She rolled her eyes as they walked up stairs together. "I didn't get it from Oprah; I got it from Judge Judy. She is a very insightful woman." She turned and walked into her room to get ready for school.

After everyone was ready to leave, there was a knock at the door. Cal opened it to a F.B.I. agent. "My name is Agent Combs. I am here to take you to The Lightman Group," he looked at Gillian, "and you to the Hoover Building for your appointment with Dr. Simmons. Please gather your things and follow me." The three of them looked at each other and followed the agent. The ride was a silent one, first to Emily's school then to The Lightman Group. He turned to Gillian and said, "I will pick you up for your appointment at 1:30. However, I will not be taking you back, Agent Brack will." Both of them got out of the S.V.U. and Agent Combs drove away.

They looked at each other and started to laugh. Gillian said, "Wow, that was, umm… interesting." She looked up at the building, "What am I going to do today. To be honest with you, I feel a little lost."

He put his hand over her shoulder, "I will be with you."

She looked at his smile and sadly said, "You are part of the reason as to why I feel lost." She mirthlessly laughed and whispered, "What a horrible thing to say. I guess I have no choice but to give this psychologist a try." She walked into the building. Cal followed her but made sure he kept his distance.

They walked through the door to find Ben, Ria and Loker talking with each other. Loker turned to Gillian and asked honestly, "What did you do to piss off these people?"

Gillian smiled and said, "Apparently just being alive. I will be in my office." She left without a glance back.

Cal hit Loker on the back of his head. "You idiot, you are not allowed to ask her anymore questions." He turned to Ben and asked, "Do you have the surveillance from the last night?" He nodded. Cal started walking towards the lab. "Well, what are we waiting for, let's go."

Ria went up to Loker and hit him in the same place Cal hit him. She whispered, "You idiot," and followed everyone else to the Lab.

Loker just stood there looking confused and asked no one, "What did I do?" Then he followed everyone else into the Lab. When he walked in Cal was staring at the screen. "It's none of these people. They show no contempt or deception in their face. I don't even see any nervousness." He looked at Ben, "Even with the best of thieves, they show a little nervousness on their face. Did you find a fingerprint?"

Ben shook his head and said, "No we didn't and Andy doesn't remember seeing anyone with tattoos or with a British accent."

Cal squinted his eyes, "Who the hell is Andy?"

Ben stared at Cal then turned to the video and pointed to a guy behind the counter. "He runs the evidence locker."

Cal turned to Loker and said, "Zoom in on Andy."

Ben held out his arms and said, "Wait, wait, you aren't seriously looking at someone in the F.B.I.? Andy is on the straight. He is a great guy."

Ria spoke up, "Well for a great guy, he is defiantly hiding something. He keeps fidgeting with something on his desk and looking back."

Cal looked at Ben and quietly said, "You need to get him in here, now."

Ben got out his cell phone and said, "We probably won't get him here until his lunch time. I don't want to rouse suspicion, especially if your hunch is wrong." Cal just nodded his head and Ben walked out the door dialing his phone.

///

By 1:00 Gillian looked up from her computer and stretched her arms. Her stomach started to grumble. She walked out of her office and into the kitchen. She grabbed a Lunchable and a bottle of water. She went back to her office and ate in peace and quiet. By the time she was eating her cookie, Cal poked his head in and asked, "How are you doing, Luv?"

She slowly nodded her head and said, "I am doing fine, I am just a little anxious to get it over with." She gave him a small smile.

He came in and sat down in a chair in front of her desk. He curiously looked at what she was eating. "What the hell is that?"

Her smile got brighter and said, "It is a ham, cheese and cracker Lunchable. It comes with two cookies and a Capri-Sun. It is very delicious and somewhat filling."

Cal just stared at her for a couple of minutes. "Well, if you need anything, please call me." He got up and was heading for the door. He turned and said, "I…I want you to try and be honest. Maybe truth and honesty you can help you find your way back." He smiled and left.

Gillian sat there, thinking until she got a call from Agent Combs saying he was waiting for her. She grabbed her bag and left her office. Soon she was on her way to the F.B.I. building.

* * *

**Hey guys! Please let me know how the story is going for you. Please review! Thanks!**


	26. Help! Part Deux

**Hey there! New chapter, raise the roof! LOL! Don't own. Let me know what you think! Holla! Enjoy!**

* * *

Gillian walked into the F.B.I. building a little overwhelmed. Agent Combs came in after her and said, "You will need to check in. Go ahead and get your ID out." She did as she was told and soon she was in the elevator. They stopped off at the 5th floor, where Agent Combs directed her out. He led her to Dr. Simmons's office, turned and said, "Don't forget that Agent Brack will be taking you back. I will see you tomorrow morning at 7:30 am. Have a good day." He held out his hand.

She took it and said, "Thank you Agent Combs for your help. Just a little advice, you probably need to work on your bedside manners."

For the first time he smiled and said, "That's what my wife says. Dr. Foster." He bowed his head and then left.

Gillian went to the receptionist and said, "My name is Dr. Foster, I am here to see Dr. Simmons. Our appointment is at 2:00."

The receptionist checked her computer, nodded and said, "Yes, she will ready in a couple minutes. Please take a seat." Gillian nodded and did as she was told. A couple minutes later the receptionist got a call and then hung up. She turned to Gillian and said, "Dr. Simmons is ready, please go through that door."

When Gillian walked in, Dr. Simmons was sitting behind her desk typing on her computer. She was an older woman with silver hair and a gentle face. She looked up and smiled. She stood up and walked around her desk holding out her hand. "Dr. Foster, what a pleasure it is to meet you. I am a big fan of yours and Dr. Lightman's work." The women shook hands. "Please sit down." Gillian looked around and decided to sit on the chair facing the sofa. Dr. Simmons laughed, "Ever the psychologist, sitting in the seat across from the famous psychologist couch."

Gillian looked at her and stood up, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—"

Dr. Simmons shook her hands and said, "No problems, you can sit anywhere you like. I personally like sitting on the couch. It is very comfortable for my old back."

Gillian smiled and sat back down, while the older woman sat on the couch. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes. Gillian scratched her hand and said, "Umm… I am a little new at this role reversal, Dr. Simmons. Do you need me to say something?"

She smiled and said, "Please call me Anne and you can talk about whatever you want." She waited a couple of seconds and then said, "Hmm, you can tell me about your life story. If you don't want to talk about what happened in London, then you don't have to."

Gillian was quiet for a couple of seconds. She quietly said, "I feel like I am getting lost. I feel like I am in a crowd desperate for air and no one is stopping to help." She hunched over and put her head in her hands.

Anne said, "Well who do you want to stop and help you?" Gillian lifted her head about to say something and then sighed and went back to her previous position. Anne pulled out a file and read over it. "If you don't mind, I read over your file before you came. It says here that you are recently divorced. Do you miss your husband?"

Gillian shook her head and said, "Hell no." She let out a small laugh. "No, I am not thinking of my ex-husband. What makes you think I am thinking of a man?"

Anne smiled, "I used to be like you, a scientist who had her heart protected by a reinforced steel wall. Then I meet a man and I lost control of everything I thought I knew. Day by day, week by week, my wall that I put up so carefully and that I thought was impenetrable was crumbling down. You are going to feel lost for a while until you let him find you. Which brings me to my original question, who do you want to find you?" She smiled and waited patiently.

Gillian looked up and said, "So by what you are saying, I never loved my ex-husband at all?" She looked shocked and then answered her own question, "I know, it doesn't matter and as Cal would say, I would be deflecting." She smiled inwardly to herself.

Anne said, "Is it Cal Lightman? The one you want to save you?"

Gillian seemed to drain all the color from her face. Then she slowly nodded. After a couple moments, she said, "Wow, you are very good. I have not said that out loud. I have been afraid to." Again she quietly laughed at her own expense.

Anne squinted her eyes and asked, "Why haven't you said it out loud?"

Gillian thought and then said, "Well I have been afraid as to what he would say, even though he said it first. I am afraid things might change between us. Like if it doesn't work out then I might end up disliking him like I do with Alec."

Anne checked her watch and said, "We are almost out of time, Gillian, but I am going to give you homework. I know this might be a little uncomfortable but you need to tell Cal how you feel. He has already found you, you just have to come out of hiding and be seen."

Gillian wiped a small tear from her eye, "Believe me Anne, it is a lot easier said than done." She got up from her chair and said, "But I will try." She was about to leave the office when she turned around and asked, "If you don't mind me asking, what happened with that guy you feel in love with?"

Anne went back to her desk and looked at a picture from there. "I told him how I felt, albeit a little tipsy, and eventually we got married. He died in one of the Trade Centers on 9/11. Truth be told that I miss him but we had 19 glorious years together." Gillian left the office with Anne lost in her own thoughts.

A tall man was waiting in the waiting area. The secretary had stepped out. He stood up once Gillian closed the door. Gillian went up to him and asked, "You are going to take me back to The Lightman Group?" He simply nodded. "Well let's hope your bedside manners are better than the last guy." She smiled and followed the man out.

Soon they were in an SUV going towards the office. Gillian was lost in her own thought. It wasn't until he took a wrong turn that she was revived out of her dream state. She looked at the agent and said, "My office is the other way. You need to take a u-turn at the next light."

The agent looked at Gillian through the mirror and said, "I have orders to bring you somewhere else." He squinted his eyes and softly said, "You will die, Gillian."

* * *

**** Dramatic gasp of air** Not another cliffhanger! Yup, I am afraid so! Let me know what you think! Thanks!**


	27. Ticket to Ride

**Hi there! Happy Memorial Day! Remember to thank a soldier! I know this is a short chapter but I have more coming soon! I am trying something a little different, hopefully all goes well! I don't own. Enjoy!**

_Italics = Gillian's thoughts_

_

* * *

_

Gillian's POV

_Seriously, not again! Jeez, I have homework to do! I should be freaking out by now, but I am not. That is kind of strange, but I am not fazed by it at all. I think it is because I don't see any real threat. Here, let me see if I can jump out of the car._ Gillian jiggled the handle but the door didn't open.

The man turned around and said, "You can't get out this time." He smiled and went back to driving.

_Damn, okay, nervousness setting in but still no freak out._ Gillian said, "So are you really Brack, or are you someone else?"

He smiled again, "I killed Brack and took his information. He is not very good at his job because he didn't put up too much of a struggle."

_Whoa, he killed this agent. Seriously, that is some dedication to this sick organization. Who do they think they are, the mob? Okay, Gillian, calm yourself down. Don't show any emotions. Be a cold-hearted bitch! 'Cold heart bitch, just a kiss on the lips…' Oh great, now I am going to have that song stuck in my head. Hey maybe I should start memorizing the route he is taking. If I can't escape here, then maybe I can escape from where ever he is taking me. Okay, I notice that we are on I-95. God, I hate the traffic on this road! It is unbearable and I have to share it with my kidnapper. Ha, I can tell he is getting frustrated with this road. I can also tell he has never been on it. I wonder how long we are going to be on the highway? Well, if we leave the D.C. area, then it will take a couple of hours and I know for sure we are going South on 95. So we must be going into Virginia. Interesting, but predictable. I am yawning, I am so tired. I wonder if he will mind if I take a nap. I will surely know if he has gotten off of the highway. Okay, be like Henry the 8__th__ and sleep with one eye open. _ Gillian closed her eyes and let the soft hum of the engine lull her to sleep.

An hour later, she woke to find that they were still on 95. Then she got an idea. _Oh my goodness, why didn't I think of this before? He didn't take my cell away. If I can get it out without him noticing, then I can text the last person who texted me and delete it before he knows. Brilliant plan, now don't get caught._ Ever so slightly, Gillian took her phone out of her pocket. _Thank goodness I had it in my pocket and that it is on vibrate. Okay, whoever this is going to I hope it gets to you._ Gillian typed, "Help kidnapped going towards Virginia passing exit 140 in white Honda." Then she hit the send button. _Who did I text last? Oh yeah, it was Ben to let him know that I got to the FBI building alright. Sweet! Uh oh, he is looking at me. _

He looked very anxious, "What are you doing?" _Look innocent and shake your head._ "What do you have in your hand?" _Lift your hands up and still look innocent. What is he doing? He got off an exit, exit # 136. Damn, I am good. Oh no, he is pulling over. Okay, now is the time to freak out!_

He pulled over to the side of the road and got out of the car. He opened the door and grabbed Gillian by the hair and pulled her out. She looked around, _damn it, no cars._ "I asked you what you had in your hand?" At that time her cell phone dropped on the ground. _Shit, shit, shit. Jeez, my freaking luck. Okay, I have to destroy it somehow. _He picked it up and then Gillian clawed it out of his reach. But he was too quick and slapped her to the ground. She dropped it and he picked it up. "Let's see who you texted." _Ha, I erased it, you idiot! I am a Cold hard Bitch!_ "It looks like you didn't text anyone. Wow, they said you were stupid but this takes the cake." _Stupid is as stupid does. I love __Forest Gump__!_ "Get back in the car. I will take this." He smiled and got in through the driver's side door.

They drove for another 30 minutes before stopping in front of a cabin. _Okay, seriously freaking out! I really, really, really hope that message got out. Please, God, I don't ask for much but please make sure that message was sent. I really think they will not hesitate; they will kill me this time. _

* * *

**Let me know how it was! Thanks!**

**The song "Cold Hard Bitch" is by Jet! It's a great song! I don't own!**


	28. Hey Bulldog

**Hey, hey! Another chapter, YAY! I don't own anything! Enjoy!**

_Italics = Ben's thoughts_

_

* * *

_

Ben's POV

_Oh, shit, shit, shit! I have to tell Lightman this, and he is going to be livid. Man, we just got over this too! What is up with this group? What makes Gillian so special that they have to kill her? I guess we will never know unless we catch them. I don't know how we are going to do that. We have been cross referencing with every known member. Now we have to see if one of them has ties here in the USA. Damn it, she could be anywhere by now. It is official; I will blow their brains out the first chance I get. They take Gillian, again, and then they kill a colleague of mine. He had three fucking kids. He didn't do anything wrong! _

He walked through the Lightman Group door. He slowed his pace and took a couple deep breaths. _Okay, I can't go in there all wound up. I need to be cool, calm and collected. I have got to get my check list in order. Now he is going to freak out, check. He will probably punch me, check. He will run out of the door claiming to blow something up, check. I need to calm him down and stop him from doing something stupid. Stupid is as stupid does. I love __Forest Gump__! I remember watching it with Gillian. Okay, Ben, you are laughing and calm, go in for the kill._

Ben walked into Lightman's office. He looked up and said, "Did you bring in Andrew?"

_He means Andy, right? Damn, another thing Lightman will be furious at. Oh, well!_ He shook his head, "No not yet, but there has been a change in the case." Ben paused.

Cal looked up and said, "Well spit it out! I don't have all bloody day."

_Here goes nothing. Remember, calm him down and don't let him do something stupid._ "I just found out that the agent in charge to bring Gillian back from the FBI building was murdered. However, his card was keyed in at 2:55 pm. We have surveillance of him and Gillian leaving together. The problem is, is that Agent Brack was murdered before 2:55, around noon to be exact." _Pause for a second and let him process. Oh crap, he is getting pissed. Okay, I'm going in head first._ "We think the 'agent' that picked her up kidnapped her." _There, it has been said. Now, I am waiting for the punch._

Cal got up from his chair never breaking eye contact with Ben. "Did I hear you correctly? Did you just say that Gillian was kidnapped **again**?" Ben nodded. Cal walked around his desk towards Ben. _Alright, Benny, old boy, brace for impact._ Cal punched Ben across his cheek. Ben staggered back but didn't fall. _That wasn't as bad as I thought. He has some power behind that fist, though. He should save for when we catch these goons._ "Bloody hell, she just got back from being kidnapped. How the hell did they get her so fast?" Cal started to pace.

Ben massaged his face and said, "Well for one, they must have hired a professional guy to kidnap her. You can see him in the FBI surveillance video but you can't see his face. He knew exactly where the cameras were. Which tells us that there was either a recon mission or someone inside is part of it or helping out. We also know that the kidnapper took Brack's personal car, which is a 2008 white Honda. And we know he is heading out of the city on Southbound I-95. However we don't know where—" Ben was interrupted by a text message. _Who is it now, I told everyone not to – Oh my goodness! It is a text message from Gillian. Praise the Lord!_ "I just got a text message from Gillian! It says, 'Help kidnapped going towards Virginia passing exit 140 in white Honda.' Wow, what a smart woman."

Cal said, "You should text her back! We might be able to get more from her."

_Bad idea!_ "We can't do that. What if we give it away that she sent it to us. If she was really smart, she would have deleted the text. No, you should text her like nothing is wrong." _Oh shit, here comes the stupid thinking. At least he isn't running out the door wanting to blow up a town._

Cal looked defiant and said, "I think we should text her back to get more information. If she was coming out of her appointment then she would have it on vibrate. He wouldn't hear it."

Ben shook his head. "If the phone is still on, then we can track her by the GPS coordinates in her cell phone. Plus, if this guy is a professional then he will hear the phone, even if it is on vibrate. Lightman," Ben took a breath. _Okay, time to get personal._ "Cal, I know you love her and you want to get her back, but you have to let me do my job. I promise to keep you in the loop. She will be found. I know we already screwed up, but let me fix it. I have this under control."

Cal, still looking mutinous, finally nodded his head. "I swear, if she dies then I am coming after you and the FBI. And it won't be pretty."

_Smart man, I have to admire his gumption._ "Lightman, if she is dead, then I will quit the FBI and join you in your revenge." _I can't believe I said that, but it is the God's honest truth. Someone fucked up here and they will definitely will pay for it._ "I will go get Andy and bring him in for questioning. This time he has no choice." Cal turned and walked towards his library. "And Lightman, you will be here to question him, right?" He just nodded and that was Ben's cue to leave.

_Wow, that wasn't that bad, but I will still put Lightman's phone under security. Those guys will make sure any messages or calls going out will not reach Gillian. Alright Andy, you are about to meet your worst nightmare._ Ben walked out of the Lightman Group doors.

* * *

**How was it? Please review! Thanks!**

**A little side note: I just found out that Rue McClanahan died. I watch the "Golden Girls" reruns all the time. R.I.P. **


	29. Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds

**Hey, hey! Here is another chapter! This one is a little shorted than the other ones. I don't own. Enjoy!**

_Italics = Andy's thoughts_

_

* * *

_

Andy's POV

_What the hell is going on? I am doing my job and then, next thing I know, Agent Reynolds is picking me up and taking me somewhere. I keep asking him where we are going, but he doesn't answer me. I always thought he was a stand-up guy and a grade-A agent. Hey, we finally stopped, well, now I can get some answers. I can't be gone for too long; I have to get back home to Lucy. Hold on, I know this place. Where do I know this place from?_

Ben got out of the car and grabbed Andy by the arm. "Let's go, you have an appointment with Dr. Lightman." _Oh, shit, they said that they wouldn't find me. They said they would know it was me. What a bunch of British bozo's! Jeez, I only did it for Lucy._ They walked into the building and then into the Cube. Ben made Andy sit down and then left. _Wow, this is very intimidating; the FBI should get one of these. Who is this guy coming in? It is not Lightman, I have seen him before._

Loker walked in and said, "I am just going to put these wire on you to check your pulse and heart rate." He did as he said and walked out. _Whoa, this is a little weird. I guess I deserve to be in here, but they have got to understand that I did it for Lucy._

Just then, Cal walked into the room and sat across from Andy. "You feeling guilty about what you did? Oh yeah, we already figured out that you helped these people. Are you in with them?" _Ugh, I would rather die._ "No, you are disgusted by that thought. Did they put a gun to your head?" _I wish they would have._ "No they didn't, but they did with someone else?" _Oh, my sweet Lucy._ Cal's features softened. "Who was it?" _I need to say something. If I don't then they will take her. I can't live my life without her._ Cal motioned for someone to come in the Cube. Ben came in and sat down next to Cal. "Tell us who they are hurting or threatening to hurt and Ben will put him or her under protective custody." _I can't, they were very clear, you tell, Lucy dies._ "Andy, they have already kidnapped my colleague and friend. They have what they want. They don't care about you, just tell us what happened and you and your wife will be protected. I promise."

_He looks very convincing. If he is telling the truth then maybe I should tell him everything._ "They came to me in my house. They said, if I told anyone then they would kill my daughter, Lucy. My wife died three years ago. I had to do some things for them like, give them a necklace and tell them who was picking up this woman named Gillian Foster. If I didn't do what I was told, then they would have killed her, my sweet Lucy." He looked down and began to cry. "I am nothing without my daughter. I am sorry for your friend, but my daughter comes first."

Cal looked at Ben, who nodded. He said, "Hey Andy, we will make sure no one takes or hurts Lucy. Where is she right now? We need to get her."

_They can't get her, she is going to have a meltdown. I have to go get her._ "She is at the Independent Day School for Adults. But please, I beg you, let me go with you. She does not like strangers, she will be frantic." _Oh please say yes, only I know who to hold her._

Ben thought for a couple of seconds and then said, "Yes, you can come with me, but I will be keeping an eye on you." _Seriously? That is ridiculous, I want protection for Lucy._

Cal brushed him off. "Nah, he won't run, he wants protection for his daughter. Do you have any idea where these people might be staying at?"

_Huh, I wish I knew. Then they would have been dead. However, I kept everything they sent me._ "No, I don't know where they are but I kept everything they sent me. You are more than welcome to have it. If you look in my house, it is in a Ziploc bag between my mattresses in my bedroom." _I have to ask one more thing._ "When you go to catch these sons of bitches, I want to go with you. I have a little payback of my own." _I don't care what he says, I will get revenge._

Cal got up and quietly said, "You will get your revenge, I promise." Then he left. Ben stood up and took Andy out of the Cube. _Revenge is sweet, but not as sweet as my Lucy._

* * *

**Let me know what you think, good or bad! Thanks! One more day until 'Lie to Me' comes back on! YAY!**


	30. Yer Blues

**Hey, hey! Sweet new 'Lie to Me', right? Anywho, new chapter, yay! Hope you enjoy! Don't own.**

* * *

Cal's POV

_Jesus Christ, these people are nuts, hurting this man's family for nothing. They are sick, and what makes me even sicker is that they killed a man for this… for this… vendetta. Absolutely, positively ridiculous!_ Cal walked into his office and slammed the door shut._ Hopefully people will know not to interrupt me. I have important business to take care of._ He pulled out a bottle of whiskey and poured himself a generous helping. He sat drinking the whiskey slowly.

_What's worse is that they actually succeeded with this ridiculous plan. They have Gillian and I can't do anything about it._ He slammed his fist against his desk. His glass shook. He held his head in his hands. _This is stupid! I should be doing something!_ He pushed all of the folders off of his desk. He stood up and gulped down the rest of the amber liquid. He started pacing his office.

_I should be out there, looking for her. I need to call her to make sure she is alright. She texted us, we should text her back, right? Hold on a sec, why did she text Ben and not me? _His phone rang, disrupting his thought. _I should let it go to voicemail; I don't want to talk to anyone._ His phone rang again. _What if it's Gillian?_ He quickly picked it up. "Yes, hello? Oh hi Emily. No, I thought it was Gillian." _Oh shit, I haven't told her about Gillian yet. Should I tell her now?_ "Hey, darling, can you come by the office. There is something I need to tell you. No, just get here as soon as possible. I love you too, darling. Bye."

Cal poured himself another generous helping of whiskey. In return, he gulped it down as fast as the first glass. He gritted his teeth as the alcohol seared his throat. _Why did they take her? She was gettingher life back together. _He threw his glass against the wall, smashing it to bits. _She should have bloody trusted me. I need to go find her but I can't. I am a prisoner in my own damn building._ He slammed his fist through the wall, leaving a hole in his fury. _I love her, damn it! I should have protected her. _He grabbed a chair and threw it against the wall. He backed away until his back hit the wall. He slid down, holding his head in his hands. He felt tears staining his hands. _What is happening to me? Why am I crying? I haven't cried since I found out about mum._ He angrily wiped away his soggy eyes.

He heard someone open the door and close it. _I don't care who it is, just go away._ The person stood in front of Cal and kneeled down. "Dad, are you okay?" Cal looked up and grabbed Emily. She collapsed under his hug. "Dad, what has happened? Why is your office messed up?" Emily climbed out of the hug to look at her father. "Dad, have you been crying? What has happened?" Cal grabbed her cheek and smiled. _How am I going to tell her? Will she hate me for letting down Gillian? I can't lose her too. _

Cal's voice was horse, "Gillian was taken, again. However we have a pretty good lead as to where she is." _Well I am not sure if we have a great lead, but at least it is something. I will kill these people._

Emily just stared at her dad. She grabbed his hand and said, "Well I am sure she is doing everything in her power to escape. She is a very strong person, she got that from you." She smiled. "Dad, let's get you up and in the library." He did as he was told. He got up and walked to the couch in his library. She asked, "How did they get her. I thought she was protected by the FBI?"

_How can I explain this? I guess I can only be completely honest. She was… is very close to Gillian._ "She was seeing that psychologist, and then the agent who was supposed to pick her up was killed. The person, who killed him, took his ID. He escorted Gillian out of the building. Then he kidnapped her. She texted Ben and gave a description. They are now trying to use the GPS in her phone to see where she is located. I haven't heard anything yet." _I really hope they aren't holding anything from me. I think I should call Ben right now._

Emily looked a little confused, "But what happened in here. It looks like there was a fight in here." She looked at her dad's hands. She noticed they were skinned and bleeding. "Dad, what happened to your hands?"

Cal looked at his hands. _Umm… tell her the truth or tell her a funny joke? I'll go with the joke._ "Nah, don't worry about it, Luv. I had to fight off a pack of nuns." He cracked a smile for his daughter and bear hugged her. _Please, Emily, let me fight off my own demons. Don't question it._

She must have read his mind because she stood up and asked, "Do you want me to get you something to eat from the kitchen. You can't survive off of whiskey, if you have to keep fighting nuns. I hear they can be pretty vicious and tactical." She smiled when he let out a bear laugh.

_Oh, I am glad she got her sarcasm from me. I love her dearly._ "Yes, I will need sustenance. I think there is some cereal and milk in there. Bring two bowls and spoons so that we can share, yeah?" She nodded and left to get the food. He stood up and walked to his desk. He picked up his phone from the floor and dialed Ben's number. "Hey Ben, have you heard anything yet? Really? I will be there as soon as possible. Reynolds, I have higher connections than you in the FBI, they will let me in. Okay, I will be there in 10 minutes. Bye." _They have something! I need to leave right now._

Emily walked in and said, "What happened? Did they find something?" _More than something!_

Cal nodded, "Yes, they think they found Gillian. I need to go. You need to stay here, where I know you are safe."

Emily nodded and said, "I will be right here. If you can, bring Gillian here. I need to see her." Cal smiled and nodded.

_Alright Gillian, I am coming again. I will make sure that I will get you and never let you go._

_

* * *

_**Okay, so I don't know if I should continue on with the one person POV or go back to 3rd person? It seems like not alot of people are liking the one person POV. Please let me know! I don't want to continue to write it like this if no one likes it. You guys are my muses! Thanks!**


	31. Tell Me Why

**Hi there! First I want to thank everyone for their input! I have decided to change the prospective a little. It is still 1st person, but it has a bigger view of the scene. I really want to thank Micheal for your input! I have really tried taking it in while writing this chapter! As always, I don't own anything. Please enjoy! More to come soon, since I am on Summer Break, yay!**

**By the way, watch out! I am bring back a character from a previous chapter (when they were in London)!**

_Italics = Gillian's thoughts_

* * *

The car pulled up to the cabin. The man driving got out and went to the door on Gillian's side. _Well I can kick him and try to run away. That will stop my inevitable death by an hour at most._ The man opened the door to Gillian kicking him in the knee as hard as she could. She slid out of the car, but before she could break into a run the man caught her leg with his hand. She fell to the ground, hard. The man was trying to drag her back but she was putting up a fight. She was clawing forward and kicking him to free herself. Suddenly he got to his knees and grabbed both of her legs. He slid her towards him. He placed his knees on her legs to still them and grabbed her wrists. He pulled her up to where his face was two inches from her face and said, "I like fighters. If it was up to me, I would have my way with you right here, right now."

"But it is not up to you. You are not the one running the show." _Oh my God! I have heard of that voice before. It can't be, it just can't be. I thought he was a friend._ He threw some rope to the fake Brack and said, "Tie her up and bring her in here. Also, bring her purse. I swear to God, if there is one button out of place, I will blow your brains out." He was about to turn when he smoothly said, "You can have her after we are done." He smiled and walked inside.

The fake Brack smile a shady smile and said, "I guess we will be meeting later. I hope you are still a fighter by then." He grabbed the rope and tied her hands together. Then he dragged her into the cabin. When they got inside, he threw her in a chair and tied her feet. He bent down and whispered, "Please don't scream. The nearest cabin is 4 miles away. Plus I want you to scream when I get to have you." He brushed his hand over her breast. Gillian looked at him with pure disgust.

Suddenly the other man came up and pushed him to the side. "I told you not to touch her, now you will have to pay." He pulled a gun from his holster and pointed it at the fake Brack, who held up his hands. "Such a shame, you are pretty strong." He pulled the trigger and soon Gillian's kidnapper was on the ground with a huge bullet hole through his forehead. _Oh my goodness, he just shot him. Umm, okay, calm down Gillian. How can I calm down, I just saw a guy get shot! I won't say that I feel sorry for the guy, but still. _The man put the gun back into his holster and turned to Gillian. "You know, you should have screamed. I am sure you are happy that he is dead though. If I wasn't here, who knows what he would have done to you."

Gillian barely spoke up, "I can't believe you are the one behind this. I thought you both were friends."

He slapped her across the face and said, "Don't you ever say that again. I was never friends with him. Now, at last, I get to have revenge against good ol' smooth Cal. I have taken something so precious from him. He probably can't contain himself. Now he finally knows how I feel." He turned and walked into a different room laughing.

_I have to find out why he hates Cal so much. I am sure, it won't matter when I am dead, but at least I will know the reason why I am dead. Damn, how morbid. Okay, first I should get him relaxed. Then calmly asked him what happened. If that doesn't work, I can just plead with him. I deserve to know the truth. Whoa, I am starting to think like Cal. How scary, but exhilarating. Oh, here he comes. Remember, cool, calm and collected. _Gillian coughed, "So how do you really know him? I have only known him since he was at the Pentagon. That is where I met him."

The man sat in a chair across from her and popped open his beer. He took a swig and looked at Gillian's curious face. He laughed, "He didn't tell you? Well of course he wouldn't tell you. He would never tarnish his good reputation, now would he?"

Gillian looked down and quietly said, "I don't know much about his history in England. He doesn't let me in that far."

He shook his head, "What an arse! He fucking loves you, yet he doesn't even let you see the real him. What a prick." He slammed down his can and stood up. He brought out a knife from his pocket. Gillian looked fearfully at the knife. He walked towards Gillian. He grabbed her wrist and cut the rope off and did the same for her feet. _Why is he doing this? Doesn't he know I can just run away?_ "I figured I can take my chances with cutting you lose. You can run, but you will either die from my gun or by the wildlife surrounding us. Plus I think you will stay. I can tell you are very curious as to Cal's past." He grabbed his beer and started walking towards the kitchen. "I am getting dinner ready, I am sure you are hungry. I hope you don't mind spaghetti. Oh, and I will move him out of the way as soon as I finish the noodles."

Gillian stopped him by simply saying, "Thank you Michael." She sat back in her chair. _He is right about everything, especially about finding out about Cal's past._

_

* * *

_**Dun-dun-duuuuunnnnnnn! Damn, I love those cliffhangers, LOL! Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	32. Helter Skelter

**Hey there! New chapter up! Sorry it took so long, I have been enjoying my summer vacation! When you get to the end, don't hate! I don't own anything. Hope you enjoy!**

_Italics = Gillian's thoughts_

_

* * *

_

True to his word, Michael came out of the kitchen and dragged the body out of the living room. He took it out of the back door. Ten minutes later, he came back in. He looked at Gillian and simply said, "He is taken care of. There was a mother bear looking for food for her 3 cubs earlier." He walked back into the kitchen.

Gillian just sat there, waiting for Michael to come back in and sit down. _I wonder how I should approach the subject. He seems like he wants to get it off of his chest, though. Maybe I am just here to hear his story. Maybe he will let me go._ Michael came out carrying two plates, forks and napkins. He set them down on the table in front of Gillian. He smiled a genuine smile and went back. _He certainly looks like a man with a lot of weight on his shoulders. I almost feel sorry for him. Whatever Cal did, if he did it, must have stayed on his mind for all of this time… how sad. _

Michael came out of the kitchen, this time carrying a bowl of spaghetti. "I hope you don't mind spaghetti, but I use my own secret sauce. It was actually my grandmother's recipe. I hope you like it." _He seems very genuine with what he is saying, but at the same time he looks very sad. I just don't know if he is sad about what he is going to tell me or about his grandmother. _He placed the bowl on the table and spooned a helping onto Gillian's plate. _Wow, this smells incredible. I hope he hasn't poisoned it, it would be a shame. _

Before she ate, she voiced her concerns, "It smells delicious, but I hope it isn't—"

"Poisoned? No, never, I would never give anything to a person that would cloud their taste buds. That would be just cruel." He looked at her and then took a bite. _Well, he is being truthful at what he just said. Good, I am starving!_ Gillian took a bite of the pasta and closed her eyes. _Wow, this is amazing. If he wasn't my kidnapper and possibly my killer, I would have asked him out on a date. What am I saying, that was just ridiculous. _Gillian opened her eyes to see that Michael was intently watching her. He mumbled, "What do you think?"

Gillian blushed a little and said, "It is very delicious. If you weren't a cook already, I would have suggested you to become one."

He simply said, "Thank you." They ate in silence for the rest of the meal. When they were done, he took the plates away and said, "I hope you saved room for dessert." He was in the kitchen for a couple minutes, when he walked out with some chocolate chip cookies on a plate. "This was all I had to come up with. I hope you don't mind." _Are you flipping kidding me? I love chocolate chip cookies! Why is he being so nice to me? If I wasn't here against my will, I would say I was on a date. Okay, Gillian, stop with the dating scenario. Plus that is the third time that he has voiced his concern over his choice of food for me. Very strange._

She coughed and said, "I don't mind a bit. I love chocolate chip cookies. And with your declaration of untampered taste buds earlier, I know these will not be poisoned." She smiled and looked at his face for any deception, but she never saw any. So she happily bit into a warm cookie. Again, their dessert was eaten in silence. Once the cookies were devoured, Michael took the plate into the kitchen. He came back out and sat down, looking at Gillian patiently. _What is he waiting for? Should I be asking him something? He has very kind eyes. I wonder if he is really going to kill me. He doesn't have eyes of a cold hearted killer. However, he hasn't talked about Cal yet. The little he did, I could see the anger raising up in him like a monster coming out of a cave. I guess I am the one to ask the first question._

Gillian looked down and swiped away imaginary dirt from her clothes. "So… what happened all those years ago between you and Cal?"

Michael smiled sadly and said, "Cal murdered my girlfriend." He looked at the clock while Gillian was frozen by shock. "I think we will need a drink. I am sure Cal has made you into a scotch drinker. Let me go get a bottle and some glasses and we can talk about it." He got up and walked into the kitchen. _Cal… murdering someone? That is impossible. _A memory came bubbling to her mind, almost drowning her. _It is Cal who always says that nothing is impossible._

_

* * *

_**Okay, I promise, more will be revealed in later chapters! As always, please review! Thanks!**


	33. Yesterday Reprise

**Hi there! Thanks so much for the reviews! This chapter is longer than the past couple of chapters, but it explains everything. I don't own anything. Enjoy.**

_Italics = Gillian's thoughts_

_

* * *

_

When Michael came out, he was carrying her cell phone. He simply said, "If you want answers, you have to speed it up. Your friends are probably tracking you from your cell phone. I think they will be here within the hour." He threw the phone on the table separating them. He sat down, folded his hands and calmly waited for her to start.

_Umm, where to start first? This is so awkward; Cal is usually doing the interviews, but Cal is the one in question of murder. This all seems very strange to me. He is so calm and collected. I think I should start from the beginning of how this all started._ Gillian straightened herself up and asked, "How are you connected to the Alpha Omega Club?"

Michael looked genuinely surprised by her question. He had the think before he could say anything. "My grandmother is in the club. Her name is Mae Kingsley. I asked for her help. Being her only grandson, she obliged. In return, I helped her club kidnap those other men and kill them. I think they thrive off of revenge. It has been my only motivator for the past 20 years."

He smiled to himself, "I have to admit, I wasn't expecting that question from you. But I suppose that is the real reason you came to London in the first place. I was surprised to see you and Cal there. I have been arranging your kidnapping for months here in the States. I thought I would have my chance with you in England but they messed up over there. They kept you in that building for way too long and they hired the wrong people." He sighed and shook his head, "They should have left the kidnapping up to me." He looked a little lost in his thoughts.

_Wow, I really wasn't expecting that kind of answer from him, but everything seems to fit together like a puzzle. _"So were you responsible for my kidnapping over there, in London?"

He looked at her and said, "No, I wasn't. My grandmother thought it would be a nice surprise for me. I saw that they hurt you pretty badly. My intention from the beginning was to never harm you or torture you. I'm sorry."

_Another surprise, he actually looks remorseful. So if he is not going to hurt me, is he going to let me go? _"If your intension was to not hurt me then why did you kidnap me in the first place? And why did you slap me when I got here?"

Again he looked remorseful, "I didn't mean to slap you. I was angry with that stupid imbecile copping a feel on you and then you mentioned Cal and being his friend. Something snapped and I hit the thing closest to me, which happened to be you. I kidnapped you because I want you to know the real Cal before he takes you on some whirl-wind adventure and then dumps you. You deserve to know the truth. If I would have told you on the street, would you have believed me?"

_No, I wouldn't have. It makes sense but I still hate being here._ _Time to ask the 'Big gun' questions._ "So how did Cal murder someone?"

Michael was a little relieved that she finally asked that question. "Her name was Chloe. She was magnificent. She could light up a room when she walked through the door. We were together for about two years. Then Cal came into the picture. He is a typical English snob who thinks he can get away with anything and have whoever he wants. I meet him through a friend of ours, Terry."

"From the moment Cal saw Chloe he had to have her, but she was with me. He had different plans; he swept her off her feet by arranging romantic dinners and taking her to the countryside on his motorbike. All I could do was watch from the sidelines and hope she didn't get hurt. I thought it was just a phase she was going through, that she would come back to me. One day she came to me saying that they were talking about marriage and being with him for the rest of her life. I was devastated," he slammed his fist on the table. "He didn't deserve her love." He got up and started pacing.

His fists were clinched by his side. "Then one night I went out drinking with the guys and who should I see there? Of course Cal Lightman, but was he with Chloe? No, he bloody was not; he was with some other girl feeling her up and whispering in her ear. When he walked by me he had the balls to say 'don't tell Chloe, she wouldn't understand,' and he bloody winked at me like I was a co-conspirator. It turns out that I didn't need to tell Chloe, she was walked in on them having sex. She came to me distraught, like he broke her heart. For weeks she would just lay there, crying her eyes out, all the sparkle that was there before was gone. He took that away from her. I went up to him and asked why he did it and you know what his answer was? 'She was hot, what was I supposed to do?'" Michael slammed both of his fists on the wall.

His head rested against the wall for a couple of minutes. Gillian didn't dare disturb him. _It is obvious that this is the first time he has talked about this in a long time. He has been waiting for this day for too long._ Michael whispered, "The damage was done. All of her friends were Cal's friends. Any time we all hung out, Cal would bring a different girl, like he was rubbing it in her face. Finally, she couldn't take it. She called me one night, it was very late. She was crying, saying she couldn't go on with it anymore and then she hung up. By the time I got to her flat she was dead. She had killed herself. He had the gull to come to her funeral and you know what he said to me?" He walked to Gillian, pounded his fists on both sides of her chair and yelled, "Do you know what he said?"

Gillian just shook her head, not daring to say anything.

Michael was seething with every word, "'I am sorry that she died. I take full responsibility for it.' He admitted it that he was responsible for her death and did he ever pay for it? No he didn't, he got to travel the world and bed any woman he wanted to. It wouldn't surprise me if he left a trail of suicide victims behind him." He let go of her chair and resumed his pacing.

Gillian just sat there, half of her afraid to move and the other half in thought. _Whoa, I can't believe what is going on here. The story he just told was… was… I don't even know what to think. Ever since the day Michael met Cal, he has scorned him. And after what happened to Chloe, he has pure hatred in his heart for Cal. Do I blame him, well… in a way I don't. He obviously loved Chloe very much and love can make you do and see things differently. Michael has it in his mind that Cal murdered Chloe but at the end of his rant he said, '…trail of suicide victims.' So maybe he feels that Cal somehow had control over what happened to Chloe and that he is responsible for not doing anything about it. Geez, I assumed that Cal was a playboy in his day, but it isn't like him to smear his women in your face. If Cal really did this, then something must have changed. I need more answers but I must calm him down. His emotions are raging from getting that big weight off of his shoulders._

Gillian walked up to Michael and gently placed her hand on his arm. It was usually a move she would use on Cal to calm him down. She felt his arm relax under her touch. She whispered, "I am so sorry for your loss. I could tell that you loved her very much." He turned around and hugged her. Of course she comforted him by patting his back. For a moment she thought that she heard him cry, but he quickly dismissed his tears. _I have to say, this is kinds weird. I am comforting my abductor. Now I know the answer to my next question, but I have got to ask it._

Gillian lifted his head and quietly asked, "Do you want to sit down?" He didn't say anything but he did what she asked. "Now Michael, why didn't you take Chloe to the hospital or get her some help?"

He looked down and shook his head, "I knew what they would do to her. Even if she was alive today, that sparkle would not be in her eyes. My brother had to go to the mental hospital; he was never the same after it. I didn't want to put her through it."

Gillian sat down. "When did all of this happen? How old were you?"

Michael said, "Well Chloe and I were 19 when this happened. Cal was 18, he was boasting about going to Oxford in the fall. What does that have to do with anything?" He looked at her with blazing eyes.

Gillian faltered a little. "Well, while Cal was at college, his mother committed suicide."

Michael took this in and thought for a moment. "Well that sucks for him, but at least he got a dose of his own medicine. For once he got to feel that pain of losing someone that he loves. I don't feel bad for him, what-so-ever."

Gillian sat in silence for a moment. For a second, she thought she heard a helicopter fly by, but quickly dismissed it. She looked up and quietly said, "So now what are you going to do with me after you told me the truth about Cal?"

He looked at her with smiling eyes, "Well, after studying you for a while, I have come to know your routines. If you want we can take the truck and run away from here. I have some money saved up. We can go anywhere you want." He got down on his knees in front of Gillian, "Please, run away with me. I will treat you kindly. I won't hurt your feelings. I won't make you feel that way, like how Cal made you feel. Please say yes!"

Gillian was momentarily stunned by his request. _He can't possibly think that I would give up my life to go away with him. Yeah, I feel bad for him, but he should be in a hospital; not traveling the world. He looks so vulnerable, I am afraid if I turn him down harshly he will react with violence. I better thread lightly._ "Well, Michael, I appreciate that offer but I just can't leave my life in D.C.. It means so much to me, not to mention my family and friends. You deserve to find a girl who would love you like you would love her. I am not that type of girl, I'm sorry."

He stood up violently and said, "But I love you. Who are you going to go back to, Cal? He doesn't deserve you; you deserve someone who will love you for the rest of your life. He will treat you like trash the instant you give into him. He will treat you like a tissue, use you then lose you. No, I can't let this happen. It happened once and I promised myself that it wouldn't happen again." He went to his black duffle bag and brought out a gun and pointed it at Gillian.

Her eyes got wide with fear as she put her hands up defensively. "Michael, I thought you said that you didn't want to hurt me."

He was shaking the gun from pure rage, "After all you know, you still want to go back to him? Chloe, be reasonable, I beg of you. You can't go back to him; I won't let you go back to him."

Gillian did everything she could to muster up a calm voice, "Michael, I am not Chloe, I am Gillian. Now please put the gun down before someone gets hurt."

Michael had rage in his eyes, "No, you will not go back to him, Chloe. I will make sure of that." He straightened his arm out, pointing the gun at her head.

By this point Gillian didn't hold back the tears, "Please Michael, please don't shoot me. Please don't hurt me. I will do anything."

Michael clicked the bullet into the barrel. "I am so sorry Chloe, but you deserve a lot better than him. I love you." Gillian squeezed her eyes shut when she heard the gun go off.

* * *

**Hope things didn't get too confusing, LOL! Let me know what you think! Please review! Thanks!**


	34. I've Just Seen a Face

**Hi there! So, I think this will be the next to last chapter. I think the next chapter will be an epilogue of sorts. Thanks to all the people who have read and reviewed. As always, I don't own anything. Enjoy! **

_Italics = Gillian's thoughts_

_

* * *

_

_I'm shot! He shot me! It's funny; I don't feel any foreign objects in my body. But I heard the gun go off. I also heard some glass break. I can feel the tiny shards all over my body. I still have my eyes closed. Maybe if I play dead, he won't come up and finish me off. Should I dare look up? I hear people outside. It's not Michael's voice, it's someone else. I thought we were secluded. I wonder who would be here at this time. Maybe they will come in and rescue me. Okay, I am going to peek ever-so-slightly and see what is going on._ Gillian looked through her frightened fingers to see Michael's dead body on the ground. She gasped in horror. Then she looked down at her own body. "I didn't get shot. But who shot Michael?"

There were sounds of heavy feet running towards the cabin. She quickly crawled to a shadow in a small corner. The men with the heavy boots kicked down the door. They came in with guns drawn, waiting for someone to catch their attention. The leader yelled, "FBI, put your weapons down and your hands up. We have a warrant to search your house." He saw Michael's body and kicked the gun out of the area. Then the agents walked all over the house, searching for other people. They did not notice Gillian in the corner. The leaders told the radio, "This is ring leader to Reynolds, come in Reynolds."

Reynolds said, "Here, ring leader. Is the coast clear?"

The agent said, "Copy that, Agent Reynolds, coast is clear. Target has been terminated, repeat target has been terminated. There is still no sign of the woman. We will continue the search."

Then the leader held his radio receiver out of his ear from the person shouting. "HOW THE BLOODY HELL CAN THEY NOT FIND HER? SHE WAS RIGHT THERE WHEN THE BLOKE FIRED THE KILL SHOT. THEY MUST HAVE MISSED HER. I AM GOING IN THERE MYSELF AND DON'T YOU BLOODY STOP ME!"

The agent put his receiver back in his ear and said, "Agent Reynolds, place is secure. Your party may join in on the search. Ring leader out."

Gillian was too scared to come out of her hiding. _Why should I trust these people? He was able to get to them in the FBI building itself. I will only come out when I see Cal or Ben. Even then I have to make sure that it is the 'real' Cal, not some imposter._ A tear sprung out from her eye.

Right on cue, Cal and Ben walked in. Cal looked like he was seething from the mouth when he made a beeline to the team leader. "How the hell can you lose a woman, a very attractive woman for that matter, that you just saw a minute ago?" Cal eyed him to make sure he wasn't lying.

The agent step back and looked at Ben. He nodded and the agent said, "Well sir, the shot must have frightened her. We are searching the surrounding woods."

Cal just nodded and looked around as if Gillian was going to pop out at any second. Ben stared into the shadow of a corner. He thought he heard something from there, like someone crying. He looked over to the window where they last saw her. He looked down and saw a trail of broken glass and blood leading to the corner. He grabbed Cal by the elbow and dragged him into the kitchen.

When they walked through the swinging doors, Cal forced his arm out of Ben's grasp and said in a threatening voice, "You better not be stopping me from finding her. Are you on their side? Are you working against the FBI?" He watched Ben carefully.

Ben started to get angry, "What the hell man? How could you ask me such a stupid question? I am not working against the FBI or you. I am on your side," he pointed a finger in Cal's face. "And don't you ever forget that."

Cal held up his hands in mock surrender, "Sorry, chap, I just had to ask to make sure. You took me away abruptly, what was I supposed to think."

Ben sat down on a stool, shaking his head. "The reason I brought you in here is to tell you that I found Gillian but," Ben grabbed Cal before he could stomp out into the living room. "But, she is hiding. She is very scared to come out. She probably thinks that we are working for this Michael character. You heard him over the phone. He is a basket case; planning this for months, having this revenge against you and then calling her Chloe and asking her to run away with him. I don't know the psychology term but he has got her head so jumbled up that she is scared to come out."

Cal didn't say anything; he just looked down, chewing his lip in thought. Ben continued, "Now I think the only one capable of getting her to come out is you. It is obvious that she trusts and cares about you a lot. I brought you in here to calm you down. You came through that door seething at the mouth ready to kill someone. She doesn't need that; she needs… she needs…" Ben stopped to think of an appropriate word. "She needs gentleness."

Cal thought for a second and then nodded. He wordlessly walked out of the kitchen, with Ben following close behind. Ben whispered where Gillian was and left out of the back door to continue the 'search'. Cal put his hands in his pockets and rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet. He said to no one, "You know, it is not your fault, none of this is your fault. I take the blame for some of it. I was a right foul git when I was young. I didn't have anyone to hold me back. I guess that all changed after my mum died." He paused for a moment and went right on. "I thought, treating her like that was the coolest thing in the world, someone pining away for me. I look back now and I am ashamed of how I treated her. I would never want anyone to treat Emily or you like that. I accept what Michael said about me, about murdering her, but I never would have done it to you. Yes, I messed up by going to that stupid pub and kissing that woman, but I am a flawed man. I am not one of those guys from your bloody romance novels, and nor would try and be like them. I think you know I am a faulty man, why else would you stick by me all these years. I love you Gillian and I would do anything to have you back." He stopped rocking on his feet and shook his head.

Gillian was in the corner, frozen by what Cal said. She pushed back her tears and quietly said, "You didn't murder her. You hurt her but you didn't put a gun to her head. She could've gotten help. You are not responsible, just like how you are not responsible for your mother's death." She still didn't move from her spot.

Cal smiled a small smile and said, "Luv, I don't think this is the place or time to talk about my mum."

Gillian lightly shook her head, "You said that you love me. What's funny is that I was going to tell you that after my appointment with Dr. Simmons, but I got a little side-tracked." She smiled for the first time in a couple hours. "How come you are always the one to beat me to the finish line when it comes to things that need to be said?"

Cal walked over to the corner and bent down. "Well, Luv, I am a very outspoken person, to say the least. I just say what you want to say. Come on out, Luv, I promised Emily that I would give you a big hug when we found you."

Gillian was a little hesitant, "Is it safe?"

Cal frowned at her cautiousness, "As safe as it will ever be. All the bad people trying to hurt you are either dead or behind bars." He held out his hand and waited patiently.

_In his voice, he sounds so sure of himself. I hate to leave my safe little corner but I have to come out sometime, right? Plus, I really have to use the restroom._ With a shaky hand, she grabbed Cal's hand. He helped pulled her out and onto her feet. She looked up at him and whispered, "Thank you, for not giving up on me. It's going to take me some time to get this close to you again."

He grabbed her cheek and said, "I have no problem waiting. You haven't lost me yet. Come on; let's get you to the ambulance."

She stopped him from moving and said, "Seriously Cal, I can't…"

He put his arm around her shoulder and gently said, "It is only a couple feet away, you can do it. I am right here with you."

She stopped him again, "No Cal, you don't understand. I can't go to the ambulance yet. I have to use the potty really badly. I haven't gone since this afternoon." She looked down in embarrassment.

Cal smiled, "It's okay, I think the loo is down here."

* * *

**So, what did you think! Please review! Thanks!**

**A/N: Rereading Cal's monologue, I imagine him to be stumbling through it, like it is hard for him to say those things. I guess that is why it seems so mixed up. I guess I needed to say that just to clear it in my own head. LOL!**


	35. When I'm Sixtyfour Epilogue

**So, here it is guys! The last chapter! It has been a wild ride! Thank you to everyone who has read, commented and/or favorited this story! Without you, I would have never completed it! LOL! Again, I don't own anything! Please enjoy!**

* * *

*2 weeks later*

Gillian was sitting across Dr. Anne Simmons in her office at the FBI building. She looked nervously at the door and then back to Anne. She let go of the breath she was holding and said, "I am still scared of what's outside that door. I mean, I know Cal is there but maybe he isn't. They have killed a lot of people just to get to me. How do I know that there aren't more out there, waiting in the shadows?" She laid her head in her hands shaking her head. "I am being paranoid. I am going crazy. And I can't even help myself."

Anne sat up straighter, "Gillian, look at me." She waited until she did. "They are not there anymore. I read Agent Reynolds report. They caught Mae Kingsley and her associates trying to enter France. The man from the hotel, Paul, was found in his apartment murdered. And Michael is dead. All the people who had a grudge against you are gone and they won't be able to get to you. Not to mention that the Alpha Omega Club has been disbanded." She paused for a few seconds, "Now you know that Dr. Lightman is out there. He walked you in and told you that he was going to be out in the waiting area." She softened her features and asked, "How has it been with your time with Dr. Lightman?"

Gillian seemed to relax a little. "He has been very supportive and kind. Whenever I have a bad dream, he seems to be right there, waiting. When I wake up he hugs me and says that everything will be alright. Sometimes we talk about it, sometimes we don't. But, somehow, he finds something to say to relax me so that I can fall back asleep. Everyone has been very patient with me."

Anne wrote down some notes and asked, "Have you told him that you loved him?"

Gillian thought about her answer. "Well in a sense I did, but wasn't conscious. I faintly remember telling him after I woke up from a nightmare, when he was holding me."

She looked at her watch and quietly said, "Our time is up. Now your homework is to tell him. We have gone over this many times. Believe me when I say that it will be like a big weight has been lifted off of your shoulder. The faster you open your heart, the faster you will heal. Also, don't give in to your desires to check every corner. You need to start trusting you instincts." She got up and Gillian did the same. She walked over to the door, but did not open it. "Gillian, could you get the door for me?"

Gillian hesitated for a second and then opened it. She made a sigh of relief when she saw Cal in the chair reading. He looked up and smiled. He put the magazine down and walked over to the women. He grabbed Gillian's hand and squeezed it. In return, she gave him a brilliant smile. He asked her, "Can you wait here for just a second, Luv?" She nodded and reluctantly let go of his hand and sat down in one of the chairs. Cal looked back at Anne with his steely glare and asked, "So how is she doing?"

Anne smiled reassuringly, "She is going to be fine. She still has some homework that she needs to do. When she does it, her transition will be a lot easier. Now your homework from here on out is to make sure she doesn't give in to her paranoia. She will want to check doors and corner, but don't let her."

Cal nodded and softened his features, "Thanks you Dr. Simmons, for everything."

She patted him on his shoulder and said, "Oh, please call me Anne and it is my pleasure. Gillian has some ways to go but she can make a full recovery. Now if anything happens or if you need anything, please don't hesitate to call. You have got all of my numbers." Cal nodded as she waved goodbye and walked back into her office.

Gillian stood up as Cal walked to her. He was about to ask if she was ready but decided to be a little bit more forceful. He grabbed her hand and said, "Let's go, we still have to get lunch before returning to the office. I don't like leaving our business in the hands of Loker." He forced her to walk down the hallway.

She was a little hesitant at first but followed him freely. She looked around cautiously. When they got to the elevator, Cal was about to push the button when Gillian stopped him. She took a deep breath and pushed the button herself. It was a big step up from just an hour ago when she wouldn't even take the elevator. Cal patted her back and said, "Great job." He kissed her forehead and they walked into the elevator together.

Soon they were walking out of the FBI building and towards a street vendor. They walked up and ordered some hotdogs and lemonade. They sat down and ate in quiet. This was their routine every time Gillian had an appointment with Dr. Simmons. So far, Gillian had to see Anne three times a week. Gillian finished her hotdog before Cal and drank her lemonade. He was taking his time, finally giving up after he finished over half of his hotdog. "I don't know how you can eat that. The only saving grace with this meal is this delicious lemonade. I can remember drinking lemonade when –''

Gillian interrupted him, "—Cal, I love you." She looked intently at the ground. Her shoulders seemed to relax a lot.

Cal put his arm around her neck and brought her face close to his. He whispered, "I know." He smiled and kissed her lips softly. He stood up and grabbed her hand. "Let's go, we still have to do the monthly reports and I have got a meeting with the state attorney. We have to leave by 5:30. Emily is cooking us a fancy dinner. If I were you, I would line your stomach with Pepto-Bismol. She means well, but … well, she means well, you know?" He smiled at her.

Gillian walked without looking in the shadows, her hand securely with his. "I am sure it will be delicious."

* * *

**The end!**

**Oh, yes I did! I just pulled a 'Han Solo'! LOL! As always, please review! Thanks for everything!**


End file.
